El Mismo Cielo
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Una sociedad donde la mujer solo sirve para parir, Hinata se encuentra que no encaja en ella y decide arriesgarse y seguir su sueño... el único problema es que ello significa cambiar su sexo.. ITAXHINA EPILOGO. ¡Denle una oportunidad!
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Si, parece que no tengo vida social... pero realmente tengo una y bastante gratificante. En fin... ¡Eeme aquí! Ésta vez con un ItaXHina, todo se debe porque en mi anterior fic "Novios de Terapia" aparecía nuestro amado Itachi, pero como no era el prota... quedé bastante dolida por su ausencia y se me ocurrió otro fic. ¡Espero que les guste! Díganme si tengo que cambiar de profesión... o que está bien. Ya saben... cosas.**

**Que más...¡NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE! Si así fuera... creo que no habría tanto relleno y Itachi estaría vivo y no sería un Zombie. **

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Sean muy Gappys =D**

El mismo cielo

Capitulo 1:

La noche había caído totalmente en la pequeña ciudad, las calles estaban en silencio, los comercios cerrados y tan sólo, se escuchaba el murmullo del viento chocar contra las vitrinas de los establecimientos. _La hora perfecta para cumplir los sueños_ susurró y saltó por la ventana. Cerró los ojos hasta que sintió que el matorral le rasgaba el vestido y le llenaba de hojas el cabello. Sonrió cuando al abrir los ojos contempló la ventana de su habitación abierta de par en par y las cortinas volando al son del viento...

Tan sólo tenía hasta las diez, antes de que su padre irrumpiera en la habitación exigiendo el parte de sus actividades de aquel día. Miró al cielo para comprobar en que parte estaba la luna; el gran celeste blanco sonreía en la mitad del cielo, mientras pequeñas estrellas pestañeaban constantemente. Bajo la mirada hacia el jardín de su casa, buscó entre la oscuridad las velas, que siempre dejaban para que la servidumbre se marchara. Al encontrarlas pegó un saltó silenciosos hasta alejarse lo máximo de los matorrales, y acto seguido sacudió con fuerza el pesado vestido de color ámbar que tenía puesto. Odiaba los vestidos, a decir verdad odiaba absolutamente toda su condición como mujer. Sin pensar más en su mísera existencia comenzó a correr hasta alejarse del jardín y de su pequeña mansión donde tendría que volver un día más, para que le dieran clases de "como ser la esposa ejemplar".

La cordillera se alzaba alta y majestuosa delante de ella, enseñando las siluetas de los árboles y sus ramas danzar al ritmo del viento. De pie, con el rostro tranquilo esperó a que el viento dejara de soplar y comenzó la ardua tarea de subir la empinada cuesta. A cada paso que daba podía ver como la escasa luz del pueblo iba sobresaliendo, iluminando el cielo en hipnóticos colores. Cuando llegó a la cima y se acercó lo más que pudo al borde sonrió orgullosa, después sin mirar se dejó caer en la grama, llenando su cabello de pequeñas ramitas y dañando el costoso vestido. Inspiró el puro aire y miró lo alto del cielo, mientras recitaba las constelaciones que se iban asomando poco a poco a ella...

- Vuelve a estar aquí...-susurró una voz levemente emocionada. Sin levantarse alzó la cabeza hasta encontrar la silueta de un joven.- Buenas noches...-saludo cortesmente.

- Usted también...- contesto ella con una sencilla sonrisa y sin importar que el caballero le viera en aquellas posturas.

- Encontré primero el lugar...- admitió muy orgulloso.

Sin pedir permiso se sentó al lado de ella y con un seco movimiento cayó al lado de ella, rozando los codos y sintiendo la respiración muy cerca de ellos. Ninguno de los dos se alejo, ni le molestó aquel mero contacto, más bien deseaban que la cordillera se encogiera para poder acortar más la distancia entre ellos dos.

La luna iba flotando en el cielo, con unos movimientos tan leves que el ojo humano no podría notar, pero ellos dos, que se habían pasado largo tiempo observando al celeste comprendieron que el tiempo iba pasando y que tan pronto, como la luna llegara a lo más alto del cielo sus caminos se tendrían que separar hasta la noche siguiente... o quizás ninguna.

Entre dulces palabras sobre las estrellas, sobre el cielo y el viento transcurrió las tres horas que tenía permitido salir de la casa. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiró cuando la luna se estanco en lo más alto del cielo, avisando así que se tenía que marchar y dejar al misterioso muchacho para el día siguiente. Por primera vez desde que lo vio por primera vez, logró conocer algo más de aquel anodino rostro; facciones marcadas, ojos seguros y oscuros, piel blanca y suave. A penas sin darse cuenta alargo la mano hasta pocos metros de su mejilla, con mucha dulzura y casi con temor acaricio la mejilla de él. Ardía. Sonrió ante el rubor del joven y dejo que el posara la mano sobre la suya y así estuvieron un largo rato...

- Itachi Uchiha...- se presento con un leve silbido mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y con suma dulzura le daba un suave y tierno beso.

- Hinata Hyuga...-contesto cuando sus labios estuvieron libres.

Obligada más por el miedo que por el deber, se levantó a duras penas, dejando tirado en el suelo a Itachi, que se mantenía sereno observándola mientras ella se iba alejando poco a poco, siempre sin dejar de mirar atrás, esperando que a cada paso que daba la figura del joven fuera desapareciendo de su horizonte. Al final, cuando la oscuridad fue mayor volteó la cabeza y comenzó la carrera contra reloj hasta llegar al jardín de su mansión. Arrastrándose por el suelo llegó hasta debajo de su ventana, escaló por la enredadera y entró a la habitación. Cerró las cortinas, se quitó el vestido y lo cambió por una blusa de color canela, luego quitó los trozos de ramas del cabello y peinó con una intranquila calma.

El reloj de la habitación dio las diez y al momento que la hora y el minutero estuvieron alineados la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a dos personas; Un hombre alto, de largos cabellos oscuros, ojos claros, rostro serio y labios apretados, a su lado una mujer esbelta, de grandes ojos claros, sonrisa cálida y generoso pecho. Ambos sonrieron.

- Padre, Madre...-dijo ella mientras terminaba de peinarse el pelo.

- ¿Qué tal las clases?- preguntó el hombre mientras se dejaba caer cansado sobre la cama y suspiraba.

- Bien _aburridas_ – pensó después.- ya he terminado el chal para el baile...- comento sin mostrar algún interés.

Entre pregunta y pregunta estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que el hombre abandonó la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres solas. La dama de ojos claros se acercó a su hija, sujetó el cepillo y continuó peinando a la joven, que apretaba los labios con fuerza deseando que no se hubiera olvidado ninguna hoja escondida en su cabello. Con esos pensamientos estuvo un largo rato, hasta que escuchó un gemido atrás suyo...

- ¿¡Qué paso!- preguntó asustada, aunque sabía que ocurría.

- ¡Una hoja!- gimió la mujer horrorizada. Hinata tragó saliva intentando buscar alguna escusa de aquello en su cabello, pero por mucho que buscara en su mente, no lograba encontrar algo.- ...¿lo has vuelto a hacer?- preguntó. Ella asintió.- Hija, ¿sabes que es una locura?- no hubo respuesta.

Desde bien pequeña Hinata sabía que había nacido en un tiempo equivocado, en un lugar donde sus ideales eran estúpidos y que tan sólo se podía limitar a soñar. Era consiente que al ser mujer debía cumplir con unas tareas que, tan sólo las mujeres debían hacer. Hacer el papel de mujer "florero", sonreír cuando no quería, contestar cuando no tenía que decir y algo que, desde que aprendió a leer y a escribir, odiaba. Las mujeres tenían totalmente prohibido estudiar ciencias, tener pensamientos propios e ideales ingeniosos. No podían salir del ambiente doméstico y mucho menos ambicionar querer estudiar algo más...

Era algo que desde siempre había tenido muy claro, pero el cielo... era su pasión. Deseaba poder estudiar las estrellas, el sol, la luna, el universo, el mundo... tenía ansias de conocimiento, pero en aquella sociedad donde las tetas estaban infravaloradas no podía hacer nada más, que aquello que estaba permitido. Por ese mismo motivo, cada día se escapaba a la pequeña cordillera que estaba a dos cuatros de hora de su casa y estudiaba la noche y sus componentes...

Entre recuerdos del pasado revivió de manera demasiado fresca el primer día que vio a Itachi y no pudo evitar que el rubor de mejillas, que había intentado controlar durante todo el rato, se descontrolara e inundara su rostro.

- ¡Hija!- gimió la madre al ver el rostro carmín de su hija.- ¡Lo has vuelto a ver!- jadeó horrorizada- ¡Estás prometida!- le acusó con el dedo índice, pero en ese gesto no había ninguna marca de reprimenda.

- Mamá...- se quejó ella.- Quiero ser libre...- susurró.- quiero amarlo... no quiero casarme con el hijo de los Uzumaki.

- Lo sé.

El reloj de la habitación seguía avanzando, por lo que la dama se tuvo que marchar, terminó de peinar el cabello a su hija y abandonó la habitación, mientras Hinata observaba el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo. Su cabello largo de color negro-azulado brillaba, las mejillas teñidas de un vivo rojo y los ojos tan grandes y claros como sus dos progenitores. Odiaba ser mujer y una de las más bellas del pueblo, por eso y por más cosas deseaba miles de veces ser pobre, humilde y ser hombre. Poder decidir el futuro por ti mismo, amar a quien quieras y estudiar aquello que más quieras. Levantó las manos y se las colocó en los pechos, odiando su feminidad una vez más...

La casa se encontraba en un agradable silencio, el aroma a café recién molido inundaba la habitación, el ruido de las tazas y cuchillos chocar contra los platos era lo único que se escuchaba y en la mesa, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

Cada mañana era lo mismo para todos los miembros de la familia Hyuga; Desayuno en familia, la lista de los quehaceres de las mujeres y los cientos de problemas que tenía el hombre de la casa aquel día...

- Por cierto Hinata...-habló el padre. La nombrada levantó la cabeza.- Mañana irás a casa de tu tía Kurenai, te enseñará a bordar un tapis además de unas cuantas reglas para ser una digna mujer ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, padre.- asintió ella.

- Pero... ¿eso no está al otro lado del pueblo?- habló la madre rompiendo el reciente silencio que se había formado.

- Hmm...si, claro ¿dónde si no?- gruñó el mientras observaba a las dos mujeres que le miraban sorprendidas.

A pesar de que miles de quejas se le juntaron en la boca, no fue capaz de expresar ninguna. Por mucho que se quejara de que no quería ir, que quería quedarse en la casa y visitar como siempre aquella cordillera, sabía que no lograría nada. Las reglas eran las reglas. No habían excepciones...

Cuando el sol se ocultó totalmente, una vez más saltó por la ventana y corrió hasta la cordillera, se sentó en el borde y contempló la noche sin luna, las pequeña estrellas brillando y la gélida brisa golpeando el suelo y arrebatando grandes cantidades de polvo.

Entre el murmullo del viento, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercarse, luego unas grandes manos que le ocultaban los ojos y por último el aroma de su querido príncipe...

- Hoy la constelación de Orion se verá de maravilla...- informó orgulloso mientras se sentaba a su lado, como el anterior día, lo suficiente cerca para que sus cuerpos se tocaran, pero lo bastante lejos para evitar un accidente deseando.

- Que bien...-festejo sin ganas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No... volveré aquí...

Las siguientes palabras se las llevaron el viento, al igual con la emoción de que llegara el día siguiente y así miles de cosas emocionantes que quería decirles. Para ella, el joven Itachi, no tan sólo había sido un compañero que contemplaba las estrellas, si no, también un maestro, que le había abierto las puertas al conocimiento y hacer que quizás, ame un poquito más su condición de mujer. Aquella que tan sólo los enamorados conocían...

Al no ver luna aquella noche, tenía que estar pendiente del pequeño reloj que colgaba en su pecho, escuchando el tic-tac muy cerca de su corazón y querer que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre.

Las horas pasaron y la despedida no se hizo esperar. Él le sujetó de la mano y le dio un cortés beso en el dorso de la mano, ella sonrió tímidamente y hizo una pequeña reverencia con todo el cuerpo. Acto seguido se marchó corriendo mientras se tragaba amargas lágrimas de tristeza y odio.

La casa de su tía era mucho más humilde que la suya, la decoración no ostentaba riqueza, y las ropas que su familia llevaba, dejaba muy claro que todos en ese lugar trabajaban lo mismo. En cierto modo, adoraba a su querida tía, tomaba su deber como si fuera un juego, jamás dejaba de sonreír y mantenía en secreto de su adorado marido su eterna obsesión por la economía. En aquellos tiempos que la mujer tan sólo podía sonreír, todas y cada una de ellas, las que se lo podían permitir, tenían un pequeño hobby escondido de la sociedad, uno que realizaban cuando el comercio cerraba y sus maridos cansados del trabajo físico roncaban en el lecho...

- Hina, te tengo una sorpresa.- murmuró Kurenaí cuando su marido se marchó de la sala y las dejó a ambas mujeres solas bordando.

- ¿Una sorpresa?- dejó su trabajo para mirar a la mujer con ojos totalmente ilusionados. Ir a aquella casa, siempre era un respiro para su vida.

- Aunque, quizás tu madre me vaya a matar...-dudo un momento, se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta una pequeña estantería, sacó un libro viejo y lleno de polvo, lo abrió por la mitad y de ahí saco una gran hoja con varias letras escritas.- ¿Quieres arriesgarte?

La hoja era amarillenta, a pesar de que estaba en buen estado, las letras escritas a tinta negra estaban bien escritas, en orden y sin ninguna falta. Al final de dicho folio había un pequeño sello con una enorme U en negro y un abanico rojo y blanco. Ella volvió a mirar a las letras grandes y abrió los ojos ilusionada al leer "** Seminario de Astrología Avanzado**".

Emocionada comenzó a leer toda la hoja, asintiendo una y otra vez, cada vez con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando terminó de leerlo todo miró a la mujer que le observaba...

- Quiero arriesgarme...

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo, con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando y que sean muy felices. ¡Gracias por los reviews! espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mi.

ciao

El mismo cielo

Capitulo 2:

La Academia Uchi, se erguía majestuosa delante de ella. Mostrando toda sus maravillas, dejando ver a las humildes colinas parte de lo que dentro mantenía. Parada, delante de las enormes rejas observaba lo que sería su futuro si cruzaba la corta distancia que le mantenía alejada, de un mundo totalmente distinto; Un mundo donde los pechos y el corazón vivían en lugares distintos y lo que realmente importaba era lo que tenía en la cabeza. "_Si esa cabeza no tiene tetas" _ Pensó en su interior al contemplar la poca falta de color femenino por todo el recinto. En cierto modo sabía lo que le esperaba, pero hasta que no estuvo ahí, no supo realmente lo que tenía...

Las puertas se abrieron, instantáneamente unos enormes faros iluminaron el recorrido hasta una enorme puerta de metal, con hermosos dibujos y dos enormes estatuas de gárgolas vigilando la entrada. Trago saliva, se apretó los pantalones, sujetó con fuerza el bolso y se adentró a lo que sería la mayor aventura en sus veinte años de vida.

La recepción de la Academia era tan grande como un campo de basquet; con una enorme lámpara de araña iluminando toda la sala, grandes sofás y mesas esparcidos tan grande como era el lugar, oleos y cuadros a gran escalas, pequeñas maquetas del sistema solar y otros tantos objetos que ella tan sólo podía ver en libros. Emocionada por tanta información se olvidó durante unos minutos que debía presentarse a los recepcionistas y decir su nombre, años y los demás datos para que le mostraran lo que sería su habitación y demás datos para el mes de Seminario. Envuelta en pensamientos emocionantes caminó por la sala, sin parar a observar si alguien la miraba o llamaba la atención. Simplemente recorrió totalmente la sala hasta darse por satisfecha. Al terminar volvió en si, suspiró y se acercó a al mostrador.

Un hombre de unos treinta años le sonrió cordialmente, le deseó buenas noches y comenzó a hacerle las preguntas rutinarias. Era así, ya que todos los gestos de su rostro mostraba el tedio de una actividad que se realiza con frecuencia.

- ¿Allan Tsukiya?- preguntó el hombre francamente sorprendido.

- Si.- contestó sin estar muy segura de que sonara creíble.- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó intentando no mostrarse nerviosa y ante todo, poner el tono más grave de voz que podía registrar.

- No, nada perdone usted.- se disculpó el hombre claramente avergonzado mientras comenzaba a escribir en una pequeña libreta.- Ahora vendrán a por usted.

Finalizó de escribir, le entregó unas pequeñas llaves, una enorme carpeta de terciopelo negro, una bolsa con ropa y por último le concedió una tierna y sincera sonrisa. Ella contesto con la misma intensidad, tanto que el hombre se le subieron los colores a la mejilla y bajo la cabeza apenado.

Sin esperar más tiempo se apartó del mostrador y localizó un sofá apartado de los demás, posicionado muy cerca de una enorme ventana. Cogió como pudo todo su equipaje y marcho hasta el sofá, al acto se sentarse miró al cielo. La luna sonreía e iluminaba con suavidad el cielo, dejando que las estrellas fueran las que deslumbraran...

- Jamás había visto a alguien mirar el cielo así...- murmuró una voz francamente sorprendida. Ella giró rápidamente la cabeza y contempló sorprendida al hombre que tenía delante.- ¿Allan?¿cierto?- ella asintió sin poder decir palabra.- Soy Gaara, el representante de los nuevos estudiante.- se presentó ofreciendo su mano.

El hombre debía tener su misma edad; era algo, con aspecto débil, pálido, con grandes ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos verdes. Toda su figura detonaba su alto porte, la correcta forma de su peinado y el uso formar de su lengua, mostraba que pertenecía a una alta alcurnia y que su familia se podría limpiar el orto con dinero. Hinata se sintió horriblemente decepcionada. _"¿Es que todos los hombres guapos deben tener mucho dinero?"_ comentó frustrada al darse cuenta que la ropa que vestía ella, demostraba que no tenía tanto como todos los de ahí. Se trago su decepción y se levantó para ofrecerle la mano como todo un hombre. La fuerza que hizo Gaara al darle la mano le dejo un dolor punzante en ella.

Con una mínima explicación de lo que no haría ese día le guió por el lado contrario al que ella había entrado. Mucho antes de poderse darse cuenta estaba perdida y desorientada, tan sólo seguía al joven que caminaba con pasos seguros entre los pasillos largos, anchos y con cuadros de hombres serios colgados. Las puertas comenzaron a aparecer cuando subieron una enorme escalera con alfombra roja. Cada puerta estaba adornado con un filósofo importante, pintor o músico, dando nombres e intereses a los que estaban dentro. Al final del pasillo había una única puerta, en ésta la foto de Galileo, con una amable sonrisa y los ojos adormecidos. Su dios.

- ¿Ésta será mi habitación?- preguntó emocionada. Él asintió y ella se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Al entrar no pudo contener un pequeño grito de jubilo; la estancia era enorme, mobiliario de madera barnizada, sábanas y colchas de color canela, una puerta que daba a un baño privado y reluciente. Una enorme ventana que daba vista a la montaña dejando el cielo totalmente despejo. Era unas vistas únicas y que tan sólo podían tenerlas los hombres y con dinero.

El resto del día se mantuvo con calma, fue presentada a todos sus futuros compañeros, aulas y demás. Al caer la noche tan sólo quería acostarse y dormir, puesto que el día siguiente le esperaría un día mucho más duro que ese.

Jamás había atado una corbata, por lo que se veía en un problema en el momento de tener que pasar la tela de color negra sobre su cuello y hacer un nudo. Cansada por los miles de intentos se la quitó y la dejo tirada en la cama. Antes de irse y comenzar su día, se miró al espejo y comprobó que hacerse pasar por hombre, no era tan difícil como siempre había imaginado. Le había costado bastante poco deshacerse de su largo cabello, no le importó ocultar sus generosos pechos en largas vueltas de tela y mucho menos, le costo tener que mirar a los hombres por debajo del cuello. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía como uno más de ello. Sonrió y salió de la habitación.

La aula era redonda, con un enorme telescopio de madera en el centro, una pizarra y un anciano profesor con una larga barba gris. Al comenzar a explicar la clase se quedo en silencio y si vida como alumno y hombre empezó...

Quizás las largas horas que había observando el cielo, los continuos regaños de su padre y el alto orgullo que tenía, hacía posible que todas las notas que sacaran fueran excelentes, que todo el mundo la odiara por ello y que en parte, nadie hubiera descubierto que era mujer. Por muchas telas que se pusiera encima, por muy grave que hablara y por muy macho que pareciera, seguía siendo mujer, con sus cosas de mujer y cuerpo como tal...

Estaba aovillada debajo de un árbol, con el cielo oscuro y tan sólo la única luz de un pequeño candelabro, ocultando su parte más mujer de todas, cuando lo vio...

- ¿Qué hace aquí sólo?- preguntó una voz dulce, amable y única. Ella levanto la cabeza de entre sus piernas y miró al hombre que tenía delante. Casi grito.

- ¡Uchiha!- gimió entre la sorpresa y el fuerte dolor de sus ovarios.

- Si, ese soy yo.- sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Así, que usted es el famoso Allan...- ella asintió.- Si es tan famoso... ¿por qué está aquí sólo?

Esa pregunta era tan absurda como el hecho de que ella estuviera apunto de morir por un ataque hormonal y del corazón, pero como debía fingir que era un hombre y que acababa de conocer al ser más hermoso del planeta no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

Todo el mundo en la Academia la conocía, primero por sus grandes calificaciones y después por el hecho de que los más veteranos del centro, sentían un profundo odio por ella y le boicoteaban todo lo que hacía. A pesar de que sus superiores le exigían que se reportara a su familia, ella siempre se negaba y que no importaba. Por lo que además de ser una excelente estudiante era un buena y pura persona. Aunque realmente el motivo era, porque sus padres no sabían que estaba ahí. Todos tenían la idea que vivía una vida bucólica en el campo y ovejas. Sonrió al pensar el rostro de su madre al verla con esas apariencias.

- Me gusta … el cielo.- simplemente contesto cuando el dolor no era tan asfixiante.

- Bueno, por eso está aquí ¿me equivoco?- ella sonrió sin contestar.

Aquel encuentro fue el primero que tuvieron, ninguno de los dos decía gran cosa, pero en silencio se podían trasmitir tantos pensamientos y sentimientos que el ruido de sus voces eran innecesarios y prácticamente molestos. Por causas ajenas a ellos, sus visitas se fueron repitiendo día tras días, como si fuera una pequeña cita sin que ninguno de los dos la pidiera. Mucho antes de darse cuenta ella se volvió a enamorar de la misma persona...

- Esto, me recuerda a algo...-susurró él una noche mientras observaban como la luna se iba ocultando entre las espesas nubes.

- ¿A que?- quiso saber ella, intentando acortar lo máximo el espacio que les separaba, pero al mismo tiempo sin correr el riesgo que su condición como enamorada se pudiera revelar.

- ...a cuando lo hacíamos en la aldea.

Sus palabras quedaron revoloteando en el aire, haciendo que aquel viento repentino tomara mucha más importancia de lo que tenía. A penas cuando el eco terminó, las palabras tomaron significado y revelando lo que ella hacía tanto tiempo había mantenido oculto...


	3. Capitulo 3

¡Muy buenas madrugadas! Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero resulta que han habido un cúmulo de cosas que me hizo imposible la tarea, además de escases de inpiración... ¡pero ya está! No sufran, aquí está el nuevo capítulo...

¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar! Sin más que decir, les dejo aquí el capitulo.

El mismo cielo

Capitulo 3:

El viento trajo consigo pequeñas gotas de lluvia, al mismo tiempo que las palabras pronunciadas por el joven quedaron ahogadas por la inesperada lluvia. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, él le silencio con un fugaz beso, luego se levantó y sin mirar atrás se marchó dejando a una desconcertada Hinata, con el corazón desbocado en el pecho y con un amargo sabor en los labios...

La lluvia caía sobre ella, apartando los encontrados pensamientos que corrían por su mente; quería salir corriendo detrás de aquel hombre maravillosos, abrazarle y besarle de la única forma que sabía y dejarse llevar por aquellos brazos cálidos y amables, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que, si lo hacía todo el esfuerzo que había hecho no serviría nada. Su vida no cambiaría nada, haría exactamente lo que se suponía que debía hacer una mujer, quizás con el hombre no indicado, pero aún así, terminaría fregando los platos y pariendo los hijos de su marido. Levantó el rostro para que las gotas heladas golpearan su rostro y así volver a empezar de cero...Estaba ahí para cumplir su sueño, no para encontrar marido.

El joven del reflejo miraba serio, con las cejas en una línea recta perfecta, los labios apretados y una mirada tan vacía como un vaso sin agua. Era consciente que su rostro expresaba sus sentimientos, pero tampoco podía quedarse encerrada en el cuarto y llorar por algo que podría haber sido, pero que seguramente no le traería la felicidad. A pesar que sabía que en su condición actual, no habría mucho cambio alguno, tenía la esperanza que al terminar el seminario las cosas cambiaran... debía creer eso, porque sino nada le detendría en cruzar el umbral de la puerta y correr a los brazos del atractivo hombre que la noche anterior le había besado con tanta dulzura que su roce quemaba.

Abandonó la habitación, jurando que si se lo encontraba haría como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquel beso no hubiera significado nada... o algo mucho pero; como si se hubiera equivocado de persona. _Si, eso es lo mejor._ Susurró a sus adentros dándose fuerzas para seguir adelante. Cerró la puerta con llave y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a los comedores, dónde la vida se escuchaba hasta los pasillos.

Al irrumpir en la sala, varios ojos curiosos se posaron en ellas;Algunos saludaron, otros pasaron e incluso habían algunos que la vitoriaban. Nuevamente había quedado primera en los resultados de los exámenes. Sabía que aquello, tan sólo causaría más problemas, aunque eso le podría ayudar para no pensar en el apuesto joven que estaba sentado tan cerca de la puerta, que podía sentir su calidez en sus propias manos...

- ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros, Allan?- preguntó el susodicho mientras se arrimaba una silla al lado, dejando libre la continua a la suya. Hinata se lo pensó, miró buscando otro agujero al cual huir, pero no había nada. Suspiró resignada y se sentó.

- Buenos días...-saludó con un elegante asentimiento de cabeza y tomó asiento. Antes de pedir nada, al camarero que se había acercado hasta ella, alejó lo máximo posible y lo poco para que no se dieran cuenta de aquel detalle. Al hacerlo, escuchó como un bufido molesto y pudo ver de reojo como las cejas del caballero moreno se fruncían en una clara mueca de disgusto.

Al momento que el camarero colocó el desayuno en la mesa de ella, sin dudar ni comentar nada se metió un trozo de pan en la boca y con esa dinámica se mantuvo todo el rato, hasta que Itachi, a su lado, se había terminado su café con tostadas. Espero con la boca llena pacientemente, a que el joven se marchara y así poder calmar su agitado corazón y pensar alguna forma de decirle la mayor mentira jamás contada.

El plato estaba prácticamente vacío, el salón sin nadie y los camareros paseando al rededor de la mesa, esperando a que las dos únicas personas que quedaran se marcharan, y así poder hacer su trabajo. Hinata miraba el último trozo de pan con cierto odio, mientras Itachi miraba el último pozo de Café, como esperando que haciendo eso se multiplicara y fuera nuevamente la taza entera con el líquido humeante...

Bueno, ha sido un placer comer con usted, señor Itachi- murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y se comía el último trozo de pan. Luego se levantó y comenzó a marchar para salir del comedor y huir de la oscura mirada del caballero.

- ¡Espera!- gimió. No se terminó el pozo de café, saltó de la silla y corrió hasta donde estaba ella, le sujeto de la muñeca y tiró hasta que su pechos chocaron.- ¿por qué me ignoras?- quiso saber clavandole una intensa mirada.

- No te ignoro...- contesto con una fingida calma, que no tenía.- Además, llego tarde a clase...

No supo de donde saco las fuerzas para apartar la mano de él, y seguir caminando con pasos tranquilos y relajados. Cuando estuvo segura de que no podía verla, se detuvo, inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y se repitió que así debía ser todo. _Está bien, está bien..._repitió una y otra vez, a la vez que reprendía el paso y acudía a las clases que tenía ese día.

La dinámica de ignoración duró prácticamente todo el día. Si el aparecía ella huía, si el hablaba ella callaba o fingía que no le escuchaba. Así hasta que el sol se ocultó y llegó la hora de la cita no acordada. Estuvo de pie, delante de la puerta de la salida del jardín, observando como las estrellas iban iluminando todo el horizonte y como las constelaciones iban tomando forma de manera casi inimaginable. Se alegraba tanto de estar en ese lugar, aprender tanto y hablar sobre algo que amaba. Era como vivir un sueño. Lo único que ciertamente le disgustaba, era tener que esconder la esencia de su persona. Esconder que era mujer y al mismo tiempo, evitar encontrarse con el único hombre que había amado y que respetaba tanto sus pensamientos como sus palabras. La mayoría de los sujetos de ese rincón del mundo, eran personas adineradas, con tanto dinero que podrían construir otra academia sin despeinarse, además de tener un buen apellido y ante todo, tener dos testículos colgando entre las piernas, algo que ella carecía, pero que fingía tener, para mantener agradables conversaciones sobre la composición del sol o a que años luz esta lejos el planeta Venus. Imaginárse días así, era lo que le dio fuerzas para abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a su corazón y a su condición de mujer...

Itachi estaba sentado debajo del árbol, su rostro calmado y serio era iluminado por la luz de la luna, dándole un aire mucho más adonino de lo que ya era. Sus brazos estaba comodamente colocados a cada rincón de su cuerpo, las piernas estiradas y juntas, el cabello largo suelto moviéndose al ritmo del viento. Era casi un pecado mirarlo y no tener deseos sobre él...

Lucho contra las ganas de correr y abrazarle, confesarle que era la misma mujer de quien se había enamorado semanas atrás y lo mucho que le amaba. Apretó con fuerza sus puños a cada costado se sus piernas y caminó a un paso tranquilo y desinteresado. Itachi bajó la vista hasta verle. Fue más duro para ella, tener que mirar como el rostro de él se iba iluminando que pronunciar aquella hirientes y crueles palabras...

- Pensaba que no vendrías...-confeso avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué no debería venir?- preguntó ella, mientras se dejaba caer de forma bruta y demasiado masculina para dejar señas de una dama debajo de aquella tela.

- ...porque te bese ayer.

- De eso quería hablarte...

El ambiente se volvió tenso. Al su lado sintió como el joven se envaraba y cerraba los labios con fuerza, mientras dirigía su mirada muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella. Revivió una y otra vez las agradables conversaciones que había tenido con el, recordó el tacto de sus labios y el tono de su voz. Se lastimó con el recuerdo antes de lastimarlo a el, necesitaba creer que lo que hacía estaba bien. Se juró que no se arrepentiría de hacer aquello, no podía... su destino dependía de ello.

Le miró y esperó a que éste correspondiera a la mirada. Al hacerlo, en sus ojos había mucho más vergüenza que en otras miradas, mucho daño y miedo... quizás él se esperaba lo que iba a pasar. Mejor, así no tendría que hablar mucho.

- Te equivocaste de persona...-susurró, esperó una reacción de parte de él, pero tan sólo se había quedado mirándola con los ojos sorprendidos y afectados- perdona..

Ésta vez, fue ella quien se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada...

La distancia entre el jardín y la mansión, fueron tan largas como cortas y dolorosas, cada paso que daba y se alejaba de aquel hombre, sentía que jamás volvería a sentir o tener algo como lo que había tenido. En cierto modo, se perdía algo con lo que le habían educado, con lo que había crecido, pero al mismo tiempo... se estaba ganando su libertad...

pero... por que aún después de saber todo eso... ¿No podía parar de llorar?

¿Por qué amar debía ser tan difícil?

* * *

¡Eme aquí again! Gracias por llegar aquí. En la parte de abajo de cada capítulo lo dedicaré a contestar los reviews. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero me resulto imposible. Nuevamente gracias por leer y espero su opinión.

ItaHina-Fan: ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Si realmente los más guapos tienen dinero, pero por regla general terminan siendo unas malas personas... ¡el mundo esta mal repartido! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Se muy feliz. GRACIAS =D

Xia Uchiha: ¡Muchas gracias! Tranquila, ya me alegra que te hayas leeído los dos fics. Me hace muy feliz, que te hayan gustado. ¡y animo con la escuela! Espero que también te guste este capitulo. Deseo que seas muy feliz y gracias por leerme. =D

Nos vemos, el próximo findee ~~


	4. Capitulo 4

_Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir capítulo. La escusa es que no tenía inspiración, no sabía como continuar y por mucho que escribía no me salían las palabras. Espero que la espera valga la pena. Gracias a todos por leer y espero que les guste el capítulo_

_Ciaoooo~~~~_

El mismo cielo

Capitulo 4:

En cierto modo sabía que no podía ocultar lo que sentía, que era prácticamente imposible estar en una misma sala que él y no sentir la electricidad que había entre los dos. Sería prácticamente un milagro si pasaba una semana más, en aquellas condiciones neutrales; de mirarlo por los pasillos y sonreír, actuar con normalidad cuando los dos estaban en el mismo lugar y mirar el cielo por la noche, sin pensar que en cualquier momento el pudiera aparecer. Era casi un suplicio mantener a su corazón tranquilo y a sus amargas lágrimas arrinconadas en algún lugar de sus ojos. Sabía que en cualquier momento podía explotar, que todo sus sentimientos saldrían que le diría que no estaba equivocado, que era ella y que sentía lo mismo que él... pero si hacía eso, todos los esfuerzos de su Tía se verían expuestos y todo el brillante futuro que le habían hecho se perdería... ¿Valía la pena?¿Ese hombre era lo suficiente bueno para ella?

Salió de su habitación a la mañana siguiente, con el corazón encogido, con las vendas que ocultaban sus pechos lo más apretadas que pudieran, y con movimientos tan bastos como siempre le había visto ver al mayordomo en su casa. Parecía mentira que en algún momento de su vida hubiera lucido bonitos y incómodos vestidos. Mientras caminaba por los elegantes pasillos, y pensaba en la forma de actuar aquel día, no pudo evitar detenerse en el camino que daba a las habitaciones de los profesores. En cierto modo quería ir hasta donde estaba Itachi, y pedirle perdón. No cambiaría su decisión, por mucho que su corazón dudara. Pero aún así, sabiendo eso, sentía que debía darle una explicación; Una mentira quizás, algo que hiciera que los días que quedaban entre ellos hubiera un buen ambiente. No podía seguir ignorando el daño que le había hecho.

Respiró profundo y se adentró en aquel largo pasillo. Era diferente a los suyos, éste era más ancho, las lámparas que colgaban en el techo se mantenían en vilo por un cable de color metálico y el bombillo que colgaba de él, era de forma de gota y enviaba una luz tenue. Las paredes estaban vacías de cualquier decoración y las puertas de cada habitación tan sólo decía el nombre del quien había ahí dentro. Llegó hasta la que ponía con letras grandes y negras Prof. Itachi Uchiha. Estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abrió por si sola, de ella salió una hermosa y despampanante mujer. Aquello dejó tan sorprendida a Hinata que no pudo gritar. El sonido se le había quedado helado en la garganta, incapaz de salir...

- ¡Oh!- dijo la mujer. Dio una mirada para atrás y al instante le acompaño Itachi, con el torso descubierto y marcas de besos por todo. Hinata se sintió traicionada.

- No, no vale la pena...-susurró. Supo que ambos le habían escuchado. Sin más le envió una mirada vacía a Itachi.- Quería pedirle disculpas por mis palabras del otro día...- dijo con la voz carente de sentimiento.

Sin más dio media vuelta y salió del pasillo con el pecho afuera y hinchado de orgullo. Aquel hombre no valía la pena, no iba dejar todos sus sueños por alguien que a la mínima de cambio ya estaba con otra. Ella no era tan fácil.

Llegó a la sala para desayunar, se alegró que todos estuvieran concentrados en sus respectivas comidas, para no notar su rostro pálido. Se sentó en la mesa más alejada de la entrada y más cerca de la cocina. Así el ruido del fuego y la voces de sus compañeros de mesa, le impedían pensar en lo que acababa de ver. A pesar de sus continuos esfuerzos en no pensar en aquello, no podía parar. ¿Qué haría una mujer ahí? Tampoco es que fuera estúpida, conocía la existencia de los prostíbulos, pero aun así... Dicha mujer era demasiado hermosa y tenía demasiado clase para serlo. No podía ser...

- ¿Se puede?- irrumpió una voz amable sus cavilaciones. Ella levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos calmados de Gaara. Su superior.

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto...¡adelante!- sonrió mientras le ofrecía un puesto a su lado.

- ¿Como se encuentra esta mañana?- quiso saber con un sincero interés.

- ¿Eh?- miró al joven y sin que el le diera respuesta comprendió. ¿Tanto se le notaba su estado de ánimo?- Bien,supongo...-dijo al final.

- Me alegro

Después del desayuno, todo paso con una calma extraña. Parecía que nada de lo que hubiera visto aquella mañana le hubiera molestado o alterado. Era como si todos sus sentimientos se hubieran quedado en la sala del comedor, entre los restos de café y demás comidas.

A pesar de que aquellos días había preferido la soledad, en aquellos momentos donde prefería no pensar en nada relacionado con ella y sus sentimientos, apreciaba la compañía de aquellos caballeros que hablaban de la capacidad monetaria de sus familias, de las carreras de perros y de cualquier tema que los hombres hablaba. Tan sólo se limitaba a observar y escuchar, asentía de vez en cuando y si le preguntaban tan sólo sonreía y decía que en su casa eso no se lo podían permitir. Al decir eso, todos se ponían tristes durante unas milésimas de segundos y luego volvían a la carga con otros temas, que le obligaban a ella a participar. Parecía que los temas donde ella tenía que participar nunca iban a terminar, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa e inventarse alguna escusa para salir corriendo de aquella sala llena de hombres y humo por el techo, cuando alguien irrumpió en la sala llamándola.

Ella se giró para encontrarse con Gaara, que tenía de labios una seria línea y los ojos tan calmados y vacíos como la taza de té que había en la mesa.

- ¿Qué desea?- quiso saber ella mientras se levantaba con una indiscreta rapidez.

- Sacarte de esta cueva de locos...-le susurró al oído. Ella no pudo evitar temblar.- Necesito que me ayudes con unos ejercicios que no entiendo...-dijo en voz alta para que los demás caballeros le escucharan.

No dudó en ningún momento en aceptar esa falsa invitación y salir de ahí. Alejarse de preguntas que seguramente cada vez se volverían más intimas y totalmente masculinas. Si llegaba a eso, no sabía que historia inventarse para ese entonces. No era muy imaginativa cuando se trataba de mentiras. Después de despedirse los dos abandonaron la habitación y salieron al jardín. Comenzaron a dar una vuelta en silencio, hasta llegar al árbol donde ella siempre se sentaba y compartía junto a Itachi. Aquel recuerdo le dolió...

- ¿Quiere hablar?- preguntó el mientras le ofrecía sitio en la parte más cómoda del árbol. Ella aceptó.

- ¿Hablar?¿Sobre qué?- quiso saber, sin prestar mucha atención. Levantó la cabeza y miró el cielo con melancolía.

- De porque una dama como usted... se hace pasar por hombre.

Hinata bajó la cabeza con lentitud y miró a Gaara, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y sorprendidos … ¿Cómo se había enterado? Éste sonrió con malicia. Se acercó a ella, le sujetó la barbilla y le beso. No fue un beso agradable, ni mucho menos con sentimientos. Fue frío, insensible y sumamente interesado...

¿Qué quería?

* * *

¿Y Bien?¿Valió la pena la espera? Se que me quedó un poco corto, pero el próximo intentaré que sea más largo.

GRACIAS!


	5. Capitulo 5

**A****quí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que disfruten leyendo =D**

El mismo cielo

Capítulo 5:

El viento era fresco, la brisa pegaba con fuerza haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se balancearan unas contra las otras. Era un tiempo agradable: El otoño, era sin ninguna duda su estación favorito; Ni mucho frío ni mucho calor, una época que los corazones se comienzan a ablandar y cosas buenas pueden ocurrir. Si, esa era su época favorita. Desde siempre. Pero en ese mismo momento, sentada bajo el cobijo de las ramas y las hojas, no podía sentir que el Otoño se le metía en la piel, que el corazón le latía con calma y la felicidad que la felicidad que siempre en esa época emitía, apareciera. Todo era muy diferente, incluso ella era diferente...

Suspiró y miró al cielo despejado, mientras dejaba el viento pasara las hojas de su libro una tras otras. No le importaba perder el punto, a decir verdad no le importaba quedarse dormida al raso y perderse las siguientes tres clases de ese día. Si era totalmente sincera, se quería quedar ahí, sentada y sintiendo el otoño, aún esperando que la felicidad le invadiera, pero por mucho que esperara, sabía que jamás llegaría... no estando ella ahí.

- ¡Aquí esta, querido!- gritó una voz llena de jubilo, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Entre los árboles del jardín y el susurro del viento, se acercaba el hombre que jamás debía haber conocido. Gaara. Éste estaba acompañado por un grupo de compañeros del seminario. Seguramente mucho mayor que el, pero en aquellos tiempos lo único que importaba era cuanto dinero podía caber en su billetera. Ella frunció el ceño, dispuesta a ignorarlo.- ¡Allan!- volvió a gritar el sujeto, dejando bien claro que no iba a permitir aquella falta de respeto.

Hinata refunfuñó y cerró el libro de un fuerte golpe, en cierto modo deseaba que su desagrado llegara a todos los acompañantes de aquel frío e insensible hombre, pero era prácticamente imposible. Se levantó aregañadientes y se quitó la tierra de los pantalones. Espero tranquilamente hasta que los hombres llegaron a su lado. En el momento que Gaara clavó los ojos en ella, sintió como unas cadenas trasparentes se le entrelazaran en las muñecas y que el quien tiraba de ellas era, precisamente aquel hombre. Quería escupirle en la cara, algo que desde pequeña siempre había deseado hacer, pero como era una dama... aquello no estaba permitido. Volvió a clavarle la peor mirada que tenía a el, esperando que éste se sintiera atemorizado, pero con tan sólo el gesto de su mano en el pecho de ella bastó para que todas las ideas se le escaparan...

Realmente no le tocaba el seno, simplemente ponía la mano sobre el bulto que era invisible ante los ojos de los otros caballeros, excepto para él. Ya conocía el género de ella, y tenía la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarle al mundo quien era ese misterioso Allan y como era posible, que siempre estuviera solo y tuviera unas maneras sumamente delicadas y femeninas... Podía hacerlo, y Hinata no dudaba de aquello, pero mientras él pudiera controlarla a ella...tendría el mundo a sus pies: No sólo dinero, belleza, y mujeres... sino el conocimiento absoluto del cielo. Algo que ella había estado estudiando tan severamente y mantenía celosamente oculto. Pero ahí estaba el, con esa sonrisa cínica y con una mano sobre su seno, dejando bien claro que, ella debía obedecer... si no...

- ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer caballeros?- preguntó ella, con su voz masculina y golpeando la mano de Gaara, para cortar el contacto y la amenaza.

- Tan sólo, nos gustaría que nos ayudara para el próximo examen...-habló un hombre alto, con el cabello castaño atado en una coleta y el rostro totalmente aburrido.

- ¿Y eso a que se debe?- volvió a preguntar ella, aunque conocía la respuesta.

- Nos ha dicho Gaara, que tu sabes...- el siguiente era un chico rubio, de unos intensos ojos azules y una agradable sonrisa. Éste apenado bajo la cabeza y volvió a hablar. - disculpe, nos ha dicho Gaara que usted sabe bastante sobre el tema que nosotros debemos estudiar... si sería tan amable de ayudarlos.

Ella miró al joven rubio, algo el le hacía sentir tranquila. Era como si emitiera unas ondas de calma, de protección. Estuvo embelesada observándolo un largo rato, hasta que sintió la maligna mirada de Gaara en su nuca. No podía rechazar la oferta, ya que si lo hacía su identidad como mujer se vería expuesta y todos sus sueños se irían abajo.

Aceptó con una amable sonrisa y comenzó a caminar junto a los caballeros, que hablaban de diferentes marcas de tabaco y nuevas armas que habían comprado su familia. Mientras caminaba entre ellos, reconoció que las conversaciones entre su madre, tía y su nana, eran mucho más interesantes que las de los hombres. Ella siempre hablaban de muchos temas; de la economía, del tiempo, de la casa, de sus pensamientos... eran conversaciones tan ricas que daba gusto pasar un rato junto a ellas, pero enseguida que un hombre entraba en su pequeño espacio femenino, aquella aura especial y única se volvía gélida y totalmente florero. Sonreían, alaban los esfuerzos de los hombres y después les acompañaban al lecho...

Ella no quería eso...

Al terminar las últimas clases y el repaso con los caballeros amigos de Gaara, se vio totalmente sola en la aula. Respiró tranquila y decidió relajarse un momento, deshizo las fuertes cintas que ataban su pecho y desabrochó algunos botones de la camisa. Sintió felicidad...

- Liberación de tetas oprimidas...-susurró extasiada de comodidad.

- ¿Por qué es tan mentirosa?- preguntó una voz terriblemente familiar.

Sintió que cada célula de su cuerpo, respondía ante la voz del sujeto. No quería girar la cabeza, para encontrarse aquellos ojos oscuros, tiernos y terriblemente lastimados. Necesitaba seguir con el papel frío y distante, debía seguir fingiendo que era un hombre a ojos de aquel joven apuesto, o si no toda su vida se vería deshecha...

Estuvo apunto de girar cuando recordó días anteriores, cuando estaba apunto de disculparse por la forma bruta de hablar y pedir que mantuvieran una relación totalmente normal y ajena a aquel pequeño incidente, cuando de su habitación salió una hermosa mujer de generosos pechos...

Frunció el ceño y se mantuvo firme en el asiento, automáticamente volvió a cerrar los botones de la camisa, pero no se veía capaz de volver a ocultar su femenidad, no cuando le dolían tanto...

- ¿No me va a hablar?- quiso saber Itachi, mientras terminaba de entrar en la clase y cerraba la puerta atrás suyo. Caminó con pasos lentos hasta posicionarse detrás de ella. Sin esperar a que hablara le atrajo hasta el y le abrazo. Ella gimió asustada.- Shh... tranquila, no temas...- estaba temblando.- Jamás te haría daño...

Y lo sabía. Jamás había conocido a un hombre como el, sincero, tranquilo y que estaba abierto a oír opinión de otras personas, incluso de una mujer. Sabía que el jamás le obligaría a esconderse detrás de un delantal o tener que hacerse pasar por mujer florero. Lo sabía, y por eso no podía dejarle de amar. Desde que Gaara había descubierto su secreto, estuvo pensando en cada mirada de Itachi desde aquel infortunio encuentro, en cada palabra que pronunciaba y las noches que pasaban juntos tanto en su pueblo como en la academia, antes que el desastre ocurriera... ¿Cómo podía volver aquellos días?¿Cómo no dejarse llevar por el amor que sentía por el?

- ...no quiero quedarme callada.- dijo con voz tan suave, que Itachi tuvo que bajar la cabeza para oírla mejor.- quiero saber más, quiero que me escuchen... por eso...- intentó luchar contra los brazos de Itachi.

Él no le estaba impidiendo correr y huir, tenía los brazos flojos, esperando que ella le rechazara por completo, pero en ningún momento lo hizo. No quería huir ninguna vez más, ni de él, ni de nadie. Quería luchar por sus derechos, quería ser oída...

- Yo te escucharé... siempre, así que...no te alejes... no me dejes...Hinata.

Fue un error dejarse llevar por el momento, lo sabía, era consciente de ello, mientras Itachi le sujetaba de la mano y le guiaba entre los pasillos oscuros de la Academia y la llevaba hasta su habitación. Entró y no le importó que nadie la viera, aunque a esa hora todos los alumnos se encontraba en la sala de recreativos, hablando, debatiendo y fumando, pero aun así, sabía que tan sólo un sujeto no se encontraría por ahí, buscándola por toda la academia y deseando que se reuniera con ellos y luego... jugar con ella, romper cada pequeño fragmento de su sueños y orgullo, tratándola como una marioneta...

Mucho antes de que pudieran hacer nada, ella rompió a llorar. Tenía tantos sentimientos retenido, tanta soledad y tanto amor que dar, necesitaba soltarlo todo... necesitaba ser oída. Itachi le abrazó y le estrechó contra su pecho y dejo que llorar, así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que no necesito llorar más. Levantó el rostro y miró a Itachi, que sonreía complacido y feliz...

Le acarició la mejilla de forma tierna, con el pulgar siguió la forma de sus ojos, nariz, mejillas y por último labios, después la beso. Bebió de sus labios y dejaron las penas en un lugar apartado, tan sólo en ese momento importaban ellos... todo lo demás podía esperar.

Las cortinas dejaron pasar la luz a la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos se había levantado a cerrarlas y seguir durmiendo, tan sólo se quedaron acostados uno muy cerca del otro, sintiendo su cuerpo y compartiendo el secreto...

Quizás Gaara conocía su condición como mujer, pero aún así no había llegado a verla como mujer, algo que Itachi disfrutaba totalmente...

- Si quieres le puedo suspender en el próximo examen...-comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Te lo he contado simplemente por debilidad ¿entiendes?- murmuró ella apenada, recordando como se había roto la noche anterior. Se levantó de la cama y buscó los restos de ropa que habían quedado perdidas por lo largo de la habitación.

- Ya, pero igualmente... es cruel. - gruño el mientras la observaba taparse.- ¡Oh!

- ¿Qué?

- Es una pena que te vistas...- declaró totalmente apenado, mientras seguía con la mirada el recorrido de su espalda aun desnuda.

Ella sonrió complacida y se terminó de vestir, no tuvo cuidado en tapar las señales de la noche y mucho menos rodearse con la cinta. Mientras salía de la habitación cayó en cuenta, que la noche anterior, no había llegado a recuperarla. Tragó saliva y comenzó a imaginarse lo peor. Comenzó a correr, vestida como estaba y se dirigió hasta la clase, donde el día anterior habían tenido la última asignatura. Al entrar y ver aquello, comprendió que su vida se volvía cada vez más complicada...

* * *

¿ Y bien?¿Les gusto?


	6. Capitulo 6

**¡Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les guste ...y sean muy felices =D**

El mismo cielo

Capitulo 6:

Las ventanas de la aula estaba totalmente abiertas, a fuera soplaba un viento fuerte haciendo que las cortinas bailaran de un lado a otro por la clase; haciendo pequeñas olas y alborotando todo lo que no estuviera sujeto, al igual que la larga cinta que bailaba entre las manos de aquel hermoso rubio. Hinata se quedó prendada ante tanta belleza, no sabía que decir, no sabía como actuar y mucho menos había pensado en tapar su mayor secreto: Sus senos. Tan sólo observaba absorta al muchacho, que al igual que ella, le observaba, con aquellos ojos azules como el cielo claro, cabellos rubios como el mismo sol y sonrisa tierna y dulce como la misma azúcar. El tiempo iba pasando, pero ninguno de los dos rompía el silencio, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el eco de las voces de los alumnos dispuestos a entrar en clase y aprender tanto como dinero habían puesto en aquella Academia. El primero en romper el silencio fue él, aunque de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra exacta, tan sólo sonidos torpes y avergonzados, mientras iba caminando con pasos largos y lentos hasta aproximarse a muy pocos centímetros de Hinata. Ella aún no podía decir nada, todavía estaba sometida aquel hechizo que no podía zafarse...

- Ten..-susurró el rubio cuando le sujetó las manos y le colocó las cintas que aun volaban al son del viento. Sin decir palabra el joven rubio salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a una aturdida Hinata.

A pesar de que hacía tiempo que cubría sus pechos con las cintas, aquel día sentía sus manos torpes, como si ellas no quisieran tapar parte de lo que era, como si no quisiera tapar su esencia. Por primera vez desde que se había metido en aquella cueva de Lobos, pensó que había sido una tontería; si quería ganarse un puesto entre la sociedad masculina como mujer, no debía cubrir su feminidad y tampoco fingir ser un hombre, escupir en el suelo, alabar los pechos grandes o decir groserías sin importar quien las escuchara. Esa no era ella, ese no era su propósito, aunque en aquella sociedad, la única manera de ganarse un puesto... era como lo estaba haciendo, no había otra manera, y si la había ¿Cuál sería?

Terminó de vestirse, peinó su corto cabello, recogió todos los libros y salió de la habitación como Allen, dejando a Hinata escondida debajo de la almohada, con su camisón de saten de color dorado.

El comedor estaba atestado como cada mañana, pero aquel día parecía diferente, como si algo sensacional hubiera pasado. Sin hacerse notar se deslizó hasta una mesa vacía, con sillas libres y lo más alejada posible de la puerta y de cualquier punto visible. Un amable camarero le pidió su pedido, luego con una agradable sonrisa se despidió y pocos minutos ya tenía sobre la mesa, su humeante café con leche y unas tostadas con mermelada. Sonrió al ver que la mermelada sobre su pan, tenía forma de sonrisa, buscó al camarero que servía el desayuno a unas mesas más delante que la de ella. Cuando éste se giró para verla, ella sonrió. Éste avergonzado bajó la mirada y siguió su trabajo. Se estiró en el asiento y comenzó a desayunar, ideando un plan para escaquearse de la voz de Gaara y evitar la presencia del joven Rubio. No quería verle a ninguno de los dos, por miedo a aflojar su determinación a estar en aquel lugar.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, fue poco consciente de que alguien cogía asiento a su lado, cuando estaba apunto de acabarse el café captó la presencia de su acompañante silencioso. A su lado se encontraba tan bello como cada día Itachi; con su sonrisa sexy, su cabello largo recogido en una coleta y su traje negro totalmente impoluto. Al ver que ella le miraba, él le dedico una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que recordara la apasionada noche anterior. Sintió que la sangre se le juntaba en las mejillas e iba llenando todo su rostro de carmín. Tosió deseando que el joven apartara la mirada de ella.

Este día luce hermosa, querida Hinata...-le susurró al oído con una chispa de picardía. Ella se atraganto con la saliva y comenzó a toser, ésta vez de verdad. El rió a carcajadas llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor. El se limitó a sonreír y darle pequeños y secos golpes en la espalda a la joven, que aún se debatía entre el aire y la saliva.

- Estúpido...-logró decir después de estar al filo de una muerte deprimente.

- Me encanta cuando dice eso...-sonrió.

Para su desgracia y alegría, Itachi le acompañó el resto de la mañana, ayudando así que Gaara no pasara a su lado y le obligara a hacer sus deberes. Ya cuando el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, y las clases de Itachi comenzaban, tuvo que dejarla abandonada bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del jardín. Ella tranquila observó el cielo despejado, como las nubes se iban moviendo poco a poco, dejando paso al sol que iba iluminando la tierra por momentos, antes que las nubes le volvieran a tapar. Era un día sumamente agradable, pero sentía que algo estaba apunto de pasar, no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero algo se estaba aproximando.

- ¿Desde cuando es tan amigo del Profesor Uchiha?- preguntó una voz malvada muy cerca de ella. Hinata dio un pequeño salto sorprendida, alejándose totalmente de la voz de su lado.

Delante de ella se encontraba Gaara, con aquel porte de superioridad y aquella satírica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. No pudo contener un escalofrío, que le comenzó en la nuca y le terminó al final de la columna. Respiró un par de veces antes de contestarle de forma seca que ése no era asunto suyo. Él comenzó a amenazarle con que desvelaría su secreto a todo el mundo, por lo que su posición en la Academia se vería rápidamente tachada y después en su casa, sería gravemente sancionada. Cerró los puños conteniendo las ganas de darle un seco golpe, y estuvo apunto de confesar medianamente la escasa relación que tenía con el Uchiha, cuando el joven de cabellos rubios irrumpió de golpe la conversación, creando así un minuto de paz y confianza en Hinata. Antes de que Gaara pudiera reprochar nada, el joven sujetó la mano de Hinata y se la llevó lo más lejos posible de donde estaba el joven de cabellos rojos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, como la vez anterior, tan sólo se observaban, intentando que con el silencio todo se dijera, pero la magia en aquel lugar no existía y si lo era, no les iban a ayudar a expresar lo que decía sus cabezas. Ésta vez, la primera en hablar fue ella...

- Gracias, por sacarme de ahí.- habló con voz suave, pero intentando que sonara totalmente masculina, aunque fue un fracaso total.

- No fue nada, simplemente no podía dejar a una dama en peligro...- contestó el joven con suma sencillez y tranquilidad. Hinata abrió los ojos atónita.

_¿Habrá alguien en la Academia que aún no sepa que soy mujer?_ Grito en su interior, mientras esperaba que el joven se explicara. Aunque sabía que era innecesario, aquella mañana el ya la había visto, por lo que cualquiera explicación sería estúpida y cualquiera escusa que diera ella sería totalmente falsa. Suspiró resignada y se dejó caer sobre una raíz de un árbol. ¿Qué podía decir?¿Qué diría en su defensa? _Simplemente di la verdad_ ,le animó una voz en su interior.

- Si, soy mujer. ¿Algún problema?- gruñó molesta, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de rabia. El joven saltó nervioso y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto que no ...-comenzó a hablar agitado.- más bien, creo que es un honor que una bella dama como usted...este aquí...

- ¿A si?- dijo sorprendida.

- Si, vivir rodeado de hombres no es algo que me desagrade del todo, pero... siempre el punto de una mujer va bien ¿No?- sonrió abiertamente.

Estuvo durante unos segundos analizando aquellas palabras, hasta que poco a poco fue entendiendo lo que el joven quería decir. Ahogó un grito sorprendida cuando lo entendió por completo.

- ¡Eres...!- no terminó las palabras, porque el tan solo asentía una y otra vez desde el principio, intentando que ella no dijera la palabra final.

- Naruto Uzumaki..-se presentó y le ofreció la mano.

- Hi...Allan...- ella le miró y el enarcó una ceja.- Hinata Hyuga...-susurró suavecito.

- Un placer, Hinata.

Las horas iban pasando, el cielo se iba volviendo cada vez más negro y las nubes anteriormente blancas iban adaptando un color gris peligros. De vez en cuando gruñía y hacían que las hojas temblaran en sus ramas, pero tanto Hinata como Naruto, tan sólo observaban los cambios de la naturaleza, sin sentir temor por ello o por mojarse. Simplemente se quedaban ahí sentados, hablando de sus sueños y metas, anhelos y por desgracia terminaron llegando a sus medios: Hinata descubrió que no sólo eran las mujeres estaban sujetas a unas reglas opresoras, sino otras personas que no eran como los demás. El mismo Naruto, no podía ser simplemente quien era, no podía mostrar sus sentimientos al aire libre sin que le trataran como enfermo o como loco. Por lo que ambos, tan sólo luchaban por sus derechos, aunque de forma distinta. Cada uno tenía su batalla personal, pero algo era cierto, entre los dos sus secretos estaban a salvo.

Antes de que las nubes descargaran la tormenta sobre ellos decidieron volver a entrar a la Academia. Mientras caminaban por los jardines, observaban como por la carretera iban llegando carruajes, y como poco a poco preciosas damas iban bajándose, acompañadas de hombres adultos y con cara totalmente satisfecha...

- Oh no...-susurró Naruto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber ella.

- Algo muy malo...

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba totalmente sola, en medio del jardín, siendo observada por varios ojos curiosos, que pertenecían a las bellas damas que pasaban muy cerca de donde se encontraba ella. Una de éstas se le quedó mirando durante un largo rato, luego le dedicó una amable y tímida sonrisa, para luego seguir adelante...

La lluvia comenzó a caer, mojandola totalmente, haciendo que la ropa se le ciñera al cuerpo y reflejara las cintas que bien apretadas tenía sobre el pecho...

No se pudo mover ni gritar, cuando dos grandes manos le taparon la boca y arrastraron hasta la parte más oscura del bosque...

* * *

¡GRACIAS POR LLEGAR AQUÍ! Espero que les haya gustado y que me digan si se entiende =D

Aquí contesto:

Lady-Darkness-Chan: ¡Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando.

Sakusa: ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te guste.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Aquí estoy! Perdón por no subir el antes, pero no tengo alguna excusa posible. Pero ya estoy aquí! Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo!**

**Ja nee~~**

El mismo cielo

Capitulo 7:

El perfume del secuestrador le embriago, de tal manera que hasta un buen rato no pudo identificar quien era el sujeto, que le sujetaba de la cintura con ternura y pasaba la punta de su nariz por su cuello. Tembló al sentir sus labios en su cuello, haciendo que recordara la anterior noche, que paso junto a su lecho agradables recuerdos y deliciosas sensaciones. Lucho por la nube que se había formado en su cerebro, para poder salir y mirar a Itachi, que mantenía un rostro sereno mientras los ojos le brillaban con una increíble pasión. Ella giró sobre si misma, apartándose de los brazos de el y aquellos hechizantes labios. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba en un lugar diferente de todos los jardines de la Academia; era una descampado, con increíbles vistas a la pequeña aldea que se encontraba delante de ellos, los faros de la aldea iluminaban con levedad el horizonte, haciendo que aquel momento fuera mágico y único. Hinata se quedó embelesada observando aquello, olvidando por un breve momento todos los pensamientos que tenía, y una vez más borrando aquella mala sensación en el cuerpo, cuando vio como hermosas damas iban caminando hacía la Academia.

- Vete de aquí...- le susurró al oído mientras entrelazaba sus brazos por el abdomen plano de ella, intentando no tocar con sus manos los senos que mantenía oculto con unas vendas.

- ¿por qué?- quiso saber ella sin apartarse, sin negar aquel cálido gesto que tanto tiempo había querido, aunque jamás lo reconocería.

- Es peligroso...

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, varias voces pronunciando sus nombres comenzaron a volar por el bosque, llamándoles una y otra vez, advirtiéndoles que una tormenta estaría a punto de caer y que una breve reunión estaba por comenzar. Itachi se envaró aún sujetándola, al escuchar como los matorrales se movían.

Hinata se soltó del agarré de él, se separó al momento de que uno de los alumnos de clases superior les miraba con una ceja levantada. No preguntó que hacían ahí, tampoco sonrió de manera complacida, ni nada que quisiera decir que entendía lo que estaba pasando ahí, tan sólo informó que ambos debían volver con urgencia a la Academia, antes que lloviera o comenzara la reunión, que antes previamente había sido anunciada. Itachi habló por Hinata, informando que ahora iban a ir, que se podía marchar. El joven sonrió educadamente, hizo una reverencia y marchó por el mismo lugar donde había caminado para llegar donde estaba en ese momento.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, ésta vez no hubo que esperar un momento de silencio para que los dos hablaran...

- Estás en peligro si te quedas aquí...- dijo Itachi con voz sería y aspecto adusto.

- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber ella, aún sin entender cual era aquel peligro.

- No...- dijo, mientras con pasos lentos y cortos acortaba la distancia entre ellos y le daba un tierno beso.- ..tan sólo...vete...por favor

Quería hacer más preguntas, quería saber porque debía abandonar su sueño por un peligro que ella no veía tan presente, pero algo en las palabras de Itachi, le hicieron entender que en ese lugar no podía estar. Apretó los puños y corrió hasta el interior del bosque, recorriendo los mismo pasos que el joven anterior. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al jardín de la academia. Observó un largo rato dentro de los arbustos, hasta encontrar todo el camino sólo y poder entrar, sin ser vista. Corrió como si la vida dependiera de ella, hasta llegar a las habitaciones. El largo pasillo estaba oscuro, por lo que tuvo que buscar a tientas la puerta de su habitación. Al encontrarla abrió, y al entrar en ella, en el escritorio en un pequeño sobre había una carta...dirigida a ella. Recogió todas las cosas de su habitación, aún dejando la carta encima de la mesa. Dejó todas las cosas ordenadas encima de la cama, al igual qe el uniforme de la academia y toda muestra de que en algún momento estuvo ahí. Por último caminó hasta el escritorio y abrió la carta, el contenido de ésta no le gustó nada.

_Querida Hinata._

_Espero que este sirviendo tus clases con Kurenai, muy pronto recibirás una carta de invitación para una reunión en la Academia Uchiha, quiero que vayas ahí, ya que esa academia se encarga de emparejar a las mejores mujeres de todo el país, con los mejores estudiantes. Espero que no me deshonres y te cases con el joven que te lo pida._

_Tu padre._

Poco a poco los recuerdos de todas las mujeres desfilando en el jardín se le vinieron a la cabeza, se imaginó a ella caminando por ahí, buscando un marido y haciendo exactamente lo que se suponía que debía hacer una mujer. Estuvo tentada en volver a abrir todas sus maletas y tentar a su destino, pero las palabras de Itachi le recordaron que debía marcharse tan lejos como podía... y esa misma noche.

Sujetó su maleta, se colocó la chaqueta y guardó la carta, apagó las luces y abrió la puerta. Estaba apunto de marcharse cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino...

- ¿Dónde piensas ir?...querida Hinata.

* * *

Ya se que me quedó corto, pero prometo que el próximo capitulo será más largo. Nuevamente Gracias por llegar hasta aquíi!

Aquí contesto:

Guest: Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Se Gappy!

Sasuhina.18: ¡Gracias! Pero no te mueras! Respiraaa, respiraaa! Me alegro que te haya gustado el Epilogo de Novios de Terapia jeje. Espero que este capi te guste tambien. Y si, seguiré escribiendo algun SasuHina, ahora tengo uno en mente, pero primero quiero acabar con este. Jejeje Nuevamente graciaas.. Se Gappy!

YA NEEE~~


	8. Capitulo 8

_¡Viernes! Espero que esten pasando un lindo verano, y vacaciones para quien las tenga. Aquí estoy nuevamente, con el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten y que me digan cositas. Sin más les dejo el capi!_

_Ja nee~~_

El mismo cielo

Capitulo 8:

La figura del joven estaba iluminada por una pequeña vela, que reposaba en una mesa no muy lejos de dónde se encontraba ella. Su cabello rojo sucio, las ojeras debajo de los ojos y aquella sonrisa sardónica hacía que cada célula de su cuerpo se estremeciera. No entendí por que él se encontraba ahí, no había ningún sentido, ya que todas las tareas que le le había puesto durante el día, ella ya las había cumplido, por lo que su presencia en ese momento era totalmente desconcertante...

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, le sujeto de la mano y la sacó a volandas por los largos pasillos oscuros, tan sólo iluminados por una mísera vela. El pasillo terminó en una pequeña habitación, con una puerta que daba a la parte posterior de la academia. Gaara abrió la puerta sin ningún esfuerzo, dejando que el aire frío y la lluvia entrara en el recinto...

- márchate...-le ordeno con una voz sorprendentemente dulce.

- ¿Qué?- gimió ella sorprendida.

- Mira Hinata...-le tuteo- Ahora ésta Academia va ser un hervidero de malas palabras, de mentiras y de groserías... así que lárgate.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó aunque ella ya pensaba marcharte.

- Muy pronto lo sabrás...

Y sin más le empujó hasta la puerta, luego la cerró dejándola sola en la interperie y con la lluvia cayendo en sus cuerpo. Atrás suyo se escuchó en gimoteo de un caballo, ensillado y totalmente dispuesto para ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces colocó sus maletas en cada costado del caballo, subió y se alejó a galope del recinto educativo. No miró atrás, tampoco pensó en las palabras del joven de cabellos rojos, tampoco en las hermosas mujeres que rodeaban toda la academia, y mucho menos en su bello y misterioso caballero...

La pequeña casa la recibió con las puertas abiertas, con sus parientes esperando por ella con una toalla en las manos, café caliente y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Tan sólo fue bajar del caballo, que Kurenai le abrazó y pegó a su pecho, mientras Azuma colocaba el caballo dentro del establo que tenían. Ninguno de los tres habló durante un largo tiempo, observándose mutuamente, sintiendo una extraña melancolía en el aire y una efímera felicidad. El caballero fue el primero en ceder, besó los labios de su mujer, acarició la cabeza mojada de su sobrina y se marchó a su habitación, mientas Hinata y Kurenai seguían tomando su café en silencio. Al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación de él se cerraba, las dos se miraron con complicidad y se alejaron a la habitación dedicada tan sólo a las mujeres. La primera en hablar fue la mujer...

- Tu padre vendrá de aquí tres días, dice que debes estar preparada y que le muestres absolutamente todo lo que sabes y has aprendido...-susurró y le dejó la carta que su hermano había escrito.

- Lo supuse...-murmuró mirando la carta, pero realmente no la leía.

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato, sobre todo Hinata, comentándole como era la vida en una Academia repleta de hombres, luego le explico absolutamente todo lo que había aprendido, los amigos que había hecho y de quien se había vuelto a enamorar. Casi avergonzada le comentó la existencia de Itachi, de lo muy enamorada de que estaba de él, y de lo mucho que él sería capaz de hacer por ella. Por último le informó lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Academia, esperanzada de que ella pudiera darle alguna explicación, aunque realmente desconocía si quería conocer la respuesta. La mujer suspiró, se levantó del sofá, se acercó a la ventana y miró a lo lejos, donde se podía ver la enorme mansión de la academia, y como las luces de ésta hacían un halo de luz en el oscuro cielo...

- La Academia Uchiha, no es sólo conocida por sus espléndidos estudiantes...-comenzó hablar con voz suave.- … sino también por su eficacia de tratamientos.

- ¿Tratamientos?

- Supongo que te diste cuenta de que todos son hombres, que la mayoría parecen muy delicados... y bueno...

No hacía falta que siguiera hablando, porque a medida que pasaban los segundos se iba dando cuenta de pequeños detalles que antes no había observando. Era cierto, que estaba demasiado concentrada en hacerse pasar por hombre, que había perdido totalmente la condición de observadora de que tan orgullosa estaba...

La mayoría de los hombres jóvenes que asistían en esa academia, eran demasiado delicados, cuidados, limpios... y el trato entre ellos mismos. _¡El camarero!_ Gimió al recordar la mirada que le había hecho, al igual de como se miraban algunos estudiantes. Poco a poco fue entendiendo a medias todo lo que tanto Itachi como Naruto le habían querido decir...

- Quieren casarlos...con mujeres para...¿curarles?- su voz sonó tan sorprendida y al mismo tiempo asqueada.- ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? Si, son homosexuales por mucho que les pongan una mujer delante...eso no va a cambiar...

- El tratamiento...-repitió Kurenai.

Había escuchado rumores de ciertos alumnos que habían sido llevados a unas salas especiales, que luego salían como cambiados, más ariscos y incluso más violentos. La imagen de Gaara se le cruzó por la cabeza; recordó lo dulce que había sido los primeros días, luego como había cambiado tan súbitamente y como le había tratado ese mismo día...

Después recordó a Naruto, que el mismo quería demostrar que no estaba enfermo, como decían que lo llamaban, pero lo que realmente querían sus padres no era darle una oportunidad, sino querían cambiarlo...

Por primera vez se alegró de ser mujer, de no tener que pasar por aquel calvario y tener que ocultar a quien amaba realmente.

Ninguna de las dos siguió hablando del tema, tampoco es que hacía falta conocer acerca de la academia, todo lo que ella necesitaba saber ya lo sabía... ahora tan sólo tenía que pensar, en el modo de poder librarse de volver ahí...

- ...sabes Tía...-habló después de un rato en silencio.- ...creo que todo el mundo sabía que era mujer...

- ¿Qué?

- ...los homosexuales lo sabían, por eso luchaban para que me fuera de ahí...porque si me quedaba tendría que casarme con otra mujer...o mucho peor...

- ...ver como aquellos hombres las trataban- agregó Kurenai, abrazando a su sobrina, que comenzaba a temblar de terror.

Aquella noche soñó en como habían torturado a Gaara, en como Naruto había sufrido y lo que Itachi debía soportar. Deseó sólo por un momento poder ayudarlos, sacarlos de aquella academia y irse a un lugar mucho mejor, donde sus sentimientos y condición no marcara su régimen de vida. Lamentó terriblemente haber abandonado aquel lugar, si se hubiera quedado por lo menos tendría la certeza que de algún modo los podría ayudar...

Quizás fueron esos sentimientos que le hicieron tener aquella idea, era sin ninguna duda algo mucho menos loco que cortarse el pelo y hacerse pasar por un hombre, pero rompía totalmente toda sus creencias y deseos, pero sentía que si lo hacía, quizás muchas personas serían mucho mejor...

Los tres días de rigor pasaron, su padre, madre y hermana aparecieron en la casa de Kurenai, con sus trajes caros, porte aristocrático y mirada desdeñosa ante aquellas personas de sueldo medio, que vivían sembrando y viviendo de lo que ganaban. Tanto Kurenai como Azuma se comportaron de una manera correcta cortes, ofreciéndole las mejores habitaciones de la pequeña casa y haciendo que aquella corta estancia fuera la mejor.

Hinata se vistió con su mejor gala, se peinó el cabello que ya había crecido lo suficiente, se arregló y preparó la mejor sonrisa que tenía. Caminó hasta la sala donde su familia la estaba esperando, ella agachó la cabeza, saludo y se sentó junto a su hermana menor, que era una copia de ella, pero unos tres años más pequeña...

Al caer la tarde el cabeza de familia acompañó a las dos damas al carruaje y marcharon hacia la Academia, donde tendrían que encontrar marido y en cierto modo, aunque su padre no lo supiera, ayudar a jóvenes a coger el camino supuestamente correcto y sano.

Nuevamente aquel enorme edificio apareció delante de ella, invitándola a pasar, ésta vez como una joven y elegante dama. Era consciente que la mayoría de los jóvenes de ahí, podrían reconocerla, por lo que se había inventado un primo lejano, que tenía su misma apariencia y que por motivos de salud abandonó la academia. Era consiente que era una escusa pésima, pero era la mejor que tenía.

Una vez más bajó del carruaje y entró al recibidor, dónde meses atrás había entrado como Allen, y ésta vez volvía a entrar pero como una mujer, quizás con deseos diferentes, pero con los mismo pensamientos... y quizás nueva esperanzas.

No había posibilidad alguna que su plan surtiera efecto, y más si ella cooperaba, pero por lo menos debía intentarlo, después de todo... las dos tenían mucho que perder.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Se entendió todo? Si hay algo que no queda claro, saben que son bienvenidos a decirlo, toda comentario es bien recibido. Espero que les haya gustado y que sean felices.

Aquí contesto:

Sakusa: De nada, es una gran alegría para mi que lo leas y encima que te guste. No puedo ser más feliz. Aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes, también que se te resuelvan las dudas que puedas tener. Se muy feliizz! =D

Sasuhia.18: Oh! Siento que el capitulo sea corto, éste intenté que fuera más largo, espero que lo sea... ya que realmente nunca se si es suficiente o no. El programa de open office, me trollea... Si, adivinaste que era Gaara. Espero que este capítulo te guste también, y que vaya poco a poco resolviendo incógnitas. Gracias por tu apoyo! Y sip, pronto escribiré el otro Fic. Seguramente será más pronto que tarde... Se muy feliiizzz! =D

Bueno, aquí os dejo.

Espero que sean felices. BYEE


	9. Capitulo 9

No es viernes... pero ¡es sabado! si, algo normal, lo se... ¡gracias! a todos por llegar aquí, espero que este capítulo os guste y que sigan leyendo. Arigatooo~~

El mismo cielo

Capitulo 9:

A pesar de las tantas veces que había caminado por esos pasillos, rodeada de gente conocida, entre interesantes conversaciones, no podía dejar de pensar, que aquellos tiempos habían terminado y que en ese momento todo era diferente. No era la misma persona, a pesar de que las almas fueran las mismas. En ese tiempo el parecía un chico, y en ese momento lucía con orgullo sus grandes senos ocultos en un precioso y caro vestido lila de ceda, con el cabello largo y suelto, maquillada lo justo y necesario que ella consideraba. Y ante todo, con un objetivo muy distinto al que solía tener, en ese tiempo pasado.

Las puertas de un gran salón se abrieron, dejando entrar la luz a los oscuros pasadillos, iluminando no sólo a ella, sino también a la larga fila de mujeres atrás suya, y a su lado su pequeña hermana Hanabi, que sujetaba con fuerza un pequeño abanico color caoba. Se lamentó por un momento que ella tuviera que vivir su mismo destino, a pesar de que ambas tenían objetivos distintos.

Un hombre mayor, de cabellos largos color blanco, extrañas pinturas en la cara y una risa perversa, se acercaba a ellas. Al ser Hinata la primera, tuvo el deber y la educación, de bajar la cabeza y hacer una reverencia de respeto. Aunque respeto era lo último que le tenía, aquel hombre, de caro traje y sonrisa perversa. Sin preguntar le sujetó la mano y le acercó hasta el centro de la sala.

- ¡Aquí tenemos a la primogénita de la familia Hyuga! - habló con voz fuerte, mientras seguía sujetando su mano y la paseaba a lo largo de el corro de hombres que se encontraban en aquella enorme y delicada sala.- Su padre nos informó que tiene una gran devoción por las tareas de hogar, un instinto maternal enorme y ganas de casarse...

Los hombres que se encontraban en la sala, comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, mientras cada uno colocaba una expresión lasciva en su rostro. Hinata tembló, no quería quedarse más tiempo ahí, no necesitaba que la exhibieran de aquel modo, como si fuera un animal por el cual pujar. Intentó no cambiar la serena expresión de su rostro, debía ser fuerte y conseguir su meta. Observó por la sala, esperando encontrar alguna cara conocida, pero la mayoría era chicos que jamás había visto, por lo que supuso que eran heterosexuales, y si había alguien que anteriormente había sido homosexual, acabaría escogiendo a una mujer, con cero cualidades en la cocina, cama o cualquier otra quehacer doméstico.

Un joven de rostro amigable, cerró la puerta dejando al resto de mujer fuera, se abrió paso entre la multitud y en el centro del corro colocó una silla, que era para Hinata, que tristemente había terminado cediendo por el miedo. Sentía que las piernas iban a ceder contra su cuerpo, que terminaría rota en lágrimas y lamentando haber hecho caso a Itachi y Gaara. Estaba apunto de rendirse cuando nuevamente las puertas de la sala se abrieron, ésa vez comenzaron a entrar jóvenes con el celo fruncido, con los puños cerrados y pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente. Hinata los reconoció a todos, pero no se sintió feliz. Sabía lo que aquellos gestos de dolor significaban, y sobre todo, el hecho de que estuvieran en esa sala en ese momento. No le gusto. Bajó la cabeza apenada al encontrar entre aquellos malsufridos rostros a Gaara, Naruto y ante todo a Itachi, que la miraban con los ojos abiertos, con los labios apretados en una mueca de enfado.

- ¡Yo quiero casarme con ella!- gritó Naruto, mientras se abría paso entre los rostros encolerizados y molestos de sus compañeros de guerra matrimonial.

Un silencio abrupto se formó, dejando palabras en boca de todos, que nadie logró llegar a decir, puesto que Naruto se abrió camino entre la multitud, hasta acercarse donde se encontraba Hinata, sentada en la silla, con las piernas temblorosas y lívida de miedo. No tardó en sujetarla de la cintura y alzarla en un vuelo, alejándola de las miradas de los hombres y ante todo, estrechándola con cuidado entre su cálido pecho. Ella no pudo evitar llorar.

- Así que eras tu...-susurró.

Antes de querer darse cuenta, ambos estaban fuera de la sala de carnada, sin ojos acusadores y lascivos mirándolos. Él dejó a Hinata sobre un cómodo sofá, dejando que ella volviera a respirar, a sentirse cómoda en su propio cuerpo y así poder hablar. Aunque no hacía mucha falta que lo hiciera, en el mismo momento que él la vio sentada en aquel lugar, pudo leer en su mirada los planes que tenía. Sin decir nada le abrazó, mientras escondía su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro, ella sonrió y le entrelazó los brazos en la espalda, fundiéndose en un abrazo, que quería mostrar mucho más que amistad, pero menos que amor. En ese instante, ambos eran como mejores amigos, tanto que casi se podía considerar hermanos.

- Ahora tan sólo queda Gaara...- murmuró mientras dirigía la mirada al largo y oscuro pasillo, dónde nerviosa estaría su hermana, esperando su mismo destino.

Conocía a la perfección a su padre; Hanabi era su preferida, por lo que no aceptaría que se casara con nadie inferior a ella, y mucho menos alguien capaz de golpeara o hacerle sufrir, por lo que ella terminaría con un hombre bueno, amable y sumamente cariñoso, algo que Hanabi odiaba desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Ella no quería encadenarse a ningún hombre sin ambición, necesitaba estar junto a alguien que le hiciera sentir las maravillas de ser mujer, de hacerla sentir feliz y ante todo, que le dejara tener un espacio en su propio mundo...

Estuvieron durante un minuto en silencio, ideando un plan para poder hacer que Gaara eligiera a Hanabi, así lograr que ambas estuvieran libres al igual que ellos dos.

El banquete había comenzado. La sala del comedor estaba organizada en ocho secciones, cada una para recibir a las familias que pronto se comenzarían a unir. Algo que la Academia estaba totalmente preparada. Después de la subasta de mujeres, organizaban una cena con cada familia, esperando que los lazos se formaran y así ganar más renombre por las buenas uniones que hacía la academia Uchiha.

Hinata entró a la sala, junto a Naruto, que lucía extrañamente nervioso. Algo raro, debido que ambos estaban destinados a casarse, desde que sus familias así lo habían decidido, pero desde que la familia Uzumaki había decidido enviar a Naruto a aquella academia, el contrato nupcial se había roto. Aunque en aquel tiempo ambas familias habían estado en contacto volviendo a hacer la unión, al mismo tiempo enviando a Hinata a aquel lugar, para que éste se viera obligado a pedirle la mano y a formalizar lo que ya estaba planeado.

Los dos fueron caminando con pasos tranquilo por el gran comedor, observando las ocho secciones, a cada familia sentada y hablando de forma discreta y organizada. Ambos se detuvieron al final de la sala, dónde los últimos dos cubículos ya estaba ocupados con dos personas que ambos se quedaron contemplando...

- Ahí está...-susurró Naruto con voz rota. Hinata miró al cubículo, donde sentado en una posición incómoda se encontraba Itachi, y a su lado un joven de la edad de ellos, con el ceño fruncido y poco dispuesto a mirar a una joven de cabellos rosas sentada delante de ella.- ...yo...

- No tienes que decir más...-susurró ella y le sujetó la mano con fuerza.- conmigo no tendrás que fingir nada.- le aseguró.

A pesar que en ningún momento hablaron en voz alta, ambos chicos observados se volvieron y le miraron. Fue un segundo cargado de sentimiento, rencor y sumo dolor. Antes de que pudiera hablar, el padre de Hinata les llamó la atención, obligandolos a tomar asiento y así empezar con las cosas formales y todo los papeles, ya que esa misma noche tendrían que hacerlo por doble partida.

Entraron al cubículo, se sentaron en los únicos dos puestos libres y miraron a su alrededor. Al lado de Hinata estaba sentada Hanabi, con los ojos llorosos y deseando huir de aquel lugar, y al lado de ella Gaara, al igual que la expresión de su hermana. Ninguno de los dos querían estar ahí, ninguno de los dos se querían enlazar, pero para poder ser felices debían hacerlo. Los dos lo sabían y Hinata haría lo posible para que así fuera. Había metido a su hermana en ello, aunque su padre mucho antes de que ella lo ideara ya lo tenía pensado. Si los Hyugas se unían con la familia Sabaku y Uzumaki, su situación social aumentaría, al igual que sus ingresos y todo lo demás. Las dotes que ofrecían por ellas, eran tan grandes como las de una noble de alta encurnia, y ellas lo sabían.

Las bodas se celebraron; las novias se encontraban esperando en una habitación, aún con los vestidos del diario, mientras su madre hablaba en voz en grito con las costureras y las personas que se encargarían de idear el vestido perfecta para sus únicas hijas. Al ser las novias, no se les tenía permitido asistir a los arreglos, debían esperar pacientemente, en una habitación, hasta que todo estuviera organizado, ponerse el vestido y aceptar a sus maridos respectivos.

- Gaara es tierno, tranquila...- habló Hinata, intentando consolar a su hermana, que era sabedora de la aventura en la academia Uchiha de su hermana.- ...si su padre no le vuelve a enviar ahí, jamás te hará daño...además es Gay.

- ¡No lo digas así!- gritó horrorizada su hermana al escuchar tal afirmación.

- No te tocará.

Y la conversación terminó ahí. Las costureras entraron a la habitación y comenzaron su labor de volver a unas damas en ángeles de blanco. Ninguna de las dos comento nada, mientras las agujas le rozaban la piel, o le tiraban el pelo con el cepillo, o la cera les quemaba la piel. El silencio duró incluso cuando debían decir "si quiero".

Tan pronto como la ceremonia se celebró todos los invitados volvieron a sus hogares, dejando a las damas con sus maridos y deseándole la mejor felicidad juntos.

Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en su carruaje, esperando alejarse de la iglesia y comenzar una vida nueva juntos, tenían muy claro lo que querían hacer, comenzar de cero y junto a las personas que realmente amaban, pero sería muy difícil cuando eran recién casado y recién salidos de una academia prácticamente reformatoria.

El carruaje comenzó a moverse, pero no marchó por el camino deseado, puesto que debían ir a la casa familiar de los Uzumaki, tal cual como había acordado en la cena pre-nupcial. El cochero no dijo nada mientras conducía a los caballos por un camino pedregoso y rodeado de árboles enormes. Parecía que el paisaje no iba a cambiar cuando llegaron a un terreno plano y a lo lejos una enorme mansión con la misma insignia de los Uchihas...

Algo dentro de ellos se revolvió... y no era por la alegría.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si no ha quedado claro alguna cosa, por favor no duden en decírmelo. GRACIAS POR LEER.

Aquí contesto:

Guest: ¡Gracias! Se me había olvidado totalmente ese detallito, muchas gracias por decírmelo...realmente. Me encanta que te guste mi fic, espero que te siga gustando. Gracias. Se feliz.

Sasuhina.18: ¡Gracias! Lamento que te haga tener más dudas, pero quiero que sepas que siempre me las podrás comentar y yo te intentaré contestar en la medida de lo posible, sin desvelarte partes de la historia, porque si así fuera.. no tendría gracias ¿no? Jeje, soy malvada lo se. Si, en esa epoca la gente, era un poco estupida, pero que se le va a hacer, no podemos cambiar nuestro pasado... en fin, espero que te guste este capitulo. Gracias. Se muuy feliz.

Lady-darkness-chan: ¡Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando.

Y bien, ya me dirán...sean felices.


	10. Capitulo 10

Hola! Estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulooo! Gracias a todos por leer! Espero que les gustee! Ya neee~~

EL Mismo Cielo

Capitulo 10:

A pesar de que estaban casados, ninguno de los dos actuaba como tal, las únicas muestras de cariño que habían entre ellos, eran las miradas tímidas y el sujetar de manos mientras iban caminando por los elegantes pasillos de esa gran mansión. El cochero no les había dicho nada antes de que se perdiera entre los árboles del bosque, tampoco el hombre de aspecto serio que les recibió en la entrada y les guió hasta sus habitaciones, les comentó nada, al igual que la falta de amor entre ambos jóvenes. De vez en cuando Hinata observaba como el mayordomo enviaba una mirada de lástima al joven rubio. No sabía si sentirse ofendida o enfadada. Era consciente que entre las cientos de mujeres que habían en la Academia, ella era sin ninguna duda, una de las menos llamativas. En comparación con las demás, ella era una mariposa sólo con un color, y las demás con grandes formas en sus alas y manchas, de tonos alegres y vistosos. Su pálido azul, no podía ser comparado con nadie. Era un hecho, pero tampoco se sentía inferior. Por esa misma razón, que aquel hombre panzón, de mirada cansada y piel arrugada, le mirara con aquella con aquella pena le irritaba. Cansada se paró en seco en medio del largo y iluminado pasillo, le soltó la mano a Naruto y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de donde se suponía que debían ir.

Era consciente que carecía de sentido de la orientación, además había que agregar que todos los pasillos de la mansión eran parecidos, todos del mismo tono, con la misma decoración y el mismo aroma. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en otro lugar, mismamente ordenado y decorado, pero ella tenía la seguridad que estaba en la otra punta de la casa. Suspiró un par de veces, y comenzó a buscar otro camino un poco más diferente que los demás: Entre aquella gama de colores semejantes, había una extraña puerta blanca, tan limpia y delicada que desentonaba en aquel festival de monotonos. Se acercó como hipnotizada. Sin pensar en sus modales o en la intimidad, abrió la puerta y entró, a su parecer, a la mejor y más bonita habitación que había visto nunca; Era grande, espaciosa, de tonos azules claros, con un gran ventanal totalmente desprovisto de cortinas, por lo que la luz natural iluminaba cada rincón de la habitación. Había una enorme cama con un gran colchón, sabanas de terciopelo rojo, almohadas y cojines grandes y esponjosos, al lado de la enorme ventana un gran escritorio, ordenado con gusto y de manera fácil de encontrar todo. En el centro de dicho lugar, había una libreta de color carmín, encima una pluma y un poco más alejado una vela. Hinata envuelta por la maravilla del momento siguió observando la habitación, sorprendiéndose por cada cosa nueva que veía, descubriendo pequeños detalles y ante todo, intentando descubrir quien vivía en esa habitación. Aunque realmente sabía que debía ser alguien de la familia Uchiha, pero tampoco los conocía a todos, sabía que era un gran linaje, que tenían tantos familiares como pelos durante toda tu vida, por lo que hacer un juicio de quien vivía ahí, era prácticamente imposible, además porque carecía de cualquier objeto de valor o personal, a excepción de la libreta encima de la mesa. Repentinamente cansada por tanta maravilla se dejó caer encima de la cama, una vez más, descuidó su papel de mujer, su formas o incluso la delicadeza de dormir de una dama. Simplemente se dejó llevar al camino de los sueños, y escaparse por un minuto, de la vida de casada que le esperaba...

Llovía. Estaba plenamente segura de ello, pero había algo, un sonido más que no coordinaba con el murmullo de la lluvia, o el ronroneo de las ramas de los árboles. Apretó los ojos más intentando concentrarse en aquel sonido extraño. Después de un largo rato y con un leve dolor de cabeza, comprendió que era el susurró de una nana. Alguien estaba cantando muy cerca de ella. Quería abrir los ojos, pero tenía miedo. Había entrado a una habitación de alguien, y para colmo se había quedado dormida en la cama del señor desconocido, por lo que, si el propietario de ese lugar, era quien estaba cantando, nada bueno podría traer que se despertara en ese momento. Intentó entrar en el sueño una vez más, pero aquella dulce voz, el extraño perfume que traía la brisa del interior de la mansión y esa extraña electricidad que le corría por los dedos, no le dejaba tranquila. Por muy absurda que se sintiera, tenía la mera sensación que conocía al propietario de la habitación y de aquella voz... tentada abrió los ojos y se levantó con cuidado, hasta poder ver, cerca de la ventana a un hombre, alto de espalda generosa y cabello oscuro...

Itachi...-susurró su nombre. Aunque sabía que era innecesario decir lo obvio. El nombrado se giró y le miró con ojos triste, pero horriblemente tiernos. Eso le dolió.

¿Te desperté?- quiso saber con voz tierna y preocupada.

Quería preguntar que hacía ella en ese lugar, necesitaba saber que él no estaba involucrado en su presencia ahí, porque si así era, si el le pedía que se divorciara de Naruto para casarse con el, tenía la seguridad de que lo haría, pero al hacerlo, todo su plan para la felicidad de Naruto se rompería, todo su plan para ayudar a su buen amigo que fuera feliz y libre, se vendría abajo...

Dime... dime que no eres tu.- le pidió antes de que el se acercara con paso lentos y rápidos hasta donde estaba ella.

¿Por qué?- quiso saber, aunque ambos sabían que no tendrían respuesta.

Itachí acarició la piel sonrosada de sus mejillas, luego paso la nariz por su cuello hasta llegar a sus oídos y terminar en sus labios, después la beso, una y otra vez, de forma delicada, suave sin prisa, pero una vez más y como otros tantos besos que habían tenido, se volvieron apasionados y avariciosos de más. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el estaba encima de ella, mirándola con ojos llenos de amor, lujuria y algo de celos. Por suerte el vestido de Hinata era difícil de quitar, y aún cuando ambos estaba sedientos del cuerpo del otro, no pudieron quitar las cintas que cubrían su cintura o rajar la hermosa tela de color canela. El la miró con tristeza y ella rió. No podía hacerlo, por mucho que quisieran. Ella estaba casada... y el adulterio era condenado con la muerte, aunque su marido fuera homosexual. Ella era mujer, y así eran las reglas.

A pesar de que el tiempo seguía corriendo, Hinata se quedo al lado de Itachi, hablando de temas variados, de como serían sus vidas a partir de ese momento, de como ella aguantaría el matrimonio o como haría para fingir que no amaba a otra persona. Eran preguntas que ella no se había planteado, quizás por falta de tiempo o quizás, simplemente por miedo. Simplemente había actuado siguiendo un impulso, y en ese momento, se veía casada, con un marido y con unas obligaciones por ser mujer... como consumar el matrimonio. Aquella idea le resultó desagradable, no sólo para ella, sino para su amigo que no sentiría nada en acariciarla o besárla, quizás más que algo triste, sería una ofensa... la estaría simplemente usando como un objeto, algo para que dejara claro que ya había sido marcada por su marido... aunque realmente, ella virgen ya no era.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?- recuperó el hilo de los pensamientos y las preguntas más importantes que tenía en la cabeza.

No lo se...-murmuró.

¿He de tener miedo?

Si fuera tu, saltaría ahora mismo por la ventana...-dibujó una mueva burlona en sus labios.-...pero se que como no lo harás...-ella sonrió.- ...tan sólo te podré ayudar estando aquí contigo...

¿Por qué?- quiso saber ella repentinamente asustada.

No quieras saber más... todavía.

Sin más le volvió a besar en los labios, pero no esperó a que ella le contestara. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, la volvió a mirar como preparándola para ser vista en ese momento. Ella suspiró, se levantó y arregló su vestido doblado y el cabello desordenado. Volvió a adoptar una postura serena y salió de la habitación acompañada por Itachi a su lado. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el recorrido, hasta que se encontraron con Naruto y el mayordomo de mirada extraña. Itachi obligó al hombre que los dejara solos y el fue quien les acompañó hasta el final del trayecto. De nada hablaron, puesto que los casados desconocían que hacían en aquella mansión, cuando realmente debían estar en otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí...

El final del pasillo llegó, con el una enorme puerta cerrando el caminó y mostrando el único lugar a donde podían ir. Las puertas se abrieron y los tres entraron en un riguroso silencio...

Padre, aquí les traigo a nuestros invitados de honor...-habló Itachi con voz educada y terriblemente distante.

Muchas gracias hijo...

La voz provenía de lo más alejado de la habitación. Hinata y Naruto se sujetaron de la mano con disimulo y comenzaron a adentrarse en la sala, hasta poder ver el rostro del propietario de la voz; era un hombre de edad avanzada, con cabello negro lleno de canas, rostro arrugado, ojos hostiles y labios fuertemente cerrados y dejando claro su duro carácter. A su lado, se encontraba una mujer también de su misma edad, con cabellos largos, oscuros, piel blanca y sonrisa agradable. Parecían dos polos opuestos, el hombre duro y la mujer serena. Hinata pensó en su tía y su tío, ambos eran polos pero se complementaban a la perfección. Si ella debía casarse, lo haría con alguien así. Involuntariamente miró a Itachi, gesto que Naruto notó apretándole la mano con fuerza. Hinata volvió a mirar enfrente y dibujo una sonrisa lastimera.

Supongo que ambos tienen preguntas ¿no?- habló nuevamente el hombre, ésta vez su tono era más grave y rudo. Hinata miró al hombre con calma, dando a entender que así sera.- pero estoy aún más seguro que mi querida Hyuga aun tiene más dudas...¿cierto?

¿Perdone?- al final habló Hinata, un poco desorientada. Miró a su marido que tenía la vista puesta a sus pies, como si mirar aquel hombre le resultara doloroso.

Querida, no quiero asustarle con el pasado de su marido... aunque estoy segura que eso no le interesa en absoluto ¿me equivoco?- Hinata no supo que contestar, aunque se olía algo.- los alumnos de la Academia Uchiha, son realmente importantes para mi... por lo que elijo a uno de los mejores, para ver como es el resultado de sus estudios y …

A pesar de que el Uchiha dejó sin palabras lo último, Hinata pudo comprender de que iba su estancia ahí. Sintió un nudo en el corazón, parecía que la pesadilla para su amigo y su presencia en la Academia Uchiha jamás iban a ser borrados. Si ambos estaban ahí, no era por equivocación del carruaje, si no porque los padres de Naruto,no estaban seguro que su hijo hubiera cambiado totalmente su conducta sexual... en otras palabras: Naruto estaba a prueba. Hinata quiso gritar, negarse y decir que para que su matrimonio fuera bien, debían alejarse lo máximo de la familia Uchiha, pero sabía que si lo hacía quedaría expuesta a unos conocimientos que como mujer no debía saber. Aguantó las palabras encerradas en su garganta, le sujetó la mano con fuerza a Naruto y siguió mirando al hombre...

Así que mis queridos invitados, deseo que su estancia aquí sea del todo agradable y placentera...- la última palabra llevaba una carga sexual que puso los pelos de punta a Hinata.

Muy amable...

Al salir de la habitación junto con Naruto, recordó durante un rato la opción de saltar por la ventana que le había ofrecido Itachi. En ese momento no le pareció del todo absurda, pero sabía que si lo hacía... Naruto sería expuesto y ella también.

* * *

¿Y bien? Realmente para mi gusto me quedo un poco flojo, no quede del todo satisfecha, pero prometo que el siguiente sera mejor y habrá más romanceee! GRACIAS POR LEER

AQUÍ RESPONDO

Sasuhina.18: Soy malvada! MUAHAHAH! (lástima, aquí no tengo el icono de mi risa malvada...úù) Si, nuestro Sasuke salio del armario... si, esta bastante mal desperdiciado...pero bueno xD en otro fic lo haré totalmente machote. Sip, voy a complicarle las cosas un poquito más, así que no sea todo tan facilito. Si se quieren han de sufrir. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Se muy feliz.

Sakusa: Aquí esta el capitulo! Gracias por leer"! Se feliz.

BIEN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. YA NOS VEMOOOSS! CIAOO~~


	11. Capítulo 11

**Hola! Nuevamente aquí, con el capítulo 11. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Y espero que éste capítulo les siga gustando como los demás. Nuevamente ARIGATOO!**

**El mismo cielo  
**

Capitulo 11:

El primer mes en aquella fría mansión paso de forma extraña; con grandes intervalos de angustia, pequeños puntos de amor y demasiadas dosis de presión. La nueva pareja sentía que era juzgada a todas horas, cualquier cosa que hiciera o cualquier palabra que pronunciaban. Tenían que estar siempre juntos, diciendo palabras dulces o amorosas, mostrándose tiernos y cariñosos, mientras veían como su verdadero amor fruncía el ceño molesto y abandonaba la habitación, haciendo así que la pareja sintiera como parte de su alma se iba marchando poco a poco junto a ellos...

Los dedos de Itachi recorrían el camino de su espalda desnuda, mientras ella observaba como los árboles se movían y chocaban unos con otros, alertando que la tormenta se avecinaba. Realmente aquello quería decir algo bueno, si comenzaba a llover, tendrían más tiempo de estar juntos, más palabras que decir y más abrazos que compartir. Quizás era algo arriesgado con los criados rondando por la casa, con la mujer de Sasuke buscando a su marido, o con los ojos curiosos de la madre de Itachi. Pero aún así, sabiendo que Fugaku no se encontraba en la casa... ¿Cómo dejar marchar una oportunidad así?¿Cómo no pasar el tiempo junto a la persona destinada? Hinata intentó contener la risa cuando los labios de Itachi pasaron cerca de sus nalgas y su mano rozando su cintura. Esos pequeños juegos, siempre terminaban de la misma manera, algo que ambos amaban con locura y que deseaba a cada momento del día. Estaban apunto de dejarse llevar por la pasión cuando la puerta sonó; eran tres pequeños golpes, seguido de un silencio y después otro golpe...

¡Mierda!- farfullo Itachi bajo las sabanas, respirando entre los muslos de Hinata y mirando parte de su feminidad, que tan sólo el había conocido.

Shh..-le regañó ella.- ...te juro que volveré.- Llevó las manos bajo las sabanas y sujeto el rostro cálido de Itachi entre sus manos, con dulzura lo atrajo hasta ella y le beso en los labios. Sonrió.- te amo.

Me gusta que me tutees...-le correspondió el beso.

Con cuidado se deslizo por las sabanas de seda hasta tocar el frío suelo con sus pies descalzos. Buscó entre la oscuridad de la habitación su ropa interior y su vestido, tirados por el suelo y ocultos bajo la negrura de la noche. Itachi, acostado en la cama observaba como la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa que había conocido, se iba marchando poco a poco de su lado. Sentía como el aire de la habitación se volvía escaso, como las tinieblas se iban apoderando de la habitación y como su gran corazón se iba encogiendo poco a poco. Amaba a esa mujer, de tal manera que incluso las horas que pasaba con ella, eran escasas. Necesitaba el tiempo eterno para poder demostrarle, lo mucho que le necesitaba, lo muy importante que era su mirada serena, sus palabras sinceras y su maravilloso y listo cerebro. Como siendo así de especial... ¿nadie se había dado cuenta?

Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de la cama, corrió hasta la puerta y segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera la cerró con la palma de la mano y sujetó de la cintura de Hinata, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y exhalando su aroma por última vez...

Te amo...-susurró.- te amo, te amo... te amo.

Por favor...-pidió ella, sintiendo como las fuerzas le iban abandonado.- no me lo hagas mas difícil...

Te amo...-volvió a decir una y otra vez, aún manteniendo la mano en la puerta y la otra en la cintura de ella.

¡Hinata, date prisa!- chillo Naruto al otro lado de la puerta, con voz ahogada.

Apartó la mano de Itachi de su cintura y abrió la puerta, dejándolo atrás, desolado y con el rostro partido en pequeños fragmentos de dolor. A pesar de que la tormenta había comenzado, a pesar de que las calles se habían llenado de agua y el cielo gruñía, era consciente que Fugaku llegaría a la casa, exigiría ver a las dos parejas y que éstas les contaran su vida intima con todo detalle, después le sonreiría con alegría y cada uno volvería a su vida de marques o lord. Tanto Naruto como Hinata lo sabían, debían hacerlo. Debían ir a la habitación, observar la cama matrimonial, con dosel lila, el gran colchón lleno de flores y rosas, y las velas aromáticas encendidas en todos los rincones de la habitación. Esa habitación no había cambiado desde el primer día que llegaron ahí, aún no habían estrenado la cama... a pesar de que pronto harían dos semanas de casados, el matrimonio no se había consumido. Era algo imposible, no solo sentimentalmente, sino biologicamente. Hinata sólo podía ver a Naruto como un hermano, alguien que deseas cuidar y que desear que sea feliz, nada más y nada menos. Jamás, podría verlo como un amante. El mero hecho de verlo desnudo, le causaba un completo desagrado, al igual que el a ella. Ambos conocían el cuerpo desnudo del otro, pero a pesar de eso... no podían llegar a más, aunque quisieran para ser libres... simplemente no podían. Era imposible... era desagradable...

El cabeza del clan se encontraba sentado en su gran butaca de color vino, mientras sujetaba una cristalina copa con un líquido marfileño, y miraba severamente a los recién casados. Entre ellos, se encontraba Sasuke, con su habitual porte distante y seco, junto a su lado Sakura, con una gran y sincera sonrisa en los labios. Ambos se sujetaban la mano, pero en esa imagen no había amor, ni cariño. Parecía que Sasuke sufría al hacerlo, como si la pálida y delicada mano de la joven le quemara, pero aún así... lo hacía.

Naruto y Hinata, en cambio estaban parados uno al lado de otro, rozando sus hombros, con postura relajada pero el rostro contorsionado por el desagrado y la humillación. ¿Qué mentira podrían decir ese día?

Mi marido es increíble... me hace sentir mujer en todos los sentidos de la palabra- comenzó la narración Sakura, como cada día después de haber tenido sexo sin pasión con su marido.- no tengo palabras para describir lo satisfecha que estoy.- sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un vivo color carmesí, mientras sus ojos paseaban nerviosos por toda la habitación.

Fugaku miraba a su hijo pequeño, esperando que él diera el parte del acto sexual, pero éste se mantenía callado, con el rostro tranquilo y los ojos fijos en algún punto invisible de la habitación. Sakura siguió narrando las formas como lo habían hecho, la manera que Sasuke besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo y la voz ronca que ponía cada vez que ambos llegaban al orgasmo. Algo fácil para los hombres, puesto que tan sólo se trataba de estímulo... pero para las mujeres algo un poco más difícil, pero aún sabiendo eso Sasuke hacía llegar a su mujer a niveles peligrosos del placer, algo que desgarraba a Naruto por dentro, sabiendo que todas esas caricias debían ser para el, todas aquellas dulces palabras eran para el... sabiendo todo eso, no podía entender como Sasuke no hacía nada...

¿Por qué no es como tu y Itachi?- susurró en voz baja, sabiendo que tan sólo su mujer lo podía escuchar.

Animo...

En aquel momento, cometieron el primer error en todo su matrimonio. Quizás fue un mínimo, pero el que marcaría el punto y aparte de su vida en aquel lugar.

Hinata sin pensarlo dos veces le sujetó la mano, de aquella forma que tan solo se lo das a los amigos, algo que todo el mundo conoce pero que nadie lo dice. Los ojos de Fukagu disimuladamente se colocaron en las manos de ellos, frunció el ceño molesto y cortó a la joven de cabello rosa, para exigir que dieran el parte del sexo de la otra pareja...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, esperando que la iluminación divina acudiera a ellos, que un relámpago cruzara el cielo y hiciera que todas las luces de la mansión se apagaran, momento que ellos utilizaría para huir y no volver nunca jamás, pero si hacían eso estarían admitiendo que su destino jamás cambiaría...

El rubio estaba apunto de dar la escusa del día, cuando las puertas del despacho se abrieron, dejando pasar al primogénito de los Uchihas, éste lucia cansado y algo triste, pero su ropa planchada, su cabello recogido atado en una cola y sus ojos oscuros serenos decían totalmente lo contrario. Sin hablar se dirigió hasta donde estaba su padre, éste le frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, por lo que ambos miraron a las parejas esperando el veredicto...

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pensó Hinata horrorizada. No podía fingir amor hacia Naruto, cuando su verdadero amor estaba mirándola con aquellos ojos que la hacían morir. Otro error que Fugaku captó...

¿Y bien? - preguntó el cabeza del clan.- ¿Qué postura?¿Cuantos climax?¿Baño o cama?

Hinata sentía que aquel hombre la violaba con las palabras, como si con la mirada desnudara su cuerpo y buscara algún signo de pasión. Estaba totalmente segura que encontraría, pero signos de pasión de otro hombre, de alguien que no era su marido y que realmente la amaba. Naruto sujetó la mano de Hinata con más fuerza.

Hoy no pudimos...

¿Otra vez?

La otra pareja se quedó mirando a los questionados. Sakura tan sólo les miraba con pena, deseando que llegaran al momento de la felicidad, como ella junto a su marido. Por otro lado, Sasuke tan sólo miraba sorprendido a Naruto, que mantenía una actitud serena, pero al mismo tiempo temblando en su interior. Quiso por un momento acercarse a él y abrazarlo, poder expresarle lo mucho que le amaba, las ganas que tenía de estar junto a él, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo, pánico al pensar que pasaría con él si descubrían sus verdaderos sentimientos. Una vez más, arrepentido y abatido bajó la cabeza y abandonó la habitación a pasos fuertes, dejando a su amado bajo el yugo de su padre...

La reunión había terminado, el veredicto había sido el mismo y las órdenes habían sido bastante claras. El primero en abandonar la habitación, había sido Itachi, con aspecto más relajado y seguro de si mismo, después Naruto, con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies. Hinata estaba apunto de abandonar la habitación cuando Fugaku habló...

Allen... ¿cierto?- susurró.

Hinata sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo se congelaba, como la sangre dejaba de circular por las venas, y como si un liquido frío le cubriera por todo el cuerpo. Los músculos se pusieron tensos y no pudo seguir marchando, el corazón le comenzó a latir fuerte cuando escuchó los pasos del clan de la familia, acercándose a ella y teniendo una sonrinsa cínica en sus labios. Ella esperó lo peor...

Era plena noche, todo el personal dormía, los pasillos estaban en silencio y a oscuras, el viento rugía fuera, la lluvia caía y el eco de unos pasos arrastrando algo resonaba entre las paredes desnudas de los pasillos. Hinata caminaba con el rostro pálido, las mejillas ardiendo y un mal sabor en la boca...

La habitación de Itachi estaba abierta, como siempre a esas altas horas de la noche. La abrió, esperando ver a su amado, semi desnudo, contemplado la luna llena o la lluvia. Las puertas se abrieron, y ahí estaba él, bello, feliz y emocionado al verla ahí... Sin pronunciar palabras el se acercó a ella y le recibió con un beso, éste era diferente a los demás, era un beso aliviado, seguro y tranquilo. _Estaba asustado de que lo hiciera..._susurró para ella. No respondió al beso, pero espero a que él terminara. Ambos se miraron a la cara, y Itachi capto algo extraño en Hinata, algo que le asusto. Ella sonrió con ternura, le acarició la mejilla y le beso en la frente...

Te amo, pero...esto debe terminar.

Y sin más se alejó de la habitación, dejando atrás una hermosa bata de seda con sus nombres escritos en ella. Hinata corrió por los pasillos, pero sus pasos eran ahogados por los consecutivos truenos que hicieron vibrar la casa...

Llegó a su habitación, donde Naruto se encontraba acostado en el sofá, como cada noche, observando el techo y dejando que las velas aromáticas se consumieran. A pesar que estaba acostumbrado a las visitas nocturas de Hinata a Itachi, le resulto extraño que hubiera vuelto antes de que el le avisara. Se levantó y la miró sin saber muy bien que pasaba...

Hinata se acercó a el y le beso, entrelazó sus manos en el cabello de el y siguiendo besando sus labios, mejillas y cuello, hasta poco a poco ir bajando. Naruto se quedó helado, y con cuidado y ternura le apartó... Hinata sonrió con los ojos lleno de lágrimas...

Tengo...que hacerlo

Y volvió a besárlo, ésta vez intentando encontrar algo en aquellos gruesos y dulces labios, intentando encontrar lo maravilloso en aquel olor... intentando perderse en aquel pecho cálido y sincronizar su corazón, con aquel corazón solo y adolorido.

Continuara...

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no lo ponía... me hacía ilusión jojo. ¿Qué les pareció?¿Se entiende? Ya saben, díganme si no entienden algo, y yo encantada lo explicare. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

AQUÍ CONTESTO:

Mafe: Wooo! El idioma jfsjhsdl... no soy la única que lo habla por aquí... que emoción. ¡GRACIAS! Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Se feliz.

Sasuhina.18: ¡Gracias! Si, tienes toda la razón es muy triste que no le dejen ser felices. Y respecto a los encuentros "cercanos" voy a ser un poco malvada y te dejaré con la duda. Siii, me encanto esa escena que Itachi fuera tan tierno... me dio la impresión que el sería esa clase de chicos que te canta cuando duermes... ( me acordé a una escena de Kare Kano, que el chico le cantaba a la chica jojo) . De hecho he leído tu song-fic y ahora me dispongo a leerme la segunda parte... que me esta picando la curiosidad. ¡GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Se muy feliz! Besos.

BUENO...¡JA NEE!


	12. Capítulo 12

Hola! Aquí estoy una vez más con el siguiente capítulo...¡gracias por leer! Espero que les guste!

**EL MISMO CIELO**

Capitulo 12:

Lloraba. Era lo único que podía hacer, desnuda entre los brazos de su mejor amigo, y sintiendo como poco a poco su alma se iba haciendo pedazos. No encontraba palabras para poder expresar lo que sentía, aunque su mismos lamentos dejaban claro todo lo que sus labios no podían decir. Naruto, tan sólo le abrazaba, tragándose las lágrimas e intentando encontrar algo en aquella chica, de piel suave, de hermoso cuerpo y olor suave. Necesitaba creer que en algún momento la llegaría a querer, si así lo hacía los dos podrían salir de aquel horrible lugar, aunque saldrían solos, ya que la otra parte de su alma se encontraba encarcelada en aquella mansión de grandes y frías paredes. Los dos lo sabían, pero la única que había comenzado a actuar para modificar algo... era ella. Se sentía un hombre fracasado, al igual que un mal marido y un amigo hipócrita... ¿Qué más podía hacer por aquella dulce mujer? Ella había arriesgado todo por él, había mentido, había guardado sus mayores deseos por él, e incluso había renunciado al amor de su vida por él...debía hacer algo, aunque ello le desgarrara el corazón y lo matara por dentro. Lo haría.

Te juró, que te amaré...- fueron sus únicas palabras y nuevamente la beso, como besaría a Sasuke, si lo pudiera tener en sus brazos y tan sólo para el.

Los gemidos llenaron la habitación, la cama se movía a un ritmo frenético y los dos no paraban de moverse entre la enorme colchón. Se unían en continuos besos, mientras sus brazos acariciaban cada rincón del cuerpo, cada parte de ellos era conocida y besada por el otro, su sexualidad se unía en una extraña mezcla de amor y amistad, en anhelos perdidos y deseos unidos. Ambos sabían que la persona con la que compartían toda esa pasión, no era su amado, pero les daba igual, tan sólo querían crear una falsa fantasía y hacer su papel como era de esperar, después... todos los extras se podrían arreglar.

Terminaron agotados, jadeando y con todo el cuerpo lleno de gotas de sudor, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, mientras se tapaban la cara con la almohada y ahogaban las risas que realmente eran llantos. En menos tiempo de lo deseado quedaron totalmente exhaustos y dormidos, dejando ante el frío ambiente su desnudo y sudado cuerpo...

El cabeza del clan, oía con lujo de detalle la historia lujuriosa que contaba Naruto, y que con pícaras risas continuaba Hinata. A su lado Sasuke y Sakura miraban sorprendidos, ante el relato tan apasionado e irreal que estaban contando la otra pareja de cónyuges. Al igual que Sasuke, Itachi mantenía los puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo, intentando sin ningún éxito no tener celos del hombre, que con dulzura le sujetaba la cintura a su amada. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por ella, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía, por mucho que le dijera a su padre que aquello era ofensivo, que era innecesario, el viejo hombre lo seguiría haciendo, hasta que su ego de lavador de cerebros estuviera lleno...

Las parejas tan sólo eran meramente conscientes de que aquella prueba tan sólo era el principio del mayor infierno que jamás pudieran presenciar... Itachi lo sabía bien ¿Cuántas mujeres habían pasado ya por aquella casa?¿Cuánta sangre derramada por un horrible desenlace? Por vez primera temió por la vida de aquella joven y noble dama, y deseó jamás haberle avisado que saliera de la Academia Uchiha, quizás si fuera así ella aún seguiría fingiendo ser hombre, y aún él, tendría posibilidades de liberárle del absurdo destino que le esperaba... aunque nunca se imaginó que ese pudiera ser la otra cara de la moneda.

El sol calentaba su pálida piel, mientras el césped, le rozaba la pierna descubierta y la brisa fría le refrescaba el cuello. Después de ese caliente relato, necesitaba un poco de aire, sabía que lo había exagerado hasta niveles pornográficos, pero era la única manera de que todo pudiera marchar bien. Ahora no estaba sólo en juego la vida de su estimado amigo, si no algo mucho más valioso para ella... algo que por mucho sufrimiento que le hubiera causado, lo quería... y que por culpa de un mero capricho suyo, salieran lastimado. ¡No lo permitiría!

Enfrascada en sus pensamientos, fue vagamente consciente que alguien se acercaba. Realmente no le importaba quien fuera, tampoco que le dijera o amenazara, encontraría la manera de liberarse y salir inmune. Había llegado a un momento de su vida, que podría hacer cualquier cosa... después de todo, se había acostado con un homosexual... ¿Qué cosa peor podría ser?

Eres realmente lasciva...- susurró una voz no muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella.

...es mi marido, puedo permitírmelo...-contesto serena, aunque no podía estarlo. Esas palabras la herían de tal manera, que si pudiera ver su corazón lo verían rasgado por todos los lados.

Pero no le amas...-siguió hablando la voz.

Tanto si hablaba como si no, sería lo mismo, por lo que se mantuvo serena, observando las ramas de los árboles danzando de un lado a otro. Sabía que la voz tenía razón, que no amaba a Naruto, que aquello no le haría feliz, pero tampoco tenía otra opción, tan sólo debían esperar, y que poco a poco el tiempo dijera todo...

¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar para que me ames de verdad...?- preguntó la voz, totalmente destrozada y en un fino hilo de voz. -¿ cuánto más tendré que repetirte que te amo... para que entiendas todo?

No contesto, era mejor el silencio. Se levantó del suelo, arregló los pliegues de su caro vestido y apartó los trozos de hojas que tenía por el trasero. Respiró profundamente y miró al hombre que se encontraba apoyado en el tronco del árbol. Éste le miraba con los ojos llenos de celos, con pequeñas arrugas en su frente y los puños fuertemente cerrados...

Intentó sonreír, pero los labios no se movieron, por lo que bajo la cabeza y comenzó a andar hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la mansión. Al cerrar la puerta tras suyo, se dejo caer sobre el suelo y se apoyó a la pared. Lloró, una vez más, como lo había hecho esa noche y las tantas después de acostarse con su marido. ¿Cómo podían los hombres tener sexo sin amor?¿Qué clase de criaturas sin corazón eran?

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, no habían estrellas esa noche y en aquella habitación ya no habían velas, tampoco rosas y mucho menos una pareja de enamorados besandose acarameladamente. Hinata estaba sentada en el sofá, con su pijama de seda y los cabellos sueltos a cada lado de sus hombros. Naruto sentado en la cama, mirando sus manos, esperando a que algo pasara, esperando que esa noche fuera diferente, o lo que sería lo más posible, imaginarse que aquella mujer sentada ahí, era un hombre y que le amaba. Suspiró resignado y se acercó a Hinata, se sentó a su lado y le sujetó de la mano para luego besarla, con ternura y cariño...

Ella esperaba a que aquellos labios se posaran sobre los suyos, que esas manos acariciaran su espalda y que después todo empezara una vez más. Pero fue extraño, después de besarle la mano se la sujeto y se levantó, ambos en silencio caminaron por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, salieron de la habitación y caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, hasta llegar a una enorme habitación, la luz era tenue, estaba llena de estanterías con libros, dos enormes sofás color carmín y una mesa de cristal en el centro. En aquella habitación se encontraban dos hombres, tan idénticos que nadie diría que no eran hermanos...

¡Llegaste!- gritó el menor de los Uchihas, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.- Estúpido...- gruñó molesto, mientras las mejillas se le iban volviendo carmín.

Perdón...-contestó el rubio, dejando caer la mano de Hinata y reuniéndose con el moreno.

Los dos hombres se sujetaron el rostro con ternura, y acariciaron la mejilla del otro, con los ojos llenos de ternura y cariño, sintiendo la piel del otro bajo sus dedos, sintiendo el amor que su propio cuerpo sentía. Sin decir nada los dos abandonaron la habitación, dejando a una desconcertada Hinata sola con un demasiado sexy Itachi...

Éste se acercó a ella con pasos peligrosos, mientras su cabello largo chorreaba por uno de sus hombros, sus ojos eran tiernos, delicados y sus labios se curvaban en una sincera sonrisa... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Voy a luchar por ti...-susurró el moreno, mientras llegaba hasta ella y le sujetaba de la cintura y le atraía a el, le acarició los labios con el pulgar y la beso. Fue corto pero intenso.- Te amo, y no voy a dejar que nadie que no sea yo te vuelva a tocar...-juró.

¿Cómo?- quiso saber ella, aún con todo el cuerpo tenso, preparada para correr y mantener su papel de mujer honrada y de un sólo hombre, aunque a cada momento le costaba más.

Pienso...deshonrar el apellido Uchiha...

Las palabras se quedaron flotando por el aire, haciendo eco en las paredes vacías de estanterías, y resonando dentro del pecho de Hinata. Ella entendía a la perfección esas palabras, pero el significado que le estaba dando Itachi era muy diferente del que ella pensaba...

Los brazos se le movieron solos al sujetarle la cara al joven, y acercarse poco a poco a él, a pocos centímetros le miró a los ojos...

¿Tanto me amas?

Más de lo que debería estar permitido...

Se dejo llevar por los labios de Itachi, olvidando por un minuto las palabras que le había dicho Fugaku, y de lo que pasaría si no le hacía caso...

Se olvidó de que su marido estaba por algún rincón y que debía ser la esposa perfecta, se olvidó de ella misma y tan sólo se centró en los besos apasionados de Itachi...

en ese momento tan sólo importaban ellos... todo lo demás podían esperar.

¿Qué harás?- preguntó cuando ambos estaban tirados en el suelo de la habitación, desnudos y tan sólo con la única protección de una sábana de color lila cubriendo su trasero blanco.

¿Confías en mi?- preguntó Itachi mientras le apartaba un cabello del rostro.

¿En que momento no lo he hecho?

Esa pregunta contestó a la que Itachi le había hecho. No estaba segura de lo que el joven estaba planeando, pero de algo si estaba segura, si él tenía la solución... tan sólo confiaría en el... todo lo demás podría esperar.

* * *

¿Y bien?¿Qué les ha parecido?¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos la semana que viene.

AQUÍ CONTESTO:

Sakusa: Hmm...todo puede ser. ¡Gracias por leer! =D

Sasuhina.18: La vida es muy cruel, por eso las personas que se aman no pueden estar juntos. Me alegro que te haya gustado! Gracias por leer =D

lady-darkness-chan: Nooo, tranquila... si que debe morir, pero tranquila...todo a su debido tiempo. Gracias por leer! =D

PD: Siento estar tan sosa en las respuetas xD, estoy un poco dormida... ¡prometo esforzarme más en el próximo capitulo!


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo! ¡Espero que les esté gustando! ¡Gracias por leer!**

**EL MISMO CIELO**

Capitulo 13:

El jardín se mantenía hermoso, florecido con grandes flores de vivos colores, mientras el aire frío del invierno iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Parecía que la primavera se acercaba a paso gigantésco, modificando todo lo que tenía a su lado, y haciendo que el futuro fuera un poco más agradable, por lo menos eso quería pensar Hinata. Confiaba ciegamente en Itachi, sabía que el haría lo posible para liberarla de ese compromiso sin amor, de hacer que Sasuke y Naruto pudieran ser felices viviendo la vida que ellos querían, y al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Hinata tuviera voz y voto en aquella sociedad llena de machismo y reglas injustas. Quería pensar que su hermoso amante lograría encontrar la solución ante el problema que tenían encima, pero... ¿Cómo deshonrar a una familia enorme?¿Cómo llevar a la quiebra a una familia que tenía academias por todo el país?¿Cómo hacer rabiar al jefe de una familia tan grande?

El viento sopló con fuerza, haciendo que pequeños pétalos de flores volaran por el aire, haciendo una hermosa y delicada lluvia de flores. En ese momento, entre la lluvia de colores, apareció la figura alta, delicada y amigable de Itachi, que se sentó a su lado, sin decir palabra, sin tocarse... tan sólo prestando su presencia en ese bello momento.

- Recuerdas... cuando nos veíamos por la noche en la colina de mi aldea...-comenzó a hablar Hinata en voz baja. El asintió.- Siempre deseaba que llegara la noche para poder correr a tu lado, escuchar tus lecciones del cielo y esperando a que preguntaras cualquier cosa, quería demostrárte que tan sólo no era una mujer de las tantas...

- Aunque no me lo hubieras demostrado, yo ya lo sabía...-susurró él, mientras con movimientos lentos se acercaba a ella y le daba un dulce beso en los labios.- ¿Aún confías en mi?- preguntó.

- ...siempre.

No mentía, aunque se sentía insegura. No entendía como aquel joven de buenas intenciones, podría hacer algo que hiciera tanto daño a alguien. Sabía por noticias, por cotilleos y de vez en cuando, por algo que le decía él, que a parte de su apellido el no tenía nada. Podía trabajar en la academia como profesor, gracias al apellido que su padre le había dado, además de eso no tenía nada... ¿Qué haría cuando pasara todo eso?¿Todo por ella?¿Por qué? Antes de que el beso pudiera convertirse en algo más, se levantó y se marchó del lado de Itachi, que observaba como se marchaba con el rostro extrañado y levemente preocupado.

Si tenía que acabar con esa farsa de matrimonio, si quería que su amigo fuera feliz, y si quería que su voz fuera escuchada, no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse sentada y ver como la persona que más amaba, se iba destrozando poco a poco. Ella no era así. No sabía como, pero encontraría la forma de liberarlos a todos, sin causar daño al apellido Uchiha y tampoco al de su familia, aunque eso... ya era prácticamente imposible.

Corrió por los pasillos silenciosos, entró en su habitación y comenzó a registrar todos los cajones, los armarios y cada rincón de la habitación. En una pequeña maleta de cuero, con varios candados y bastante polvorienta, se encontraba todos sus años de trabajo, todos sus pensamientos, su forma de ver el mundo, y quizás, casi sin su propia voluntad, observaciones negativas de la familia Uchiha. A pesar de que no quería manchar el apellido de su amado, sabía que algo manchado quedaría... un crimen siempre era un crimen, aun cuando las víctimas no pudieran hablar. Abrió la maleta y comenzó a sacar los cuadernos, plumas, papeles y libretas que había guardado durante todo el periodo que estuvo en aquella mansión. Se sentó en la mesa y antes de comenzar a planificar escribió una carta...

Sabía que sus palabras harían daño a quien las leyera, que comenzaría mal desde el principio, y que no tendría la protección de nadie, pero aún así sabía que lo debía hacer. Siempre, desde pequeña había querido ser escuchada y... ¿de qué mejor modo de ese? La gente quería oír la verdad, aunque nadie la pidiera. Los pobres, las mujeres y los homosexuales querían los mismos derechos que los hombres, todos querían poder tener voz, tener sus propias vidas y decidir con quien y como casarse. No eran objetos, no eran esclavos, eran seres humanos con voz y sentimiento... y eso, lo iba a demostrar en ese momento.

El día se hizo noche, las semanas se volvieron meses y el mes se volvió un año. Prácticamente sin darse cuenta, las dos parejas habían estado encerradas en aquella mansión, siendo acosados por unos ojos inquisitivos, teniendo que relatar sus noches de placer y lujuria, que ahora se había apaciguado hasta volverse monótonas y repetitivas. Hinata prácticamente tocaba a Naruto, al igual que el a ella, pero ese detalle realmente no era importante. El cabeza del clan había vuelto a ir por el buen camino a dos hombres descarrilados, había mantenido silenciada a una persona peligrosa y seguía haciendo su franquicia de la mejor... por lo menos, pensaba que la había silenciado, o eso quería pensar.

Hinata se encerraba en su habitación día tras día, escribiendo enormes cartas a diferentes personas, nunca les pedía a las sirvientas que las llevaran a correos, siempre ella hacía esa tarea por su propia pie, al igual de recoger el correo y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la mensajería. Así paso prácticamente todo el año, hasta que las flores volvieron a florecer...

- Necesitaré que me prestes tu nombre...- susurró una noche Hinata, mientras Itachi le recorría la espalda con el dedo pulgar.

- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber éste, sin apartar su dedo de la piel delicada y blanca de ella.

- Voy a liberar a tu hermano y a Naruto de ésta prisión... - el dedo de Itachi se detuvo justo donde comenzaba las líneas que dividían las nalgas de Hinata, levantó la vista y le miró extrañado.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

Hinata sonrió con cierta satisfacción. Durante mucho tiempo, era la mujer que debía quedarse sentada, esperando a que el príncipe azul le viniera a salvar, matara al dragón o al ogro, le rescatara y se casaran, tuvieran preciosos hijos y vivieran felices para siempre. Pero esas historias ya eran aburridas, siempre las mismas, siempre la mujer era débil y pobre... ahora... la rueda se debía cambiar.

- ¿Confías en mi?- preguntó ésta vez ella a él.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio la duda en los ojos de su hermoso amante, sabía que le iba a responder de forma afirmativa, pero que dudara le lastimó. Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo que el cuerpo le dolía y en parte como si todas las hermosas palabras que tiempo atrás había dicho Itachi, tan sólo fueran eso... palabras vacías sin un sentimiento real y sincero en el interior...

Antes de abandonar la habitación en vuelta en sábanas de seda volteó y miró a Itachi, volviendo a hacer la misma pregunta, ésta vez, deseando que en su mirada no hubiera duda ni miedo...

* * *

¿Qué tal? Me quedó un poco corto, lo sé... el próximo será más largo.

PD: No contestaré a los reviews, ahora por falta de tiempo, pero prometo contestarlo en el próximo capítulo.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	14. Capítulo 14

**¡Sábado! Increíblemente he podido escribir durante el día, mientras el sol brilla y los pajaritos cantan...mentira, esta nublado el cielo y llueve, es un día perfecto para escribir y ponerse melancólica ¿cierto? Espero que les esté gustado el fic y espero espero espero que éste capítulo les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS! Por seguir leyendo y apoyarme... ahora me pongo sensiblona... ¡es culpa de la lluvia! **

**Bueno sin más charla les dejo..¡ep! Se me olvida...he subido un Fic nuevo (Si, las vacaciones dan mucha inspiración... aunque realmente debería estar haciendo otras cosas pero... ya saben..aburre estudiar xD) se llama "La Novia Perfecta" Es un ItaHinaSasu... ya, ahora los pongo formalmente juntos jeje. Si se aburren ya saben..si quieren leerlo estaré más feliz que una lombriz.**

**Ahora si, les dejo que sigan disfrutando...¡GRACIAS!**

**EL MISMO CIELO  
**

Capitulo 14:

La puerta se cerró tras ella, no tan sólo dejando a su hermoso y preocupado amante, sino también una vida llena de comodidades, de facilidades y caprichos, eso si, siendo observada por unos ojos inquisitorios, siendo abrazada por unos brazos que no eran sólo para ella, y viviendo una vida que tan sólo se parecía a la que ella quería. Por lo que, seguir avanzando sin mirar atrás, no le resultó tan pesado como pensaba.

Caminó por los pasillos oscuros, arrastrando al igual que su amor, la hermosa sábana que minutos antes se había enredado por su desnudo cuerpo. Oía como sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos silenciosos, recordando con lentitud cada expresión del rostro de Itachi. Jamás había pensado que el amor doliera tanto. Había sido educada para amar con cuerpo y alma, a obedecer los caprichos y órdenes de su marido, a ser la mujer ideal y guardarse para ella sus propias intenciones, pero se había cansado de ello. Era cierto que no había nacido para ello, lo había intentado ; estaba casada, durante un año se había guardado para ella sus opiniones, había intentado ser la mujer perfecta, había obedecido órdenes, ignorado sus deseos más íntimos, al mismo tiempo que tenía una lucha de intereses interna, pero había llegado a su límite... aquel día cuando su amante entró a la habitación, diciéndole que podía salvarla, que tan sólo debía confiar en el, se dejó guiar por la emoción, se dejó salvar, pero... ¿Por qué tenía que ser salvada?¿Por qué tenía que dejar que la salvaran cuando ella misma lo podía hacer?¿Por qué nacer con vagina y no con pene debía ser una tara para cumplir los sueños?¿Por qué?

Naruto tenía las ventanas abiertas de la habitación, con las cortinas corridas y una larga cuerda colgando, dejando vía libre a quien quisiera huir. Él tan sólo miraba al horizonte con ojos melancólicos, deseando que todo fuera bien y esperando pacientemente a su mujer guerrero. Hecho ese pensamiento las puertas se abrieron, Hinata entró con el rostro pálido, los ojos totalmente anegados de lágrimas y cubierta por las sábanas, como queriendo proteger algo mucho más interno que externo...

- Puedes seguir siendo una dama unos minutos más...- susurró Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba, dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho y dejara caer amargas lágrimas de tristeza.- No lo entendió... - no era una pregunta, pero tampoco una afirmación... simplemente fue un hecho, que la misma expresión de Hinata contesto.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, cuando todo estaba listo. Incluso Hinata. Ella se miró una vez más al espejo, mirando el reflejo de aquella extraña y misteriosa mujer, con la mirada decidida, las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, los labios rectos y unos ojos tan claros y iluminados como la misma luna. Naruto peinó el largo cabello de Hinata, con tanta ternura como cuando lo hacía una madre, luego aplastó con su mano el hermoso vestido de ella, que marcaba con gran orgullo cada parte de su femenidad, al igual que dejaba resaltar los tonos claros de su piel y el ingenio de su cerebro. El sonrió cuando ella se sujetó de la cuerda con las manos, los dos asintieron y se prometieron ver muy pronto, aunque ese muy pronto, podría ser muy tarde... o quizás un nunca. Ambos se estaban metiendo en algo muy gordo, a pesar que aún no tenían la seguridad de que saliera bien, ninguno de los dos se podía parar... aunque ello conllevara grandes problemas en el futuro... era ahora o nunca.

El animal corría por los bosques oscuros, siendo conducido por una hermosa mujer, vestida con un vestido de color rojo satinado, con la melena volando al viento y aquellos ojos tan claros y sinceros como la misma luna que les acompañaba. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, tan solo se movían aun ritmo casi imposible, sin detenerse en algún rollo y sin mirar atrás. Tan solo seguían corriendo, dejando atrás una cárcel que jamás podrían salir. No había lamentos, ni lágrimas, ni remordimientos que pudieran hacer la marcha difícil y insoportable. Más bien, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, la pequeña ciudad donde ella había nacido y crecidos, les recibía con los faros apagados, las calles vacías y el suelo mojado, señalando que había llovido y que no tardaría en volver a comenzar. El caballo se detuvo antes de entrar a la zona urbanizada, cuando Hianta bajó de sus lomos, el movió la cabeza exigiendo algo de atención. Ella sonrió y de un pequeño bolso saco una hermosa y grande manzana, que el animal devoró con apetito dejando seguir adelante el recorrido a la dama.

Ella contempló las calles vacías de su infancia, recordando cada pequeño detalle que le hacía recordar, lo muy diferente que había sido siempre, de lo poco que le gustaba jugar a padres y madres, de lo que fascinaba jugar con los niños y que la tomaran por un igual. Recuerdos que para esa ocasión le ayudarían a la perfección.

El salón estaba cálido, la chimenea mostraba un fuego ardiente y que prometía calor, en la vieja mesa de madera un humeante café y en los sillones de delante de ella, sus padres, con el ceño fruncido y una ligera mueca de preocupación. Al lado de las tazas, habían dos cartas abiertas, manchadas y arrugadas de tanto leer, y en una pequeña esquina una pequeña fractura, dejando claro que el contenido no era de su agrado. Hinata lo sabía, la carta no había sido escrita para guardarla y tampoco para recordarla; era una carta triste, llena de valores olvidados y de una extrema discriminación al género, una carta que rompía totalmente con los esquemas de esa sociedad, unas palabras que incluso, podrían romper hasta la más y mejor familia unida... y eso ella lo sabía, por lo que no esperaba que su padre le abrazara orgulloso o que su madre le tendiera unos pantalones para que se los pusiera...

- ¿Estas segura?- habló el hombre de aspecto serio, mientras miraba su taza de café con cierta tristeza. Hinata le miró sin decir palabras. El suspiró.- Siempre he sabido que eras diferente...- murmuró el hombre abatido y resignado.

Sin agregar nada más se levantó, caminó por el salón hasta llegar a un pequeño rincón donde había un cofre, lo abrió y rebusco algo en su interior, después saco una bolsa negra, se acercó hasta donde estaba su hija y se lo entregó. Hinata lo sujetó sin abrirlo, esperando alguna explicación...

- Lucha por tus ideales, hija mía. - sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Siempre, seras mi dulce ángel...

Un sollozo salió de los labios de la mujer que estaba sentada delante de ella, luego el llanto de Hinata se unió para formar un lamentoso coro de lloros, que terminó en una agradable y descargada carcajada. Cuando todo se calmó, Hinata abrió la bolsa negra y sacó su contenido; dentro había un uniforme de color negro, con las mangas bordadas de un vivo color rojo, botones grandes y un gran bolsillo en el pecho, luego algo que salía totalmente de lo que se suponía de un uniforme. En vez de unos pantalones, había una falda, ésta era hasta las rodillas, aplizada, de color negra y con rayas en los bordes de color rojo. Hacía juego con la camisa y chaqueta. Aún si creerlo miró a su padre, aún exigiendo una explicación, ya que a pesar de las claras palabras anteriores, seguía sin entender nada...

- Es el uniforme de guerra...- sonrió.- si quieres que la gente te tome enserio, primero deberás vestir un poco como ellos... ¿no?

Aquella noche no hubo más palabras, tampoco llantos o risas. Los tres se abrazaron y cada uno se ocultó en sus aposentos. Por primera vez en más de veinte años que sus padres llevaban casados, oyó como su madre regañaba a su padre por tardar tanto en decir esas palabras, luego como ella seguía reprendiendolo y por último como su orgulloso padre le repetía que no sabía que habría hecho sin ella. Hinata sonrió y se fue a dormir con esas dulces palabras...

El centro de redacción estaba con las puertas abiertas, por la misma acera tan solo se podían ver hombres vestidos con ropa oscura, sus altos sobreros de copa, su largo bastón y aquel pecho lleno de orgullo. Hinata miraba desde una cierta distancia, quería ser escuchada, pero tampoco quería llamar demasiado la atención, aunque vestida como iba... ya lo hacía. La falda le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, sentía como el aire frío entraba y le acariciaba los muslos y un poco más allá, veía los ojos estupefactos de algunas mujeres y los ojos lujuriosos de ancianos que caminaban en su misma acera sólo para verle las piernas. En cierto modo se sentía un poco ofendida y alagada, pero en ningún momento intentó ocultarse. Ese no era su plan.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que la cantidad de hombres en la puerta descendió, luego se agarró con fuerza al pesado bolso y caminó con pasos orgullosos hasta el interior del centro. Los hombres que la veían pasar, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirarla totalmente sorprendidos, los demás que aún no se habían percatado se su presencia, repetían sus movimientos esperando ver aparecer a la dama entre ellos. El rumor de su presencia en aquel palacio de hombres se extendió como el fuego en paja, todos los trabajadores abandonaron su puesto para esperar todos apiñados uno detrás de otro en la recepción, en silencio y recelosos de que aquello tan sólo fuera una broma.

Habían pasado diez minutos cuando los hombres casados de esperar volvieron a su posición, al mismo momento que las piernas descubiertas y pálidas de Hinata entraron al salón. Un hombre sostenía una taza de café, que se le calló al verla entrar, otro hablaba en voz al grito, que al verla las palabras abandonaron sus labios, y reacciones así por todos el recinto. Hinata intentaba no prestar atención a aquella reacciones, tan sólo miraba fijamente a un hombre en la recepción. Éste comenzó a tartamudear al verla. Hinata soniró con ternura, al comprender que el chico era tan novato como ella en ese lugar; Era alto, de cabello marrón oscuro y unas marcas en las mejillas, en la mesa ponía en un cartel su nombre.

- Buenos días, Señor Kiba – saludó amablemente ella mientras que hacía una simple reverencia con la cabeza, algo que ofendió a la mayoría de los hombres, menos al inexperto joven que seguía tartamudeando.- Quisiera poder ver al señor Hatake Kakashi.

- ¿T-tiene usted una entrevista?- pidió Kiba con las manos temblorosas al igual que su voz. No muy lejos de donde estaban se oyó a alguien gritar _¿cómo va a tener una entrevista? Imbécil._ Ante aquel comentario el chico se quedó helado, sin saber exactamente que hacer. Ella se aprovechó de ello y de su condición de mujer.

- ¿Podría ir a verle?- pidió con voz suave y totalmente inocente, mientras de forma casual se movía hasta hacer que la chaqueta se abriera un poco hasta dejar mostrar parte de su escote pálido y grandes.

- ¡Claro!- contesto el joven totalmente embobado por aquella carne y tierna.

En parte se sintió sucia cuando logró llegar al despacho del director de la redacción, sabía que había jugado el hecho de que era mujer, y que el recepcionista era un adolescente hormonado, pero aún así no podía echarse atrás.

La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre de aspecto cansado y aburrido, éste tenía el pelo gris, sus ojos eran pequeños y listos, alto y fuerte, típico hombre que cualquier mujer moriría por tener hijos suyos. Durante unos segundos fantaseó como hubieran sido sus hijos si se hubiera quedado junto a Itachi, aquella idea le navegó el tiempo necesario para hacerle perder un poco sus ideales, pero al momento que el hombre se sentó y la miró con cierto desagrado, volvió a la realidad.

- Y bien...- miró a la placa identificativa que llevaba Hinata en su camisa.- Señorita Uzumaki... ¿Qué le trae por aquí?¿Sabe su marido que se encuentra aquí? -

- Si, mi esposo lo sabe.- afirmó ella con una abierta sonrisa.

- ¿Y su padre?- siguió preguntando cada vez más nervioso

- Fue el quien me llevó hasta aquí...-contesto totalmente calmada.

A Hinata le hubiera gustado pensar que el nerviosismo de el hombre, se debía que las palabras y postura de Hinata daba tanta confianza como un puñetazo, pero la realidad era otra. Había olvidado cerrarse la chaqueta del todo, por lo que su escote era el punto de vista del hombre en cuestión. Al darse cuenta de ello, ella suspiró y cerró la chaqueta, haciendo que toda la atención de Kakashi recayera en sus ojos y no en sus tetas.

- Entonces... ¿viene en parte de alguno de los dos?- volvió a preguntar, reacio a aceptar que ella estuviera aquí por motivos propios y no de su propietario legal. Aquel detalle le fastidiaba, pero intentaba no hacerlo notar.

- No, vengo por asuntos propios... ¿puedo?- preguntó mientras abría su bolso y dejaba encima de la mesa una enorme libreta de color negro con letras que ponía "Diario de mi Regla", aquello hizo que Kakashi frunciera el ceño en forma de asco. Hinata sonrió, precisamente por el hecho de que pusiera eso ahí, impedía que la curiosidad masculina llegara a abrir aquello.

Sin dejar hablar al hombre en ningún momento, Hinata comenzó a mostrarle todas las anotaciones que tenía sobre la Academia Uchiha, comentó que durante mucho tiempo había estado investigado por cuenta propia algunos detalles oscuros de la Academia, evidentemente no habló sobre su experiencia personal dentro de ese lugar, eso lo diría en caso que fuera necesario, pero prefería mantenerlo en secreto. Kakashi se mostraba interesado, aunque aún reacio a comentar nada. Hinata siguió explicando cada uno de los detalles más superficiales, como el hecho de que tan sólo se permitía ir entre hombres de 15 a 30 años a los seminarios, o que las clases particulares solo podrían ser de cuatro en cuatro, o que la administración de la academia era llevada por el mismo fundador de la academia.

Kakashi oía con atención, pero nada de lo que decía parecía interesarle lo más mínimo. Hinata sabía que ya tenía puesta la atención en aquel cuaderno, por lo que sabía que el hombre quería optenerlo. Hinata sonrió.

- ¿Quiere mi libro?- preguntó ella. El hombre asintió.- Pues contrateme como periodista...

continuará...

* * *

Realmente no se si el continuará, pega con la escena... pero me hacía ilusión ponerlo ¿me perdonan? ¿Si? Que buenos que sois =D.

Si los diálogos no se ve bien, disculpenme...pero el programa que utilizo para escribir va como le da la gana... y le gusta fastiadiarme...estoy segura que me entienden...emm bueno..¿LES HA GUSTADO? ¿Si?¿No?¿Se entendio? Díganme cositas.

Aquí contesto como prometí:

Raina Siel: ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado...oh ¿cuál era la canción que escuchabas? Claro si se puede pedir... así la agrego a mi biblioteca de canciones que inspiran. Bueno, más o menos Hinata piensa hacer una gorda... pero no voy a decir mucho más, ya que sino se le quita la emoción ¿no? ¡Muchas gracias por leer y darme ánimos! Espero que éste capitulo te guste tanto como los otros. Se muy gappy (feliz).

Sasuhina.18: ¡GRACIAS! Realmente el viejo este simplemente esta aburrido, y hace lo que hace...por eso, además tiene cara de restreñido y malvado, da el pego ¿no crees? Hinata es tan buena persona, dudo que le haga sufrir mucho más..¿qué crees? ¡Me encanto el epílogo! Espero leer más cosas tuyas. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme nuevamente! Se tan gappy que des envidia a los demás =D

Sakusa: ¡GRACIAS! Pronto se irán desvelando cosas, me alegro que te siga gustando y espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado también. Se muy gappy!

Bueno, creo que el capítulo me quedo decentemente largo ¿esta bien no? ¡GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ!

=D - Hechizo de Gappicidad.


	15. Capítulo 15

¡Es Samingo! Y estoy escribiendo esto a oscuras... así que vete tu a saber a lo mejor pongo una letra rara y ni me entero. ¡Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí! Espero que les este gustando, al igual que a mi escribirlo. Sin más les dejo con el capítulo

Bye~~

Capitulo 15:

El lugar apestaba a tabaco, perfume masculino y la distancia de educación carecía de significado en aquel recinto de cuatro paredes alargadas, separadas por cubículos y con una enorme lámpara en cada mesa cuadrada y pegada a una especie de pared falsa de color blanco sucio. Hinata estaba sentada en su pequeño cubículo asignado, aún abrazada en aquel cuaderno y recelosa ante todas las miradas que se posaban en ella o en su cuaderno. Hinata daba por ello que la mayoría de miradas, no eran por el cuaderno, sino más bien por sus largas y blancas piernas descubiertas, que aún escondiéndolas bajo la mesa, eran totalmente visibles ante la mirada de los lobos machos, que esperaban cualquier momento y cualquier escusa para invadir su pequeño cubículo e interrumpir su trabajo. Aunque en ese momento, no estuviera haciendo algo.

La mayoría de hombres se acercaban para presentarse, mientras sus ojos lujuriosos se deleitaban encontrando en las extremidades de ellas, algún pequeño rasguño o cicatriz. Ninguno parecía darse cuenta que en aquel palacio de hombres, estuviera una mujer con intención de derrumbar su pequeño trono. Más bien, la veían como un pequeño regalo de los dioses. Hinata tan sólo sonreía y simulaba un breve sonrojo en las mejillas. Eso ocasionaba más que un jadeo o gemido por parte del público masculino. _¡Me encanta! ¿Para que mentir?_ Susurraba en su interior, mientras movía alguna pierna y sentía como todos sus compañeros saltaban sorprendidos de las sillas. Era un pequeño lujo que se daba por estar ahí. Sabía que nadie, a parte de Kakashi, sospechaba que estaba ahí por motivos de empleo. Por lo que, disfrutaba aún más de la ignorancia de los hombres.

¿Cómo se puede ser tan estúpido?- le preguntó a uno de los lobos que entró, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos brillosos. Éste le miró sin entender, aún aturdido por la nivea piel de ella.- Soy tu superior.

En ese preciso instante, Hinata descubrió como funcionaba el cerebro masculino. Algo que le decepcionó en todo los motivos posibles. Deseo que el cerebro de su amante funcionara mejor. Al pensar en el moreno, se sintió triste. Lo había dejado en la mansión Uchiha, y hacía tiempo que no escribía ni recibía noticias de los Uchihas. Realmente no le importaba, pero en cierto modo se sentía lastimada. ¿Y todas aquellas palabras?¿Tan sólo eran palabras?

Molesta miró al lobo y movió un poco más la pierna, éste saltó y por un minuto Hinata temió que no se aguantara, pero en el mismo momento que sus piernas cambiaron las palabras que minutos atrás había dicho llegaron al cerebro del hombre. Éste dibujo una sonrisa burlona en la cara, se colocó la mano en la cadera y le miró con cierta arrogancia.

¿En serio querida?- preguntó luchando por mirarla a los ojos y no a las piernas.

Por supuesto- afirmó ella con una tranquila sonrisa. Buscó algo en su cuadrado escritorio y se lo entregó.- Quiero esto antes de las cuatro...

¿Perdón?

¿En serio...querido?- repitió las palabras del lobo, sin cambiar su semblante pacífico y serio.

El lobo tardó unos cinco minutos en darse cuenta que Hinata no bromeaba, ya que para ese entonces otro lobo le miraba con seriedad mientras le mostraba también otras hojas con la letra de Hinata. Éste gimió y corrió hasta su cubículo. A partir de ese momento no lo volvió a ver hasta un cuarto para las cuatro, que el lobo le entregó el pedido totalmente acabado y perfecto.

Poco a poco la redacción acogió a Hinata como un miembro más. Paseaba por los pasillos con su uniforme de guerra, con sus largos cabellos sueltos y demostrando su capacidad laboral ante todo los hombres. Nadie se atrevía a darle la contraría, ya que al hacerlo sufrían serios castigos por Kakashi, que se encargaba ciegamente en protegerla y tenerla entre algodones. Eso a ella no le molestaba, ya que en cierto modo se sentía insegura entre tantos hombre, y que Kakashi fuera su aliado era lo mejor que podía pasar. Sonrió al recordar la entrevista que tuvo al día siguiente de que Kakashi aceptara el trato...

_Soy homosexual, y Fugaku me obligó a casarme con Anko.- dice totalmente serio cuando termina de leer la última página del diario de la regla._

_Me lo supuse.- dice Hinata mientras vuelve a agarrar su diario y abrazarlo.- Entonces... ¿me ayudarás?_

_No lo dudes, siempre he querido demostrar que esa academia era una estafa... pero_

_¿Quién lo va a hacer?¿Quién no teme al imperio Uchiha?- pregunta Hinata, aunque son totalmente retóricas._

_Al parecer tu no lo tienes...-susurra._

_No puedo perder mucho más..._

Al llegar a su casa no había nadie. Las luces estaban apagadas, las criadas no estaban en la cocina ni en sus aposentos. En la mesa del comedor había un pequeño sobre de color marrón, con una carta al lado. Hinata enciende las luces mientras va dejando el maletín y la chaqueta en el perchero. Se acerca a la mesa y abre el sobre. En él con letras trabajadas, bonitas y agradables informaban que dentro de pocos días recibiría una no muy agradable visita, que debía estar sola y sin sus padres. Al momento comprendió quien iría a visitarle y el motivo de porque sus padres habían abandonado su casa. No le importó. Desde un principio supo que sus padres le apoyarían en todo momento, pero tampoco iban a estar con ella en su guerra, ya que si estaban nadie la tomaría enserio. Sonrió y rompió la carta.

Puedes venir cuando quieras... Fugaku- sonrió.

La redacción estaba en silencio, tan sólo se podía oír el rumor de las plumas rosar sobre el papel, de vez en cuando el clic de las máquinas de escribir, que algunos innovadores se atrevías a utilizar. Hinata se encontraba en el despacho de Kakashi, mientras le iba informando de los últimos avances que había tenido en su plan. Parecía que todo iba marchando como ella quería, aunque la presencia de Fugaku era algo que todavía no esperaba. Por lo que le terminó de contar lo más importante, y seguramente lo que Fugaku quería demostrar.

Sé todo esto porque estuve ahí...- interrumpió a los intentos de calmar a Hinata, que en aquel lugar estaba protegida.- Hace más de un año y medio, me hice pasar por un hombre y me inscribí en el seminario Astronómico...

¿Y cómo es que sabes lo de los homosexuales?- apresuro en decir para que ella no dejara de hablar.

...porque mi marido lo es.

Sin tener que explicar más Kakashi por si sólo logró enlazar todos los fragmentos de la historia de Hinata, y poder comprender cómo una mujer podía tener tanta información sobre la academia y tantas anécdotas importantes, además de comprender porque el cabeza del clan de los Uchihas, quería hablar con ella precisamente, aún cuando la primera revista no había salido. Tan sólo la gente de la redacción sabía que una mujer trabajaba ahí, todo los hombres tenían prohibido comentar algo sobre la presencia de ella en el trabajo, y si así lo hacían eran condenados a muerte. Hinata no estaba de acuerdo a ello, pero tampoco podía opinar, ya que si alguien confesaba todo estaría perdido. Su oportunidad de liberar a su mejor amigo y a su hermana de un matrimonio falso, de poder ser alguien en el mundo y en parte poder demostrar que las mujeres eran totalmente independiente de los hombres.

La luna estaba sonriendo, blanca y hermosa, mientras finas franjas de nubes la acompañaban. De vez en cuando el resplandor de una estrella llamaba la atención, haciendo que la luna quedara en un segundo plano. Hinata observaba el cielo, desde su pequeña colina. Solía ir por las noches, al acabar el trabajo y despejarse un poco del día. Cada día era más la presión que caía sobre sus hombros, en cierto modo le gustaba, eso de sentirse ocupada por cosas importantes, cosas que los hombres sentían cada día. Era plenamente feliz, pero de vez en cuando, se sentía sola y perdida. No podía dejar de ser mujer, incluso ella tenía sus puntos de melancolía, y necesitaba un abrazo fuerte y unas palabras de ánimo. A pesar de que todos los lobos se morían por estar junto a ella, tenían totalmente prohibido acercarse fuera de horario laboral, por lo que no tenía con quien contar. Kakashi estaba casado, por lo que no podían verse, incluso cuando los encuentros eran inocentes. Tampoco tenía a sus padres que pudieran consolarla... estaba sola en una pelea contra el mundo. Era plenamente consciente que aunque derrotara a los Uchihas, millones de mujeres aún estarían sometidas a las reglas del sujetador...pero aún así tenía esperanzas de que ese fuera un pequeño paso..

Suspiró y se frotó sus piernas blancas y frías, sentía frío. En cierto modo estar con aquella falda corta, era cómodo y fresco, pero cuando el frío comenzaba a hacerse notar, prefería cubrir sus piernas con largos pantalones o largas y gruesas faldas.

¿Estoy haciendo bien?- pregunto al aire, en un ataque de melancolía.

Lo estás haciendo...

Una figura negra asomó entre los altos árboles de la colina. La luna en ese momento, sonriente ilumino el rostro del sujeto, mostrando su rostro cansado, ojeroso y hermoso. Hinata dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de sus labios, quería lanzarse en sus brazos y besar sus labios, pero no lo hizo. Él había herido su orgullo, había desconfiado de ella hasta tal punto que cortó la comunicación. No sabía si había sido por motivos relacionado a Fugaku, o otros motivos, pero no se iba a dejar engatusar. No iba a retirar nada de sus palabras, pensaba acabar con lo que había pensado. Él era un lobo más, por mucho que ese fuera especial... un lobo, era un lobo.

Quiero ayudarte...-susurró Itachi mientras se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía la mano- ¿Me dejas?

¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?- preguntó ella, aún sin aceptar la grande y cálida mano.

El sonrió algo triste, apartó la mano y se dejó caer al lado de ella. Sabía que le iba costar hablar con esa nueva hinata; su mirada era segura, tranquila, cada músculo de su cuerpo mostraba seguridad, confianza y sus ojos brillaban, con un brillo que Itachi pensó que había perdido en el momento que se desposó con otro hombre...

...rompiendo la familia desde dentro.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada le silenció con un beso. Fue uno salvaje, cargado de pasión, sentimientos mezclado y una gran dosis de amor. Hinata se dejo llevar con aquellas caricias, unas que necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo...

Los brazos de Itachi se cerraron en su cintura, atrayendola hasta él, besándola por cada rincón de su cuerpo y escuchando como de los labios de ella salían pequeños gemidos... a pesar de que tan sólo eran pequeños besos, parecía que hicieran mucho más. Cuando se dejaron de besar, ambos estaban con la respiración acelerada, las mejillas totalmente sonrosadas y los ojos con una pequeña luz pícara.

Entonces... ¿Confías en mi?- preguntó.

Siempre..

Y se volvieron a besar, aunque el final iba a ser totalmente diferente...

* * *

Increíble... me quedó largo ¿No?¿Si? ¡Díganme cosas!

Aquí contesto...

Sasuhina.18: Me encanta como estudias, realmente eres un ejemplo a seguir xD. ¡Me encanta que te guste! Si, es que me gusta hacer a una Hinata diferente... ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te gustó este capi? Espero que si...se muy feliz.


	16. Capítulo 16

¡Lo Siento! Llevo dos semanas sin subir capítulo...¡lo se! Lo siento en el alma, lo siento como la pata al pato. Realmente he tenido unas semanas un poco ¿extrañas? Si, mi vida es una novela. Lo siento... pero ¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR! Espero que éste capítulo sirva para que perdonen mi retraso ...y sigan un poquito más conmigo.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER! =D

Capitulo 16:

Al declararle la guerra a la familia Uchiha, en cierto modo también lo hacía a todo el mundo. Ya que en ese país, los que controlaban la economía, educación y medicina era aquel hombre de ojos oscuros y sonrisa malvada. Desde el primer momento que piso la redacción y se enfundó en los guantes de un periodista, sabía que de ahí no saldría ilesa. También que al hacerlo, también arrastraría con ella a todas las personas que quería. Era algo que debía asumir. _Para salvar a miles de personas, se han de sacrificar otras..._ era las palabras que se repetía día tras día al entrar a la redacción, al encontrarse con los ojos lujuriosos de los lobos que eran sus compañeros y ante todo, aquel feo y pequeño sobre negro en su escritorio...

El escritorio de su casa estaba repleto de pequeños sobres negros, cada uno con el sello de color rojo sangre, con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha y con unas palabras que no mostraban en absoluto nada de amor. Sabía que el señor Fugaku no se había dignado a escribir la carta. Reconocía la letra de Sasuke, y el mensaje entre lineado que él quería trasmitirle a ella, ya que al igual que Naruto, Itachi y él, sabían que esas cartas tan sólo iban dirigidas a ella, por lo que nadie más podría leerla y entender lo que decía entre palabras.

Hinata dejó la una carta más en aquel montón, deseando abrirla y leerla, enfurecerse y comenzar a escribir algo más. Necesitaba ser escuchada, pero para que una mujer fuera escuchada, había que pasar tiempo... el suficiente para que todo el pueblo supiera que aquellas columnas informativas sobre los pasillos de la academia Uchiha, eran escritas por una dama que se había hecho pasar por hombre, para ganarse un lugar en el mundo. Un lugar por donde ser escuchada. Quería demostrar que el pueblo femenino tenía más cerebro y más corazón que el masculino... y ante todo, quería hacerse valer. Quería pasear orgullosa por tener pecho y vagina, y no pene y pelo. Suspiró y se tiró en su cama vacía, bien hecha y con aroma a rosas...

¿Cómo fue el día?- preguntó una voz ronca y profunda. Hinata levantó la cabeza del colchón para ver a Itachi. A pesar de que habían pasado más de dos semanas, el joven aún lucía exhausto, las ojeras debajo de los ojos aún no habían abandonado su pálido rostro, y aquel brillo melancólico aún acompañaba a su mirada.

No eres feliz...- no era una pregunta, más bien un hecho.

Podré vivir.- le tranquilizó mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba con pasión y ternura.- Mientras tu luches yo estaré junto a ti, levantándome cada día y ayudándote en todo lo que pueda.

Tener la ayuda incondicional de Itachi era un gran apoyo. Sabía que siempre podría acudir a el si algo no marchaba bien, si las palabras no salían y si el corazón le dolía. Él era su puerto seguro, pero prefería prescindir de él tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Sabía que al marcharse de la mansión familiar, él había sido tachado del linaje, marcado como un hereje y sin posibilidad de comenzar nuevamente. Sabiendo eso quería luchar aún más, necesitaba ganarse al pueblo, y no sólo al masculino. Necesitaba que mujeres como su Tía Kurenai, como su madre o ella misma, salieran y se hicieran sentir. Necesitaba una revolución de mujer, pero todo plan maestro llevaba su tiempo... pero ¿Cuánto más?

La montaña de cartas seguía creciendo, aumentando por días y meses. Las amenazas cada día tomaban más fuerza, y la tormenta se iba acercando cada día más. Hacía trabajar como unos cerdos a los Lobos, pidiéndoles con movimientos pícaros más hojas llenas de palabras, pidiéndole a los fotógrafos fotos de ex estudiantes de la academia junto con hombres. Quería sacar la parte más oscura de los Uchihas, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dañar la reputación del hombre que se mantenía escondida, como un prisionero en su casa... Quería protegerle a todos pero sus manos eran demasiado pequeñas y su poder era insuficiente...

Yo te ayudaré...- irrumpió una voz femenina en la redacción. Era una joven de la misma edad de ella, con cabellos largos rubios, ojos claros y mirada seria y segura.- Soy Ino Yamanaka.- se presentó mientras extendía la mano para estrecharla.

¿Yamanaka?- preguntó con incredulidad. Ino sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa de su apellido.

La Familia Yamanaka no era grande en el ámbito económico y mucho menos médico, pero tenían una gran y poderosa empresa de textiles. La mayoría de los uniformes que la academia Uchiha demandaba venían bajo el encarno de esa familia, por lo que, la única heredera se plantara delante de ella, era casi como un milagro.

Hinata invitó a pasar a Ino a su pequeño despacho, no antes sin volver a presionar a todos los Lobos que hicieran su mayor esfuerzo. Éstos aullaron excitados y comenzaron a moverse en la sala como niño hacia el chocolate.

Ambas mujeres abandonaron la sala, se encerraron en el despacho de Hinata y comenzaron a hablar. Ino le contó a Hinata, que desde el primer artículo que Hinata había escrito bajo un pseudónimo falto, Ino sabía que esas palabras jamás podrían ser escritas por un hombre. Principalmente por la delicadeza, la sutileza y ante todo la forma de expresarse. Un hombre por muy homosexual que fuera, jamás lograría mirar las cosas de la misma manera que una mujer. Era cierto que ellos estaban oprimidos en el ámbito sexual, pero su voz podía ser escuchada, en cambio, las mujeres llevaban un cinturón tanto en la vagina como en los labios, impidiéndoles escuchar, hablar o sentir placer a manos de otro que no fuera su marido. No es que Ino considerada el adulterio como algo positivo, pero si un matrimonio era resulto sin amor... ¿Por qué no una mano amiga y amorosa?

Sin darse cuenta las dos terminaron rompiendo a carcajadas, alertando a los Lobos que debían trabajar con fuerza para prolongar aquellas femeninas y agradables risas. Ninguna de las dos rompió el hilo de la conversación hasta que un Lobo entró al despacho, bajando la cabeza e inclinando el pecho en forma de respeto y saludo. A Hinata ese detalle le agrado, Ino por contrario le miró molesta...

En el ámbito laboral no somos diferentes a ellos...- habló hacia Hinata.- Los dos tenemos que tener lo mismos derechos... ¿no crees eso Hinata?

¿Qué quieres decir?- quiso saber.

Mientras haya una fuerza superior siempre habrá un inferior... es mejor que las dos partes sean iguales, para que ambas decisiones puedan ser escuchadas igual.

Al caer la noche, un agradable hombre vino a buscar a Ino. Éste saludo con una sonrisa a Hinata y se marcho, sujetandole la mano a Ino y hablando de forma cordial y amigable. Ella conocía el estado civil de la Yamanaka, había sido desposada con el hijo de una empresa de comida, por lo que aquel hombre no podía ser su marido. Sonrió al comprender porque estaba a favor del adulterio. En cierto modo, ella también era adúltera... pero su caso era distinta. Ella se caso por amor, por amor a un amigo y amor a la verdad. Cerró los puños arrugando las cuatro cartas negras y corriendo a su casa. Al entrar comprobó que había un aroma especial y agradable. Corrió por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Itachi vestido con un delantal cocinaba. La imagen era cómica, pero no le desagrado.

¿Qué haces?- quiso saber graciosa mientras se sentaba en la mesa y le observaba graciosa.

No se, he encontrado comida y la he mezclado...- comento algo distraído mientras mezclaba el contenido de la olla.- ¿Te fías de mi?

Bueno, lo que no mata engorda ¿no?

La sonrisa que le regalo Itachi a Hinata, hizo que en su mente se abriera una nueva idea. Era algo descabellada, quizás no iría en contra directamente de los Uchihas, pero quizás invitaría a más mujeres y quizás a más hombres en participar en su empresa suicida...

* * *

También lo sé, es muy corto...0 lo siento en el alma. Pero... tengo mis razones. Resulta que como está a punto de acabar, y lo que queda es muy poco, quiero dividir los capítulos bien, para que no pasen cosas raras antes de tiempo...¿me perdonan si es cortito?

Muchas Gracias por leer.

Aquí contesto:

Sasuhina.18: Yo tampoco entiendo porque los hombres sexys son gays... tengo una facilidad para que me gusten los gays increíble. Es muy triste. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que éste también lo haga! Se muy feliiz, gracias =D

Raina Siel: ...buena pregunta. Realmente la pensé sobre el S XIX pero la cosa ha ido transformándose hasta un siglo que yo misma desconozco. Pero teóricamente es en el Siglo XIX, en Londrés. Vamos, eso es lo que en inicios tenía pensado... pero ya es finales del siglo para entrar al siglo XX diría yo...por lo menos ahora. Me gusta que te guste. Espero que te haya resuelto la duda, si tienes más pregunta adelante =D. Espero que este capi también te guste. Se muy feliz. =D

En fin... espero que les haya gustado y la espera merezca la pena. =D SEAN FELICES ~


	17. Capítulo 17

**¡SAMINGO! Son las 00:42 am, así que realmente es Domingo, pero escribí ésto ante de las doce, así que realmente sigue siendo sábado. ¡Perdón por no escribir el viernes! Pero me paso algo apotiósico... se murió (literalmente) la batería de mi portátil, y al hacerlo se me cerró todo y se perdió ABSOLUTAMENTE todo lo que había escrito de éste capítulo... eso me paso dos veces, así que...me veo obligada y recluida a escribir en mi portátil pero pegada a la pared, cerca de un interruptor para evitar que el cacharro se me vuelve a apagar...**

**Así que espero que me perdones mi poca tardancia. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS por seguirme leyendo, por leer este fic revolucionario que se me ha pasado a la cabeza. Gracias a los comentarios =D soy muy feliz al leerlos. Espero que les siga gustando tanto como ahora.**

**SEAN FELICES ~**

Capitulo 17:

La redacción había cambiado desde la presencia de ellas en ese masculino y sucio edificio. Ninguno de los hombres, solían comentar nada sobre la existencia de Hinata trabajando codo a codo con ellos. Pero desde la llegada de Ino, sentían que su posición superior poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza en aquellas cuatro paredes. Una mañana se dieron cuenta que las paredes desnudas de un color blanco, habían sido decoradas con brochazos de colores llamativos y alegres, al igual que el aroma a puro y axila masculina había sido sustituido por un aroma florar y de vez en cuando frutal, al igual que su mesa normalmente llena de papeles y suciedad, ahora era una plana superficie de color marrón, con portapapeles, portalápices y una pequeña carpeta dónde podían apoyarse para no rayar la mesa. Los primeros días los lobos se sintieron atacados, como si otro macho hubiera invadido su territorio, pero al ver que aquellas dos hermosas y llamativas mujeres cruzaban la sala, con sus faldas cortas, piernas largas y estilizadas, cabellos largos y bien peinados, sentían que quizás podrían vivir un poco más tiempo así. Al igual que Kakashi, ellos sabían que el reinado de Hinata estaría apunto de caer... o eso querían pensar ellos.

El despacho de Hinata estaba cerrado con llave desde dentro, una señal para los lobos que indicaba que dentro de aquella sala se estaba creando un artículo importante, tanto que nadie a excepción del jefe o el repartidor de comida personal de la jefa, podía entrar.

Dentro de la sala, se encontraba Hinata e Ino, escribiendo en silencio, sin separar la mirada de la hoja de color marrón y con cierta tierra, tan sólo se oía el rasgar de la pluma sobre el papel, y de vez en cuando algún suspiró de alguna de ellas dos.

¡Terminé!- celebró Hinata mientras terminaba de poner un punto en la hoja, para luego ponerla delante de sus ojos con los brazos estirados y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa de suficiencia te lo miraras por donde te lo miraras.- Léela...- se la dio a Ino, que dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y estiró la mano esperando la hoja.

Déjame ver...-dijo con voz interesante. Sujetó el papel con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a leer, en ningún momento dejó que su rostro dibujara alguna expresión, así impacientar más a su jefa y amiga.- Vaya... sabes que te vas a meter en un lío ¿no?- murmuró y le devolvió la hoja escrita a su dueña.

Soy consciente, pero tampoco me importa- sonrió.

Enrolló la hoja, la sujetó con una cuerda de color verde y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrirla le envió una sonrisa miedosa a su amiga, ésta cerró el puño en frente de su cara como queriendo decir **¡fuerza!** Sin más abrió el cerrojo y salió de su pequeño y delicado despacho. Cuando la puerta se abrió, todos los lobos detuvieron sus labores para levantarse y ponerse en fila en el pasillo. Hinata camino con pasos largos y ceremoniosos por toda la hilera de hombres, con traje desgastados y aspecto malhumorado. Sonrió con cierta superioridad al verles que aquella escena les resultaba hiriente a su orgullo. **¡Ja! Y lo que les espera...** pensó en su interior mientras dibujaba una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

Detuvo la marcha y levantó su delicada mano hasta señalar a uno de los lobos. Este bajó la cabeza derrotado, arrastró los pies y se acercó hasta donde estaba Hinata, con su falda corta, cabello suelto y rostro levemente maquillado.

Quiero que te vayas a la plaza Tsudane y que leas ésto en voz alta – le entrega su artículo con cuidado en las palmas de la mano.- Como lo dañes, te juro que que mi cara va a ser la última que veas... ¿a quedado claro?

A pesar que era una falsa amenaza, el lobo la tomó como real. No podía permitir fallar en ese tipo de misión. Tenía en sus manos un artículo de su jefa, que usaba el pseudónimo Naruto para los demás, y que había puesto más de dos semanas en escribir. Si a esa hoja de papel le pasaba algo, se podía dar por castrado. Aceptó las órdenes sin rechistar, aunque podía haberle pasado la pelota a cualquier otro y salvarse de la ira femenina si algo pasa.

Todos los lobos le miraron con pena, deseando que todo saliera bien y volver a ver a su compañero dentro de dos horas. Él se marcho con la cabeza gacha, y sintiendo aquel ligero papel pesaba más de lo que podía pesar en realidad.

No fue hasta que salio del edificio que abrió la cinta y leyó su contenido. En el habían cosas que herían su orgullo como hombre, pero al mismo tiempo, entre todas esas palabras reales, sintió que quizás podría intentar hacer caso a las palabras de su Jefa y amar un poco más a su mujer. En parte lo hizo porque, por primera vez en medio año, veía a Hinata como un ser vivo y no como una mujer, como alguien que deba bajar la cabeza ante él, él, que apenas podía mantener a su mujer y a su hijo. ¿Cómo podría sentirse superior ante aquella belleza casi peligrosa? Esa joven de ojos claros acababa de escribir su carta de suicidio, y él iba a ser testigo como la sociedad la iba a matar a piedras. Una vez más podía negarse a hacerlo, pero caminó con pasos decididos hasta llegar a la Plaza Tsudane. Sonrió orgulloso, al comprender porque ella había elegido esa plaza y no las demás.

La plaza estaba repleta de gente, era hora punta, y las recién casadas paseaban y merodeaban por aquellos lares, mientras jóvenes aún por casar intentaban conquistar a una dama con obsequios lujosos. Los demás, eran parejas adultos que disfrutaban del agradable día soleado, deseando que la lluvia y el frío se mantuvieran alejados un poco más.

Shino sabía que toda esa gente, le miraría como un loco, pero después cuando comenzara a hablar la mayoría le tiraría piedras. Su reputación como hombre pendía en un hilo, pero la de Hinata ya estaba perdida...

Hoy en día la sociedad está siendo privada de sus privilegios, de sus deseos y sus necesidades. Ocultamos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos con bellas joyas, con elegantes fiestas y cubrimos nuestra débil alma con halagos que realmente no nos llenan...-comenzó a leer con voz fuerte y grave, parado en un banco y siendo observados por todos- La sociedad nos obliga a ocultarnos bajo vestidos, enaguas y kilos de maquillaje, mientras los demás son halagados por un cerebro tan mínimo como el de una pulga, nos obligan a callarnos, a vivir tapadas como unos bebés y nos privan de los privilegios que como humanos podemos conseguir...- los oyentes dibujaron una cómica sonrisa en sus labios, mientras ojeaban a Shino, que vestía con su habitual pantalón negro, corbata azul y camisa blanca. No parecía un hombre de la calle, pero tampoco alguien necesitado económicamente, por lo que aquellas palabras a los oídos de los demás parecían una mera burla o broma. Shino no les miraba, ya que sabía que tan sólo era el principio.- Yo como mujer...- dijo, y en ese momento la mayoría de espectadores femeninos levantaron la vista para fijarse.- me siento tratada como un objeto, marginada de una sociedad que apenas me conoce, obligada a hacer trabajos como surcir o cocinar, cuando se supone que son necesidades básicas que ambos sexos deberían saber hacer. Tachada por la sociedad por inútil, por ser mujer, por tener tetas y no pene, me excluyen de temas, que como humano y ciudadana del país me tocarían ejercer y pedir...- una mujer que estaba cerca de él, miró a su joven marido, frunció el ceño y sin ningún pudor dejo caer la bolsa que contenía alimentos para la comida de ese día.- Cocinar no es una tarea difícil como creen, criar a un niño es difícil, pero lo es aún más cuando tu bebé te pregunta ¿ por qué papá no está en casa? Nosotras creamos vida y somos tratadas como objetos... los hombres os atribuís ideas que mujeres ya sabían desde antes que ellos... Nosotras, no somos tan diferentes como ustedes, como seres humanos tenemos nuestros derechos y nuestras exigencias... si quieren que hagamos las cosas como queréis, primero hacer las cosas que como HOMBRES debéis hacer... ¿Alguna vez han mostrado interés por algo de su mujer?¿Habéis pasado tiempo con vuestros hijos?¿Sabéis que le gusta a vuestra mujer? Si quieren una sociedad digna de ser alabada y copiada, primero aprendan a tratar con las personas que están dentro de su hogar... Traten a su mujer con amor, con interés y cariño, no como un objeto que se pueda usar o tirar, porque si es así.. nosotras podremos hacer lo mismo...

Un grito de rebeldía salió de los labios de una mujer, seguido de alaridos de felicidad de otra. El eco fue repetido por todas las mujeres de la plaza, de tal manera que Shino no pudo seguir leyendo las palabras que su jefa había escrito. A decir verdad, había cosas mucho más hirientes para los hombres, cosas que rebelaban la debilidad mental de ellos hacía las mujeres, el desprecio y la rabia que una mujer joven y lista había estado reprimiendo por años. Dobló la hoja con disimulo y se la guardó en el bolsillo, junto con la cuerda que minutos antes la cerraba, se bajó del banco con una increíble agilidad y sin ser notado por nadie y comenzó a marcharse de la plaza. Ahí estaba comenzando una revolución femenina, muchas de ellas habían dejado las bolsas en el suelo, quitadose el tocado o el velo que tapaba su cara, habían dejado de comportarse con decoro como le habían educado y exigían una poca de igualdad, por lo menos en ese momento de sumo valor. Shino dudaba que aquello terminara bien, pero sintió la horrible necesidad de correr hasta su hogar y abrazar a su mujer, y decirle por primera vez en diez años de matrimonio que la amaba. Quizás cuando su familia contrajo el matrimonio no sentía nada por ella, pero el paso del tiempo, había hecho que aquella delicada y tierna mujer, fuera una parte importante de su vida...

Hinata llegaba a su casa, cuando la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo. Sentía que las piernas le pesaban, que la espalda le dolía y que una fuerte presión en el pecho le impedía respirar. Sabía cuales eran los motivos, después de aquel artículo hiriente, bastantes hombres enfurecidos habían puesto queja formal por aquella aberración de noticia. Tanto Kakashi como Kiba, intentaron calmar al pueblo, especificando que era un artículo de opinión, que no podían evitar que aquello se expusiera. En cierto modo era consciente que había metido en un lío a la emprenta, pero Kakashi le había dado la luz verde al hacerlo, y aún así, no habían terminado de escuchar lo que faltaba. La guerra acababa de empezar...

Un olor a estofado la guió hasta llegar a la cocina, donde con un simple delantal se encontraba Itachi cocinando, su culo respingón y pálido sobresalía de la tela, dando un aspecto demasiado excitante a la cocina. Jamás se iba a acostumbrar a ver a su amante semindesnudo cocinando para ella...

¿Puedo desnudarme yo también?- tentó a Itachi, que giró la cabeza mientras observaba como su amante sexy y rebelde comenzaba a quitarse los botones de manera sensual. El sonrió.

Me encantaría, pero te devoraría y me quedaría sin ganas de comer...- informó aguantando su gran tentación. Hinata rió encantada.

Te amo...-le recordó.

A toda respuesta Itachi se alejó del fuego y le beso en los labios, con una increíble ternura y amor que ningún hombre jamás podría conseguir. A pesar de todo lo que pasaba en la redacción, cada día que llegaba a la casa, veía a Itachi y éste le deleitaba con algún manjar, todas las penas posibles se le iban, sabiendo que muy pronto su reíno de felicidad y tranquilidad se vería tachado y devuelto. No quería hacer sufrir al único hombre heterosexual que le apoyaba, pero aún así, sabía que si no lo hacía, no tendría por completa su libertad...

Pronto publicaré la verdad...-le aviso mientras abrazaba a su amante por la espalda, y ocultaba su cara en los homoplátos de éste. Él tembló ante el roce del cabello de Hinata en su espalda, al igual que sentir su débil respiración.

No me iré a ninguna parte...- prometió y se giró para abrazarla y hacer que el temblor de ése minúsculo cuerpo se detuviera.

La revolución femenina duró poco tiempo, tan poco como Hinata había planeado que ocurriría. Sabía que las pocas mujeres que se rebelarían, terminarían golpeadas, quizás asesinadas y otras encerradas en su casa, mientras un marido aireado le haría recibir su merecido castigo. No estaba orgullosa que alguien maltratara de esa forma a sus tocayas, pero sabía que si no comenzaba así, nadie más lo haría. Sabía que resultarían heridas, pero aún así se hicieron oír ¿el problema? La sociedad no estaba preparada, más bien, los hombres no estaban preparados para esa actitud desafiante de la mujer. Les menospreciaba y aludían que ellas podían tener sentimiento. Hinata sabía que esas mujeres golpeadas, se alzarían nuevamente cuando fuera el momento, quizás los hombres pensaban que tan sólo era un revinche momentáneo, pero al igual que todos los hombres que habían escuchado las palabras de sus mujeres, sabían que esa no era la primera vez.

Hinata comenzó a escribir bajo su verdadero nombre, aún así su rostro aparecía en anonimato, ya que tan sólo firmaba con su nombre de pila. El apellido sería para el final, lo pondría cuando viera que la mayoría de las mujeres estaban dispuestas a ayudar a la causa, sabía que eso tardaría, mucho tiempo, quizás décadas o siglos, pero estaba convencida que en el futuro todo sería mejor. Lo sabía, por ello se enfrascaba a escribir, pero lo que realmente, entre todo lo que tenía pensado, quería hundir primero a su mayor obstáculo.

La Familia Uchiha, ellos eran el pilar de la sociedad, todo el mundo se mantenía con ellos, y mientras éste dominara el poder del matrimonio, ella no podría hacer nada. Debía ayudar a su pueblo, pero también quería liberar a su marido y el amante de su marido, de las cadenas sociales que les marcaban como enfermos, a él y a los demás... y ese día estaba próximo.

El primer artículo que escribió fue inofensivo en cierto modo, tan sólo informaba de como se podía asistir a la academia Uchiha, que requisitos debían tener los alumnos y cuanto nivel económico podía ser válido para entrar. Ese artículo fue leído por poca gente, tan sólo aquellos interesados en el tema. Eso si, fue el primer que firmo con su nombre.

El segundo, se adentró en la arquitectura de la academia, de las habitaciones, de como estaba distribuida, los profesores, las clases y un montón de detalles, que tan sólo podía conocer alguien que hubiera estado adentro. Ese artículo fue leído por muchas personas más, quizás por el hecho de que una mujer supiera tanto de aquel lugar, o por el hecho de que conociera a la perfección todo. La gente sabía que durante unos días, la academia se llenaba de mujeres, ya que los Uchiha celebraban los bailes y la pedida de mano entre sus alumnos, hacia podía conocer él, quien heredaría según que compañía o que cargo.

El tercero quizás fue el más agresivo y decisivo, en él informó a sus lectores que durante un años se había hecho pasar por hombre, adentrándose a ese maravilloso y lujoso mundo, explico que lo hizo por el simple hecho de conocimiento, por amor a lo que le gustaba y enfadada por el hecho de tener tetas. Dentro del artículo comentó que tanto adultos como jovenes eran diferenciados por ciertas características: Homosexuales o Heterosexuales. Los primeros estaban vestidos de la misma manera, pero en su rostro había una pequeña diferencia que en los demás, éstos la mayoría del tiempo se encontraban pálidos, callados y sumamente amables, y al cabo de unos días su temperamento cambiaba súbitamente. Explico casi al final, que eso se enteró ya que su marido era uno de ellos. Le confesó que era homosexual, y en la academia Uchiha era obligado a sentarse en un sillón y mirar asquerosas imágenes de gente practicando el sexo sin amor, obligado hasta tal forma que cuando salía de la sala, lo único que quería hacer era acostarse e imitar lo que había visto.

Éste artículo tuvo que ser escrito cinco veces más, las arcas de la redacción no podían contener más dinero, y prácticamente los lobos y ellas dormían en el edificio para tener listo el trabajo para el día siguiente. El mundo entero había olvidado por un momento la revelación de las mujeres, que éstas secretamente ayudaban a las demás a entrar en razón y hacerse escuchar. El movimiento se acercaba poco a poco.

El último artículo que escribió, fue una crítica abierta hacía el presidente de la familia Uchiha, informó sobre su obsesión por lo pulcro, perfecto y por el sexo. Escribió con dolor todo lo que le había hecho pasar durante los meses que estuvo conviviendo en la mansión de los Uchuhas, para segurar que ella y su mujer tenían relaciones, al igual que las demás parejas que eran casadas por la santa iglesia Uchiha. Para darle validez a sus palabras adjuntó una entrevista que le había hecho a Sakura, otra a Sasuke y por último a su marido. Evidentemente tuvo la delicadeza de mantener el anonimato.

Esa vez si que puso su apellido.

Ese día salió a escondidas de la redacción, no quería que la vieran rondando por las calles a esas altas horas de la noche. No podía permitirse el lujo de que la vieran rondando por la noche y todo su esfuerzo se viera al traste, a pesar de que su presencia por las calles era obvia y necesaria. Debía llegar a su hogar, junto a su amante y vivir su romance prohibido, pero para hacerlo debía salir de la redacción, cosa que estaba haciendo a esas horas altas de la noche, después de escribir cien hojas más de algunos artículos demandados y largas lístas de tareas por hacer.

Al llegar a su hogar, sentado con el rostro pálido y algo feliz se encontraba Itachi. Tenía la espalda apoyada de la pared, mientras con las manos nerviosas sujetaba una carta negra.

Leela en voz alta...-pidió el mientras le entregaba el sobre a una sorprendida Hinata.

Ella sujetó el sobre, lo abrió y lo que vio en el interior no le gusto nada...

¿Qué pretendía con eso?¿Asustarla?

Si era así, ya lo había conseguido.

continuará...

* * *

Lo siento, la tentación era más grande que yo...¿y bien?¿les gustó? ¡Díganme cositas!

AQUÍ CONTESTO:

Sasuhina.18: ¡Arriba las mujeres! Que lo griten bien fuerte. Me alegra que te haya gustado, si Itachi ama un montón a Hinata, pero espera que aún falta donde Itachi hace todo por ella. ¡Gracias por leerme! Yo también te mando muchos besos. Se feliz. =D

Magic ann love: Me gusta que te guste. Espero que éste capítulo también. Se muy feliz =D

Raina Siel: Bueno, el esposo si es Chouji, pero el amante todavía no lo tenía muy claro... pero más o menos me has dado una idea. Gracias =D. Intentaré no tardar mucho más, doy mi palabra. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Gracias por leer. Se muuy feliz =D

EN FIN, ME DESPIDO POR TODAY... ESPERO QUE TODO SEAN TAN FELICES COMO UNA VACA EN UN CAMPO.


	18. Capítulo 18

**... ... ...¿lo siento?¿sirve?¿si?¿no?¿quizás? Bueno... tengo exámenes, demasiados... tanto que tengo que quitarme horas de sueño para poder completar todo T_T ¿me entienden? **

**Bueno, después de ponerme un poco dramática...¡GRACIAS! Estamos llegando poco a poco al final, y estoy emocionada de que guste. Es una gran alegría ver que os gusta y que el tema os resulta interesante. Si, me estoy poniendo muy revolucionaria...pero no se es un tema importante ¿no creen? BUENO, sin más charla...os dejo con el capitulo. ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! Díganme si está bien o demasiado revolucionario.**

**ciaooo~~**

**EL MISMO CIELO  
**

Capitulo 18:

"**Si haces algo, debes responsabilizarte de tus acciones" ** Era una frase que desde pequeña siempre le habían dicho. Si rompía algo, debía repararlo. Si dañaba a alguien, debía pedir perdón. Era como una especie de regla de tres, si haces esto, sumado con lo otro y después agregas lo que queda, tendrás el resultado. Fácil, sin complicaciones y sin posibles confusiones. Por lo que, durante toda su vida había tenido presente esa frase, esa idea y esa meta. Jamás se arrepentiría de nada de lo que hiciera, para luego no tener que tomar parte en ello. No podía hacer cosas malas, para luego salir inmune... al igual que las cosas buenas. Pero lo que nunca nadie le había enseñado era que, algunas cosas buenas, siempre traen consigo cosas malas... y eso lo supo cuando ya era muy tarde para arreglarlo.

Pasaba los días, y veía como si bella y fuerte flor iba quedando tapada con la nieve. Pero en ése caso no eran nieves, si no pequeños sobres negros, que iban cayendo en su buzón, día tras días, llenando de malas imágenes y recuerdos, a su pequeño ángel luchador. Era un grano de arroz que quería luchar, pero el peso de los demás la estaba ahogando...

Dolía verla en ese estado, necesitaba a alguien para ayudarla y descansar. Y por eso él estaba ahí. No dejaría que la nieve cubriera ni una vez más, la potente y hermosa luz de su flor. Esa era su meta, su juramento y promesa. Y lo iba a cumplir.

Las calles parecían un campo de refugiados. A cada lado de las calles había una larga hilera de tiendas con mujeres, abrigadas con mantas viejas, con el cabello suelto y mostrando quizás un poco más de pierna de lo usual. Todas ellas luchaban en silencio por una causa, que estaba enterrando a su ángel en el fango. Debía ayudar, sabía que le costaría pero lo lograría. Ella lo era todo, y si lo perdía... ¿Qué podría hacer?

Llegó a la redacción, ésta estaba en silencio, tan sólo se oía el rasgar del papel por el bolígrafo, algún tosido de un empleado y de vez en cuando, el bisbeo de alguna conversación a escondidas. Itachi entró, con las manos metidas en los bolsillo, la cabeza alta y demostrando su orgullo masculino ante todo los demás. En cierto modo se sentía diferente a todo esos lobos, como le gustaba llamarlos a Hinata, ya que el vivía en una especie de mundo paralelo, dónde la que traía el dinero al hogar era la mujer, y el debía tener la comida preparada a su llegada. No era una imagen desagradable, tampoco consideraba que fuera un trabajo de temer. Eso si, costaba. Sonrió al recordar el rostro embelezado cuando le trajo el desayuno a la cama. Eso ya era costumbre.

Los lobos le miraron sorprendido, ya que lo conocía por ser el amante de la jefa, y nada más, además de ser un repartidor a domicilio. Ninguno le prestó atención cuando entró al despacho de Kakashi. Al principio se asusto y sorprendió, pero luego rió en forma nerviosa. En el despacho se encontraba Kakashi, metiéndole la lengua hasta lo más hondo del paladar a un hombre un poco más bajo que él, con una cicatriz en la nariz y cara de perrito apaleado. Éste nervioso salió corriendo del despacho como una princesa en apuros. Itachi no lo vio más en todo el día.

- Emm... ¿Qué se te ofrece por aquí?- preguntó Kakashi mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa y se erguía en la silla.

- A seguir el trabajo de Hinata...-Kakashi enarcó una ceja y le prestó más atención.- Ella ahora no puede... salir de casa.- no hizo falta que dijera más.- ...así que pienso seguir por donde ella lo dejo.

La charla duró sólo dos minutos más, luego Itachi salió del despacho para entrar al de Hinata, que estaba a oscuras, lleno de montañas de papeles y sobres negros por doquier. Frunció el ceño. Su padre había cumplido su promesa. A pesar de que no quería recordar aquello, la voz débil de su amada le vino a la cabeza, mientras pronunciaba aquellas mordaces e hirientes palabras...

"**Querida Hinata: **

**Llamarte Zorra, heriría a éste animal. Y Rata, se queda demasiado corto para lo horrible persona que eres. Pero no temas, te devolveré todas y cada una de las cosas que me has hecho. No temas.**

**Tu vida será tan negra como los sobres."**

A pesar de que ella tan sólo había demostrado una realidad, su padre no había sabido tomarlo por buen camino. Aunque realmente, Hinata jamás intento que éste le agradara. Por ese mismo motivo, no salía de casa, no miraba a la gente a la cara y tampoco comía. Las cartas día tras día eran peores, le acusaba de la muerte de mujeres, de niñas y la continua violencia que los hombres ejercían a las mujeres. Decía que todo era culpa de ella, que las cosas podrían haber permanecido como antes, y nadie excepto ella sería infeliz. Aunque ahora era todo lo contrario, el mundo femenino era infeliz porque ella lo era...

Debía hacer algo para ayudarla, aunque fuera lo más mínimo... eso debía terminar.

_Una sola voz, miles de palabras y ciento de sentimientos pueden hacer que el mundo cambie. Tan sólo se necesita un poco de fuerza, un poco de valentía... y quizás bastantes kilos de esperanza. Hablemos, marchemos y luchemos hacía la libertad. _

Sabía que él no tenía tanto talento como Hinata, pero quería expresar en pocas líneas el pensamiento de ella, necesitaba hacer que las mujeres creyeran fielmente en su poder, en su libertad y en sus oportunidades. El cambio no viene de la mano, se necesita más de una cabeza inteligente y de un gran corazón.

Dejó la pluma en la mesa, salió del despacho y comenzó a gritar órdenes a los lobos. Quizás era la añoranza de la voz de un hombre dando órdenes lo que les animo, pero en poco tiempo, todos los lobos se pusieron a trabajar, por lo que al caer la noche la mayoría de mujeres que estaban acampando en la entrada de la redacción, ya tenía sobre sus manos aquel pequeño texto que había escrito Itachi. Eso si, no firmo como él, sino como Naruto. El pseudónimo de Hinata, aunque el mundo entero sabía que ese no era su nombre verdadero.

Al caer la noche profunda salió de la redacción junto a los demás lobos, éstos se mostraban muy amigables al tratar con el, pero el buen rollo terminó cuando en la entrada estaban todas las mujeres de ellos. Cada una vestía con ropa diferente a lo usual, pantalones cortos, camisas escotadas, incluso algunas se habían cortado el cabello de tal manera, que se veía que el corte era imperfecto. La mayoría de los lobos se acercó a ellas decididas a darle una buena reprimenda, pero algo en la mirada de ellas le hizo pensar lo contrario...

- Quiero el divorcio...-habló una mujer alta, con el cabello rubio y cuatro coletas en la cabeza. Ésta estaba mirando a uno de los lobos que estaba más cerca de el. Éste no daba crédito a lo que oía.- No es una petición, es un hecho. Mañana firmo los papeles.- sin más sujetó el bolso enorme que descansaba sobre el suelo y se dio media vuelta. Itachi vio que en la mano tenía su fragmento.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, descubrió como se había sentido Hinata al ver que todas las mujeres hacían caso a sus palabras. Descubrió el poder del lenguaje y el efecto que éste podía tener, si se decían con buenas palabras. Sonrió extasiado.

La casa no era la misma de siempre, su pequeña flor se estaba marchitando poco a poco. Parecía que tan sólo le quedaban dos o tres pétalos, y su belleza y calidez se iba apagando poco a poco. Por primera vez temió por la vida de su amada. A pesar de todo lo que ella le había suplicado, salió corriendo de la casa. Las calles estaban frías y oscuras, pero llegó hasta la casa del doctor sin ninguna dificultad. Llamó a la puerta con desespero, para su sorpresa una mujer de cabellos cortos oscuros, al igual que sus ojos y con un cerdo en las piernas le abrió la puerta. Itachi enarcó una ceja sorprendido... ¿Dónde estaba el doctor?

- Mi padre esta durmiendo...-explicó al comprender la expresión de Itachi.- ¿puedo ayudarle?- esa mujer había leído su escrito, en cada palabra que decía denotaba confianza y fuerza. Sonrió para si.

- Mi novia...

A pesar de los reproches de Hinata, Shizune, la doctora, logró abrirle la camisa y revisarle totalmente el pecho, abdomen y costados. Su rostro era serio, tocaba con firmeza y seguridad. Fueron los diez minutos más largos de la historia de Itachi, cuando ella volvió a tapar el cuerpo delicado y delgado de Hinata. Ambos salieron de la habitación, mientras Hinata sollozaba enrabiada. Aunque no tenía fuerza física para levantarse e ir a trabajar, todavía podía quejarse y poner mala cara si era necesario.

Shizune cerró la puerta tras ella y miró a Itachi con expresión sería...

- Está embarazada...- dijo con voz no muy feliz. Itachi no lo entendía.

- ¿Y que ocurre?- exigió saber más.

Ella sonrió apenada y le dijo que se lo preguntara a su novia. Cuando Shizune se marchó y se quedó sola con Hinata, no hizo falta que él hablara para que Hinata contara...

- No quiero... que mi bebé nazca en un mundo así...-sollozó.

- ¿Tu lo sabías?- preguntó Itachi medio enojado y sorprendido.

Soy mujer...- comentó como si fuera un detalle obvio.

Aunque durante ese día cargado de tensión y emoción había aprendido muchisimo, y entendido otras tantas, sabía que aún le faltaba un largo camino para poder comprender el cerebro de la mujer. ¿Por qué Hinata no luchaba?¿Por qué no quería tener al bebé?

¿Por qué?

CONTINUARÁ...(CHAN CHAN CHAN)

* * *

¿Y bien?¿Me puse muy heavy?¿bien?¿normal? =D diganme cositas ¿si?

AQUÍ CONTESTO:

Magic ann love: ¡GRACIAS! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que este capítulo también te guste =D se muy gappy.

Sakusa: ¡GRACIAS! Nooo, tienes que dormir...duerme, duerme...dormir es bueno. Duerme por mi, que yo con tantas cosas que hacer no disfruto del sueño. Espero que este capítulo también te encante. Se muuuuuy gappy =D

Sasuhina.18: ¡Aquí está! Más vale más tarde que nunca... lo siento por tardar, espero que la espera no haya sido fea. Si, Hinata ya se saco toda su fuerza...pero no se nose, cuanto le durara. Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo. Se realmente muyy pero muchooo gappy =D

EN FIN, QUE SEAN MUY GAPPYS Y COMAN ...cosas ricas xD. NOS VEMOSSSS ~~


	19. Capitulo 19

¡Estoy Viva! Si, lo se he estado perdida de la vida... pero realmente no he tenido ni tiempo, ni ánimos ni oremus para ponerme a escribir, pero por lo menos he logrado escribir un capítulo nuevo. ¡Espero que les guste y que me disculpen por tardar tanto!

¡GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y DISFRUTEN!

**EL MIMOS CIELO**

Capitulo 19:

Los días iban pasando, y las tiendas de campañas iban siendo recogidas por sus dueñas, la mayoría de éstas no volvían a sus antiguos hogares, ya tenían bastante claro que hacer con su vida, que palabras elegir y que acciones tomar. La vida de ellas jamás seria como la de antes, eran conscientes que le costaría, pero tampoco tenían otra opción más que seguir adelante. El mundo seguía avanzando aunque ellas estuvieran ahí paradas...

El periódico seguía cambiando de día, las noticias rondaban siempre los mismos temas; los pactos con otros países, la rebelión de la mujer y otros sucesos de ámbito más trágico, que normalmente Hinata no disponía de paciencia y ganas de leer, pero algo entre todas ellas noticias dramáticas le llamó la atención. Tuvo la extraña sensación que si aquello ocurría algo podría cambiar, al igual que la vez anterior, seguramente alguien saldría herido, pero si aquello ocurriría ella no tendría la culpa, más bien terminaría ganando más que perdiendo. Involuntariamente se llevó la mano a su abultado abdomen, a pesar de que no quería traer al mundo a ese bebé, no pudo abortar, no tuvo el valor para asesinar a otra vida, aunque para ella una vida era un poco más que un grano de arroz. Suspiró y siguió acariciando su bulto, ésta vez más consciente de lo que hacía.

Su mente navegó por las cientos de ideas que tenía por la cabeza, por lo que cuando Itachi entró a la habitación, y la vio acariciando su estómago, no pudo contemplar la expresión de felicidad y alivio que se dibujo en el rostro de Itachi. Fue ya cuando éste puso su mano encima de la de ella, y sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Era consciente que para los hombres llorar, era una muestra de debilidad, pero para Hinata, que un hombre llorara no era una señal de debilidad, sino de humanidad. Y su amante era muy humano...

- Cásate conmigo...-dijo Hinata cuando éste dejo de llorar. Él levantó la cabeza sorprendido, en lo que llevaban de meses era lo más largo que había escuchado salir de los labios de ella.- ...quiero estar enlazada contigo de forma formal cuando comience la nueva era...- sonríe y le ofrece la mano.- ¿Querrás tu también?

Las palabras eran innecesarias cuando la respuesta se mostraba en su rostro. Itachi tan sólo sonrió y besó en los labios con mucha pasión a su recién adquirida prometida. Ambos sabían que para terminar aquel enlace con Naruto, debían pasar por muchas pruebas, incluso por encima de los Uchihas, pero antes que eso, tenían que pasar por otra prueba, mucho más complicada y difícil. ¿Estarían los dos preparados?

El aviso de una guerra inminente comenzó a llenar las páginas principales de todos los periódicos, la revolución de la mujer se vio opacada con el inminente suceso que estaba apunto de ocurrir. La guerra entre géneros se puso en un stan-bye momentáneo, quedando en una fina linea de desigualdad. Las mujeres que aún acampaban en la plaza, sin poder resolver los asuntos conyugales, fueron buscadas por sus maridos, con la bandera blanca en la mano y dispuestos a aceptar cualquiera norma por parte de su mujer, cualquier cosa para que ellas volvieran a casa y volver a vivir en paz, por lo menos el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Hinata había vuelto a ponerse de pie, ésta vez con un peso más que antes, con las ideas más claras en la cabeza, y con una meta mucho más específica que antes. En la redacción todas las fuentes de información fueron borradas, para comenzar a buscar nuevas y comenzar un apartado muy distinto a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Por sorpresa de los lobos, el nuevo trabajo era mucho más agradable y satisfactorio, ya que no se dedicaban a buscar pensamientos y cosas rebuscadas, sino cosas más materiales y útiles para ambos sexos. Mientras los lobos trabajaban, Hinata volvía a su despacho y con ayuda de Itachi e Ino ponían en orden el despacho, que seguía lleno de cartas negras y polvo acumulado durante los días que Itachi no se había presentado a trabajar, para comprobar que la salud de su amante y su posible hijo estuviera en buen estado.

Las cartas negras fueron quemadas sin abrirlas, el contenido era innecesario saberlo, ya que si la guerra llegaba, el más afectado de todos sería la familia Uchiha, y ella Hinata, sería la única via posible para que su reputación y trabajo pudiera ser salvado. Ahora ella tenía sujetado por los cojónes a Fugaku. Aunque todavía no estaba del todo segura que saliera bien, siempre podía pasar que la guerra no explotara, pero parecía que aquel pensamiento era casi una utopía.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?- irrumpió algo preocupado Kakashi al leer la última noticia que estaba apunto de enviar. Tanto Ino como Itachi dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirar sin entender a Kakashi. Hinata aún no les había comentado nada.- ¿En serio? Estás llamando al mal tiempo Hinata...-a pesar de que no alzó la voz, era una clara reprimenda.

Con gran esfuerzo Hinata levantó una caja de cartón, la abrió con un cuchillo y comenzó a sacar sobres marrones, con polvo y amarillentos por los años. Sin decir nada siguió sacando el contenido de la caja, hasta que ésta estuvo totalmente vacía. Después sonrió con suficiencia y se dejó caer en su silla, mientras volvía a acariciar su barriga.

- Sabes tanto como yo, que entraremos en guerra...-habló por fin- y gracias a no se quien, las mujeres nos quedaremos en la ciudad...

- ¡Ya lo se! Pero...

- Cuando ustedes os vayáis en el país tan sólo quedaran mujeres...- sonríe.- ¿Entiendes?

No había mucho que explicar, y tanto Kakashi como Itachi lo sabían, por lo que suspiraron vencidos y una vez más, dejaron que la mente malvada y lista de las mujeres actuara por ellos.

Quizás fue una predicción, o quizás simplemente una realidad. Pero en tan sólo tres semanas explotó la guerra, todos los hombres tuvieron que marchar a combatir mientras las mujeres se quedaron en casa y mantuvieron a flote el país. Era algo extraño, ver a las mujeres circular por la calle a sus anchas, sin tener que fijarse en su forma de vestir, de hablar o andar, se sentían libres, se sentían dueñas de su vida. Todas sabían que esa era una realidad falsa, ya que en el momento que la guerra acabara, posiblemente todo volvería a ser como lo había sido tiempo atrás, por ese mismo momento, Hinata trabajaba en ellos. Entre bombas y tiroteos, adiestraba a las mujeres a pensar sin miedo, a expresar sus opiniones a darle valor a sus palabras, a demostrar que no por tener tetas eran inferiores. Era una tarea difícil, que el pueblo anciano rechazaba, pero aún así el pueblo se unió en un solo pensamiento... ahora tan sólo había que esperar a que la guerra acabara, pero...¿por cuanto tiempo más?

* * *

¿Qué tal?¿Os gusto?

Lamento pero no podré contestar los Reviews.. úù lo siento, pero prometo contestar en el próximo capitulo que espero no tardar.

SEAN GAPPYS


	20. Capítulo 20

**¡Volví! Y espero no volver a desaparecer por tanto tiempo... pero es época de exámenes y yo no puedo hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Mis más sinceras apologize. En fin... ¡gracias por estar aquí a pesar de mi esporadisismo! Espero que éste capítulo les guste. ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! **

EL MISMO CIELO

Capitulo 20:

Desde la costa se podían ver las nubes de humo negro, escuchar las bombas estallar contra la tierra, y quizás con un poco de atención, se lograba oír el grito silenciosos de los muertos de la guerra. Aislados del terror, combatiendo contra el hambre, miedo y silencio se encontraban las mujeres, trabajando con sus manos anteriormente cuidadas y finas, vistiendo pantalones sucios y con el cabello tan corto que no les molestara a la cara. La imagen de la Isla era extraña, parecía extraída de algún cuento futurista, o algo semejante. Ninguna de ellas podía hablar sobre el futuro, les aterraba pensar en el mañana, cuando a penas podían vivir el presente.

Era una situación desesperante, y tan sólo podían esperar, esperar pacientemente a que quizás llegaran sus maridos, o por muy triste que parecía, lo que fuera que quedaran de ellos...

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, ajena a la desgracia mientras la ciudad dormía entre sábanas sucias y luchando con pesadillas de nunca acabar. Entre las cabañas, las fábricas y las cajas se encontraba Hinata, observando con melancolía como el cielo parecía estar tranquilo, relajado... incluso feliz. Sentía como el bebé que llevaba en su vientre se iba moviendo poco a poco, colocándose para salir. Pronto nacería y el país no estaba arreglado.

_Aguanta un poco más..._ le pedía ella mientras acariciaba su enorme barriga sin dejar de mirar al cielo y pedir algún milagro mágico. _Sólo un poco más... _

Mucho antes de que Hinata se pudiera levantar de entre las cajas, se escuchó una explosión, tan cerca que parecía que hubiera caído en la misma Isla. Las mujeres se levantaron de sus camas, escondieron a los niños en las guardillas y salieron a dar la cara, fuera lo que fuera...

Hinata se abrió pasó entre la moribunda de mujeres, hasta llegar a la costa, dónde una enorme nube de humo negro se iba acercando a velocidad vertiginosa. De un momento a otro, la nube se expandió por todo el cielo y comenzó a llover. Ninguna de ellas sabía decir que era, pero aquello que caía, quemaba en la piel. Todas comenzaron a correr, pero Hinata fue la única que se quedo. Abrió la palma de la mano y dejó que aquello le cayera en la mano. Era una ceniza, color gris con punta roja, en sus manos secas y cortadas quedó una pequeña marca roja, cuando el viento se llevo consigo lo que quedaba del polvillo...

Después de las cenizas calló una lluvia, fría, agradable y tranquilizante. La luna seguía en lo alto, acompañada por las nubes oscuras y esperando pacientemente a que el sol ocupara su lugar. Hinata miró a la luna, para luego observar la península, dónde pequeñas luces de color iban apareciendo una tras otra... La guerra se estaba acabando.

El primer barco trajo gente herida, el segundo gente muerta y el último a los sobrevivientes. Nadie tuvo tiempo de buscar a sus familiares, ellas se vistieron de blanco y limpiaron sus manos, para comenzar la tareas de sanadoras. Los hombres callaron ante la seriedad de las mujeres, la precisión de sus manos y la agilidad de sus movimientos, dejando claro que si entre ellos había un médico éstos no podrían decir nada. En ese momento mandaban ellas, y los hombres eran simples pacientes.

Aquel duro trabajo duro dos semanas, día y noche, tarde y mañana, medianoche y madrugada. Ninguna descansó o comió hasta que los casos más serios fueron menos, hasta que los muertos fueron enterrados y los sanos colocados alejados de la gente. A la tercera semana pudieron volver a ser mujeres sin marido, sin padre, sin hijos, sin amantes, sin hermanos...

Los gritos de Hinata desgarraban su garganta, mientras su cuerpo hinchado se movía entre la cama mojada y manchada. Su frente estaba plegada de gotas de sudor, y sus fuertes manos cerradas bajo las sábanas. Los gritos se iban repitiendo uno tras otro, a medida que las contracciones iba aumentando. Una vieja moderna, se encontraba sentada en frente de las piernas abiertas de ella en forma de V, esperando a que la dilatación fuera lo suficiente grande para ver la cabeza del bebé. Hinata volvió a gritar en el momento que una pequeña cabeza ensangrentada y mojada comenzó a asomar...

Todo el pueblo escuchaba el eco de los gritos de Hinata, con caras preocupadas y guardando silencio. En poco tiempo, aquella mujer que gritaba, se había convertido en un líder, a penas sin exigir y pedir, todos se habían unido a ella y aceptado sus instrucciones.

Esa mujer que estaba entre la vida y la muerte, creando una vida...

Tenía parte de la cara quemada, el brazo roto y la piel manchada de sangre y tierra. Quería moverse de la cama, correr hasta donde se encontraban los gritos y sujetarle la mano. Él debía estar junto a ella, en ese momento importante. Pero no podía. Unas cadenas le ataban a la cama, una gaza tapaba su ojo izquierdo y miles de vendas cubrían su cuerpo. Sabía que aunque pudiera liberarse, no llegaría hasta la cama de ella. En ese estado no...

Cerró los ojos y aguantó el dolor cuando el eco de los gritos de Hinata retumbaron por todo el hospital. Era la primera vez en su vida que la oía gritar de esa manera... y por primera vez se alegro de ser hombre. Cerró los puños y comenzó a contar, cuando llegó a cien los alaridos habían acabado y el silencio se creó en la ciudad...

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, una sombra apareció en el marco de la puerta... y un frío de estómago le llenó el estómago.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Lo siento, tenía que ponerlo. Era una necesidad... ¿Qué tal?¿Les gustó? Ya lo se, muy corto... pero es que si escribo mucho más... no habrá más capítulos, y quiero alargarlo un poquito más. ¡Gracias por esperar tanto!**

**Aquí contesto: **

**Sasuhina.18: ¡Amiga! Lo siento, estuve tan perdida que perdí incluso el hilo de muchas cosas... pero ¡I'm here! ¡Si!¡Guerra!¡Sangre! Yo creo que para que hayan cambios un poco de dolor sienta bien, para que así la gente sepa lo que hay y se ponga las pilas para mejorarlo. Si, Hinata tiene una mente taaaan malvada, pero ahora se va a tranquilizar un poco. O no. Bueno amiga, se muy Gappy! Te mando saludos.**

**Eli Carrizales: ¡Gracias! Me gusta que te esté gustado. Si! Las mujeres somos lo mejor que hay en éste basto mundo...Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Se muy gappy!**

**Raina Siel: Exacto, ni modo... tendrán que coger su orgullo masculino y lugar por la paz. La guerra siempre trae paz después... algo triste pero cierto. Espero que te haya gustado, lamento tanto tardar en subir capítulo. Se muy gappy!**

**Magic ann Love: Bueno, en un mundo que está tan mal... no me extrañaría que no quisiera que el bebé nazca. No quisiera un mundo así para mi hijo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Se muy gappy!**

**Fran: ¡Gracias! Me gusta que te esté gustando. Si, las mujeres somos... geniales. Lamentablemente el país actualmente va por el mismo camino, dudo que haya guerra pero... todo se arreglará. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Se muy gappy!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena! Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo el próximo viernes. Sean muy muy muy muy Gappys y que pasen un buen fin de semana =D **


	21. Capitulo FINAL

**¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!¡Gracias por esperarme durante mis días de ausencia!¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Me alegro mucho que hayan estado conmigo hasta el final y espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado y sufrido conmigo mientras escribía este fic.**

**Nuevamente espero que sean muy felices y que disfruten de éste último capítulo. **

**EL MISMO CIELO**

Capitulo Final:

El futuro se dibujaba diferente en el horizonte. Los tiempos habían cambiado y las personas comenzaban a ver el mundo de una forma diferente. No eran grandes avances, tampoco se habían salvado más vidas que perdidas, pero era un comienzo que antes no parecía llegar.

Para él todo había cambiado, había perdido más que ganado pero como siempre había dicho su pequeño ángel "Para ganar algo mejor, hay que sacrificar cosas del mismo valor" a pesar de que se repetía eso una y otra vez, no podía dejar de llorar mientras veían como se llevaban aquella camilla, tapada con una sábana negra y varias personas llorando alrededor de la mismas. Una de las personas levantó la vista de la camilla, en sus brazos tenía un pequeño bulto que se movía incómodo mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos. Itachi apartó la vista de la camilla para encontrarse con aquel pequeño milagro: Su hijo.

Luto. La ciudad vestía de luto, pero nadie guardó silencio y paró sus obligaciones por llorar la muerte de ella. No era una muerte digna de recordar, más bien algo que solía pasar mucho más de lo que debía, pero gracias a ella se había encontrado un modo para evitar que volviera a pasar. Itachi observaba como la tumba de su amante y no oficial novia se iba llenando de ramos de flores cada día que pasaba, veía como Haru iba creciendo a medidas que los días iban pasando, y como todos los esfuerzos que había hecho Hinata daban sus frutos. La ciudad había cambiado, todo era más alegre a pesar de que los restos de la guerra aún se asomaban por según que lugares. Las mujeres desfilaban orgullosas por la calle, con faldas cortas, pantalones y sus cabellos tan cortos como los de los hombres. Habían negocios tan sólo regentados por mujeres, mientras los hombres observaban embobados como las mujeres movían sus fuertes y grandes manos haciendo labores que ellos pensaban imposibles para ellas. Todo era diferente.

Era de noche cuando se dispuso a visitar una vez más la tumba de su amada. Había dejado a Haru al cuidado de Ino, que se había ofrecido efusivamente a cuidar al pequeño, después de la guerra ella había sufrido un fuerte golpe en el abdómen haciendo que el bebé que llevaba en el vientre muriera al acto, y por ende ella perdiera la posibilidad de ser madre.

Las calles estaban tranquilas, mientras el caminaba con las manos puestas en los bolsillos y mirando al cielo estrellado, recordando con añoranza como había conocido a la madre de su hijo, como se había ido enamorando poco a poco de ella, y como había crecido hasta convertirse en lo que fue. Sonrió con tristeza al llegar al cementerio. En su tumba ya no habían flores, el sacerdote se había encargado de retirar toda y cada una de las ofrendas al cadaver de su salvadora. Itachi se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras lloraba en silencio...

¿Por qué te fuiste?¿por qué me dejaste?¿por qué?- gimió con amargura mientras lloraba intentando ocultar los sollozos que salían con fuerza de su garganta.

Aunque había intentado olvidar aquel momento, a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas recordó el momento que le dieron la horrible noticia...

_La puerta de la habitación se abre, miró aunque la imagen es borrosa. La venda que cubre la mitad de mi cara no me deja ver tanto como quisiera. Me siento ridículo, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada. Fuerzo la vista hasta ver a una mujer, se que debería reconocer el rostro de la mujer, pero por mucho que intento recordar, ese rostro me parece desconocido. Sonrió, aunque ella no me responde._

_Itachi...- ¿ves? Ella me conoce. ¿Ahora que le digo?- Hinata..._

_Los pensamientos que navegan por mi mente se apartan de golpe cuando escuchó el nombre de ella. Fuerzo otra vez la mirada hasta poder ver claramente el rostro de ella, esta contorsionado de dolor, el traje blanco lleno de sangre y entre las manos tiene un pequeño bulto que se mueve y gime. Quiero alegrarme, porque se que ese llanto es de mi hijo, del hijo de Hinata. De la siguiente generación que ella tanto ha luchado. Me levantó de la cama, hasta acercarme, estiro los brazos y me entrega a mi hijo. Es pequeño, esta rojo de rabia mientras llora y mueve sus pequeños pies y manos de arriba a abajo. Lo pego a mi cuerpo y para de llorar, aunque nos intercambiamos el dolor..._

_Después de sacar a la criatura Hinata se desmayó, pensamos que volvería a recuperarse pero no abría los ojos... y...y comenzó a sangrar más de la cuenta...- la mujer intenta darme más explicaciones pero tan sólo logra ponerme más nervioso. Levanto la vista de mi hijo y la miró.- lo siento tanto...-gime._

_No tanto como yo...-digo con un nudo en la garganta y sonrió como puedo._

_Ella me mira muerta de dolor y tristeza, baja la cabeza y sale corriendo, dejándome solo con mi hijo, que duerme tranquilamente en mis brazos, sin saber que nunca conocerá a su madre realmente, si no por leyendas y historias contadas por alguien. Sonrió y buscó entre los recuerdos felices algún día que habláramos del nombre para bautizarle...**"me gustaría que se llamara Haru, es un nombre unisex , además... Haru es primavera."** Sonrió al escuchar en mi mente la suave y dulce voz de ellas, semanas antes que estallara la guerra y supiéramos que nos tendríamos que separar._

_Haru...- llamo a mi hijo, él se remueve en mis brazos y sigue durmiendo.- eres la primavera... nuestro futuro._

El dolor pudo más con el decoro y rompió a gemir y sollozar tan alto como sus pulmones le daban abasto. No podía reprimir la tristeza, el dolor y la infelicidad que sentía al saber que ella jamás volvería, que no habrían más mañanas con su sonrisa, con sus ideas o sus ingeniosos planes. ¿Qué sería de él?¿de Haru?

Dejó que las últimas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas hasta caer en la hierba húmeda por el ambiente, respiró y volvió a mirar la tumba de su amada. Sonrió.

Te amo Hinata Hyuga.

"_Lo sé"_

Sorprendido por escuchar la voz de Hinata miró a cada lado, pero tan sólo se encontraba él y su soledad. Sonrió totalmente triste, deseando que el dolor no se volviera locura, porque tendría que criar el solo a un niño.

"_Se fuerte, Itachi"_

Volvió a escuchar. Involuntariamente miró al cielo, aunque realmente no sabía que encontrarse. En cierto modo, cuando vio la gran luna y las estrellas brillando sintió una gran decepción, pero aún así siguió mirando al celeste, esperando que la voz volviera a hablar y deleitarse un poco más con su locura post-trauma.

"_Cuida a Haru"_

Pidió la voz. El asintió y bajó la cabeza mirando a la tumba. Quizás fue su imaginación, pero delante de él, estaba la figura de Hinata, envuelta en una luz brillante y sonriente, con su cabello largo y un hermoso vestido blanco. Era un ángel. El ángel sonrió y abrazó a Itachi, con ternura y mucho amor.

"_Te amo, Itachi Uchiha"_

Sabiendo que tan sólo se abrazaría así mismo, fingió sentir que recorría la cintura de su amada, y la estrechaba contra su pecho. Sonrió dispuesto a creerse que la tenía entre sus brazos. Quizás la tuvo entre brazos, o quizás fue una imaginación... pero por última vez, le dio la sensación de estar junto a ella... una vez más.

Adiós...-se despidió cuando sintió que el encantamiento se acababa.

"_Adiós"_

Se levantó del suelo, sacudió los trozos de hojas de su trasero, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y dio una última mirada a la tumba. Sonrió y prometió volver al día siguiente, aunque ésa vez contándole como había ido el día y como el mundo iba cambiado poco a poco gracias a ella...

FIN

* * *

**¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS,GRACIAS! Espero que les haya gustado tantisimo como a mi, y deseo que li hayan disfrutado.**

**Agradecimientos a Sasuhiha.18, Magic ann Love, Sakusa y Raina Siel. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Espero que este último capitulo les haya gustado!**

**Si han quedado cosas colgando, ha sido un poco de descuido... pero si son cosas que necesitan tener una explicación, por favor díganmelo y haré el Epílogo con lo que paso con aquellas personas que necesiten aclaraciones. Si les hace ilusión claro está, si así esta bien... pues...**

**¡GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ!**

**LES DESEO FELIZ NAVIDAD, PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO Y GAPPICIDAD POR MONTONES!**


	22. EPILOGO

**...lo prometido es deuda. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**EL MISMO CIELO  
**

EPILOGO:

_En el pasado pensaba que el destino te podía jugar malas pasadas, que era caprichoso e incluso indiscriminado; señalaba a su víctima sin importar lo que ésta pudiera tener atrás suyo y los daños que pudiera acarrear en el futuro. Y aquí estoy yo, riéndome de mi destino una vez más. Parado al frente de éste lugar que jamás pensé en volver a pisar. Quizás cuando lo abandoné no sentí nada, pero ahora que vuelvo a venir... me siento extrañamente conmovido. _

_Sujeto bien a Haru que esta dormido en mis brazos, lo pego a mi pecho y comienzo a caminar por los enormes jardines de la Academia Uchiha. A pesar de la guerra que había ocurrido hacía tan poco tiempo, parecía que a ese lugar perdido de la mano de Dios, no le hubiera ocurrido nada. Todo sigue igual que cuando lo abandoné para buscar a mi pequeño ángel... _

_Intento no pensar en el cuerpo frío y sepultado de Hinata, y sigo adelante hasta llegar a las enormes puertas del edificio. Como era costumbre alguien venía a recibir a los nuevos visitantes, estudiantes y profesores. En el hall del edificio me espera una persona, a lo lejos veo como su pelo rojo como la sangre brilla, su piel pálida ligeramente sonrosada y vestido con un traje poco elegante para el lugar..._

_- ¿Gaara?- pregunto sin creérmelo. Aquel individuo que maltrató de la manera más horrible a mi pequeño ángel, lucia totalmente diferente. Otra persona. Sonreí imaginándome a que se debía tanto cambio._

_- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta con su habitual formalidad, baja la cabeza para ver a Haru, que duerme tranquilamente, ajeno a ese lugar y todos los recuerdos que ahí habían.- Enhorabuena.- me felicita con una amable sonrisa._

_No hace falta que me guía por los pasillos, aunque agradezco su compañía, ya que en cada esquina se encuentra el fantasma trasparente de Hinata, torturándome y al mismo tiempo, dándome fuerzas para continuar. _

_Mientras caminamos Gaara me cuenta lo que había ocurrido desde el momento en que Hinata abandonó la academia y después cuando yo la seguí. Realmente lo que me dice no me sorprende. Mi pequeño ángel lo sabía todo..._

_Gaara cuando dejó marchar a Hinata abandonó la Academia, no dio explicaciones a nadie y tampoco recogió sus cosas, tan solo desapareció. Me contó que se había marchado a casa de sus padres, le había confesado su gran secreto y éstos le repudiaron haciendo que tuviera que renunciar a su apellido y comenzar lejos de ahí. No quiso contarme más, pero lo único que remarcó que ahora era feliz, enamorado y contento que Hinata hubiera entrado en su vida._

_- ¿Y que haces aquí?- preguntó reflexionando en su anterior relato.- Si lo dejaste todo...-le animo a que hable._

_- Tu padre me localizó...-comenta levantando los hombros- así que aquí estoy._

_Quiero hacerle cientos de preguntas, pero llegamos a la sala principal, que estaba llena de rostros conocidos. La mayoría de ellos habían cambiado, sus facciones se había suavizado, a su lado traían acompañantes. Hay que destacar que la mayoría son hombres, con otros hombres, sujetados de la mano, con expresión tranquila y segura. Sonrió imaginándome que todo lo que pasará ahí tan sólo serán noticias buenas..._

_Abrazo a Haru y le meso un poco, que comienza a remugar en mis brazos y a llamar la atención. No necesito a gente que me de el pésame o diga lo buena que era Hinata. Ya lo sabía, por eso me había ido con ella._

_Las puertas principales que daban al despacho de mi padre se abrieron, salió el, más mayor, cansado y con más arrugas de las que acordaba. Se presentó en el medio de la sala, tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta y habló con voz ronca..._

_- Durante más de 50 años los Uchihas hemos ido forjando un lugar donde la gente más selecta de la sociedad pudiera expandir sus conocimientos y ser un poco más listos que el día anterior...- su voz se esparce por toda la sala, y me fijo que a los invitados no les gusta. No dice más que mentiras, eso todos lo saben.- ...pero en algún momento de este largo tiempo...- traga saliva y suspira- algo se torció...con nuestro dinero manipulamos y herimos a gente inocente..._

_Haru comienza a llorar interrumpiendo el discurso de mi padre. El se gira hasta que me encuentra. Su rostro se contrae de dolor, pena y tristeza. Desde pequeños mi hermano y yo, siempre supimos que nuestro padre nos quería con locura, pero jamás lo solía demostrar, por eso, cuando se acerca a mi, mira a mi hijo y le da un beso en su cabesita, para luego mirarme como abuelo orgulloso, y acabar su discurso con un abrazo, supe que era verdad. Que nos amaba, por encima de todo..._

_A pesar de su discurso cuando cae la noche, la mayoría de los invitados no logra concederle el perdón, hizo mucho daño y con palabras las heridas no sanan. Aunque la invitación es para pasar la noche, muchos de ellos se marchan a sus casas, sin dejar que las lágrimas de el viejo Uchiha llegaran a su corazón..._

_En la academia tan sólo somos mi padre, Haru y yo. Hablamos de tantas cosas, y todas de ellas son cosas lindas, recuerdos agradables, incluso entre las pesadillas, son historias que nos hace sentirnos vivos._

_- Tu hermano el mes que viene se casa...- dice mientras me enseña una invitación de boda- quiere que vaya, aunque me costará ver a mi hijo casado con con..._

_- ¿otro hombre?- sonrió al ver la foto de Sasuke y Naruto, ambos felices y risueños. _

_Intento alargar más la charla de mi hermano y Naruto, pero noto que es algo que aun debe asimilar con tiempo y con calma, por lo que cambio de tema hasta llegar en como sobrevivieron a la guerra y como lograron mantener la academia en tan buen estado. Me comenta que, a pesar de la mala prensa que Hinata había hecho, los eruditos seguían viniendo a aprender, los padres con hijos "enfermos" como decía él, dejaron de llevarlos, y todas las máquinas preparadas para la tortura fueron eliminadas. Pero aún así con eso, la reputación de los Uchihas está muy manchada..._

_- Costará un poco, pero volveré a estar en lo alto...-dice mirando al cielo oscuro, luego baja la cabeza y acaricia la mejilla de Haru- ...espero que lo traigas para que aprenda de los mejores._

_- Claro papá..._

_El camino de vuelta a casa fue lento,cansado y triste. Dejar a mi padre con tanto dolor, me dolía incluso a mi, pero tenía que seguir mi vida con mi hijo. Al igual que lo había hecho tanta gente que quería..._

_Miro al cielo en la montaña donde conocí a Hinata y sonrió..._

_- ¿Viste amor? Todos son felices._

" ¿y tú?¿lo eres?"

_Se que la voz de Hinata que resuena en mi mente es obra de mi dolor, pero aún así cierro los ojos y disfruto de su sonido. _

"_Lo soy" contestó en mi mente, sabiendo que con eso la voz desaparecería para siempre, y así una vez más volvería a comenzar._

* * *

**¡Gracias por leerme hasta el final! Y espero que sus dudas hayan sido resueltas. Me hace muy feliz saber que les ha estado gustando durante todo éste tiempo y deseo que sean muuy felices y que Papá Noel haya sido muy bueno.**_  
_

**AQUÍ CONTESTO: **

**Sasuhina.18: ¡Amiga! Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero haber contestado a todas tus dudas, y espero que te haya gustado. Se muy gappy!**

**Natsu-hime12: ¿En un día? Wao, me halagas. Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero también que este capítulo extra te haya resuelto todas las dudas. Se muy feliz!**

**Raina Siel: ¡Oh! Gracias, muchisimas gracias. Me alegro que te haya emocionado y gustado, y y y...me voy a emocionar yo también. Creo que he respondido a la mayoría de tus preguntas... excepto a lo de la editorial y lo de Ino, aunque creo que de ella si que dije algo...bueno por si acaso. Ino se caso con su amante, y fueron felices, ella no pudo tener ningún hijo pero por motivos de la guerra adoptó a una niña que había perdido a sus padres. Y la editorial, siguió igual trabajando por su cuenta, bajo el poder de Kakashi eso si...ahora había mujeres trabajando también. Espero que te haya resulto absolutamente toda las dudas. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que seas muy feliizz!**

**Sakusa: ¡Muchas Gracias!**

**..bueno sin más... ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y DESEO MUCHA FELICIDAD PARA TODOS!**


End file.
